I'll Be There For You
by insky5967
Summary: What happens when CJ McMahon leaves her job in developement & NXT, for a job along side her sister, Stephanie, and the authority? What happens when she comes face to face with her abusive ex, CM Punk? Will her savior be Dean Ambrose or will she be his? Did they mean it, when they told each other, "I'll Be There For You"? ***Features Various Wrestlers & Divas***
1. Chapter 1-Intro

I'll Be There For You

Author's Note:

This is my fictional story about the WWE. The names are real but I do not know, own, or have any personal connection, to the characters. This story will focus on a variety of issues, such as physical abuse, rape, explicit sexual situations (bordering between Mature/NC-17) and drinking. The story will reference various WWE events and as stated earlier, this is "MY" story, written the way I want to write it, based on how I want the events to go. I welcome feedback but be advised…if you don't like what you are reading, stop reading it and move on to another story, because this was written for fun and that's all.

Story Summary:

CJ McMahon, the youngest daughter of Vince and sister to Stephanie, grew up in the WWE. For the last five years, she's been a part of the developmental and NXT program, in Orlando. She was involved with CM Punk, until he started abusing her. When she decides to take a promotion her father offers her, in a world that she doesn't want to be in, she finds herself falling for the leader of the Shield, Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose is the current WWE US Heavyweight Champion. His past is not all wine and roses and to top it off, he recently lost his fiancée. He was ready to give it all up until he found someone who needed his help. He makes it his life's goal to protect her and be there for her. Will they each find the happiness they are looking for or will their past issues and events, come back to haunt them?

Rated: Mature/NC-17

Characters:

O/C-CJ McMahon, Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and other WWE characters


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat there, looking around the bar, as he finished his sixth shot of whiskey. This was supposed to be their special day. They were supposed to be receiving well wishes, cards and gifts, cutting the cake, and dancing to their favorite song. This was supposed to be the best day of his life, his wedding day, but it wasn't. He could still see the glossy, white box being lowered into the ground and hear the cries of family and friends, as they looked on. Two weeks ago, he said goodbye to his best friend, confidant, and fiancée, Antonia Rosario Rivera or Toni, as her friends called her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He begged her not to go, but she insisted that white wine would go better with the Pineapple Chicken, than the import beer he had bought, for his friends. When he got the call, it was all he could do to keep from running away or trashing his house. He should be celebrating his honeymoon and the fact that he had just won the WWE United States championship, but instead he was in a dive bar, listening to people, who thought they could sing, but couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and getting plastered.

CJ wasn't up for going out. She had planned on staying at her boyfriend's place, but all that changed, once he came home. She had heard stories about his "adventures on the road" but she never believed it until that night, a few weeks ago, when she confronted him about the pictures she has seen on line. Now, looking in the bathroom mirror, of a local bar, she saw just how "upset" he had been last night. He lost his match, earlier in the week, due to him having been speared by the Shield's "enforcer", Roman Reigns and even though he was given a rematch, for the following Monday night, so she had no idea why he was so upset. All she knew was that one minute they were eating dinner and the next, she was sitting on the floor, in a corner, wiping blood from her lip. Now, all she felt was cold and empty. There was no love anymore, just hurt and pain. She looked at her phone and saw another text with his name on it:

CJ

Can we plz talk?

Idk what u want me to say?

I fucked up!

Punk

She deleted the message, as she left the bathroom, and joined her friends. They ordered shots and toasted to a night of no men and no regrets. The music was hot and the drinks were cold. It was karaoke night and from the way things were going, the people singing would definitely not be going on to Hollywood. She looked around and thought she recognized a familiar face, but she thought better of it because that would mean that she would be back in his world and for right now, she wanted nothing to do with the WWE Universe or the people in it. If she could, she would have gone back to her job in Florida, but it wasn't happening, thanks to her big mouth.

After a few drinks, CJ decided that she would give this karaoke thing a try. She walked over to the song book and chose "I Will Survive" and hell be damned, if she wasn't going to survive this break-up. As the music played, she looked out into the audience and saw her three best friends cheering her on, despite the fact that they were plastered. As she sang, she felt herself getting into the song and soon the entire bar was on their feet, cheering her on. When she looked down, she saw that she had captured the attention of a very handsome, muscular man with blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He looked like he could crush her with one hand, but she didn't care.

_ "Damn, she is so freaking hot. I wonder if she would survive a night of passionate love making", _Dean thought as he watched this video vixen on stage, moving and grinding, much like Summer Rea does with Fandango. When the song was over, he offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it, realizing that if she didn't, she would have fallen on her ass, as she tried to walk down the stairs. She thanked him and when she looked at his face, she realized who it was. "OMG! Dean, What are you doing here?", she said as she hugged him. "Hey, CJ. What's up?", he said as he looked at her. "I'm sorry that Punk and I couldn't make it to Toni's service. She was a remarkable woman and I'm gonna miss our talks", she said as she tried to hide the red marks and bruises, on her face and neck. But she was too late, he had already seen them.

Dean saw them, but didn't say anything. _"You are so dead when we meet up at Smack Down, next week, Punk. You have a great girl and you do this to her. Wrong, so wrong_", he thought to himself as he missed the next question. "Hey, did you hear me? How ya you doing?", she asked bringing him back to reality. He looked at her and smiled, she had definitely changed, since their days in development. Back then she looked nothing like her sister and he wondered if she really was related, to the wrestling family, because her name was different. She was a friend, back then, and just that. He would have never given her a second glance. But now, now she could definitely give her older sister a run for her money, in the looks department. "Hey, What's up?", he said again, which caused her to wonder just how wasted he was. She took his hand and led him to the table she was sharing with her friends. "Hey ladies, let me introduce you to a real WWE wrestler, Mr. Dean Ambrose", CJ said as she introduced her three friends. Each one of them looked at Dean, as if he were something sweet and they didn't care about the calories or cavities.

Dean smiled and acknowledged the women, noting that they were nice looking and very willing, but right now he didn't want that. All he wanted was for someone to just sit and talk to him. Talk about Toni and what she meant to him, his job and how he missed his two best friends, who were now the reigning tag-team champions. CJ could see that he wasn't interested in her friends and she really didn't want to hear about their boy-toys and sex life. Leaning in closer, she asked, "So, you wanna get out of here and go some place less quite and cleaner?" Dean felt her breath on his neck and he had to adjust himself. He looked at her and leaned in, so she could hear him. "Yeah, your place or mine?" She smiled, knowing that his place was the hotel, near the arena, and said, "Your place. That way we can have some privacy". As she said good-bye to her friends, he took her hand and led her out of the bar and into the cold night air. She was wearing jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and a denim jacket, but she was still cold. Dean kept his arm around her, as he hailed a cab.

Getting in, he told the driver where to go. "The Embassy Suites on 5th and Main", he said as she snuggled next to him. They arrived at the hotel and headed for the bar. A few of the wrestlers were there, but nobody said a word because she was Punk's girl and she was with Dean, the "mouthpiece" for the Shield. The couple found a table, in the corner, and sat down. When the server came by, Dean ordered a beer and CJ ordered a wine cooler. They munched on the cashew nuts, made small talk, and listened to the house band, while they waited for their drinks. Once the drinks arrived, they toasted to the old and new and went back to their small talk. Not more than thirty minutes later, two guys dressed in jeans and t-shirts come over and stood next to Dean. CJ looked up and saw that it was Brad Maddox and Zack Ryder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does Punk know that you snuck out of the house tonight, CJ?", Zack asked. "Do you know where he is? Maybe we can find him", he asked looking at her and Dean. It took every once of courage Dean had, to not stand up and beat the crap out of Zack. Dean always thought Brad was cocky and now he had proof that Zack was also cocky. CJ looked up at Zack and said, "Fuck Off, Zack!" Brad grabbed his friend and turned to leave, but not before CJ said and did something that made Dean choke on his beer. "Hey Zack, as for your comment and where Punk is…Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!" and with that said, she picked up her wine cooler and toasted him, after flipping him off. The exchange was seen and heard but nobody really said anything, knowing what went down with her and Punk, the other night, after he was "speared" by The Shield's Roman Reigns.

The bar started to clear out and Dean asked if she wanted to finish their talk upstairs. She smiled and when he got up, he reached for her hand, just as her phone went off. She looked at the name and hit the ignore button. Dean lead her out of the bar and as they were headed for the elevators, they heard a voice that made CJ cringe. The couple turned around to see a very wasted Punk, calling them out as he walked towards them. Dean stepped in front of CJ and confronted Punk. "What are you doing here, Phil", Dean asked, calling him by his real name. "Well, Jon. I'm here to get my girlfriend but I see she already has a 'John' for the night", Punk said as he used "air quotes" to make a pun about Dean's real name and the name of a male escort. CJ stepped out from behind Dean and said, "Phil, your drunk. Just go home, OK. I told you that we are done and over. I'm not going to be your sounding board or punching bag anymore. It's not my fault that you lost your title or endorsements. Maybe fucking the sponsor's daughter wasn't such a great idea, huh?" CJ was on a roll and Dean just stepped back, but stayed close enough incase she got into trouble.

CJ went on and this time she took no prisoners. "I'm tired of people thinking that the WWE Universe is untouchable. All of you play this game of who's got the biggest ego and those of us who stay behind and support you, get crap. We get nights where we're alone and lonely, just like you, and when you are home, you're at the gym or doing promotional shit. Yeah, I know it's what we signed up for, but just once, it would be fucking nice to have you say, thank you for being there and for putting up with me and my twisted life. But no, what we or should I got, was a boyfriend who fucked two divas and a handful of fan girls, who gladly posted pictures on various social media sites. So if you think I owe you something, then I will gladly pay up" and with that said she mad a fist and hit him with a right hook.

The crowd that formed was in shock, as to what just happened. _"Damn, I forgot how hard the human jaw is"_, she thought as CJ stood there, holding her hand and flexing her fingers. Punk looked at her and tried lunge for her, but he was stopped by John Cena and Seth Rollins. "Knock it off, Phil", Rollins said as he held onto Punk's right arm. "YOU BITCH!", he yelled as his other hand rubbed his chin and jaw. "Dean, just take CJ and go, we'll keep Phil here until he calms down", Cena said as Dean pulled CJ close and headed for the elevator. Just as the doors opened, CJ felt funny and fell to the ground. "CJ!", Dean yelled as Daniel Bryan came rushing over. Dean was on his knees, holding CJ while he asked Daniel to call 9-1-1. He did as he was asked and then he said that they would be here within 20 minutes. Just as he said that, CJ slowly came to and looked around. She looked up and saw his blue eyes and that's when she let herself go. She started sobbing, as she clung to Dean's jacket begging him to make the pain go away and to make him stop hitting her. "PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!", she said as she clung even tighter.

By now hotel security had arrived and when they tried to get near CJ, Dean looked at them and growled. "DON'T TOUCH HER!", as he picked her up and motioned for Seth and Roman, who showed up just in time to see CJ deck Punk, to follow him. Security started questioning people about what went down and the group pretty much said that Punk had gone after CJ and that she decked him. John thanked them for their concern and advised that they had everything under control. Security left and the crowd had pretty much evaporated. "Hey Cena, when the paramedics get here, can you send them up to our room?", Dean asked as he pushed the up button. John agreed and stood there, watching, as his "little sister" was carried into the elevator. The ride up was quiet until Roman asked what went down. "What the hell happened here, tonight? I got a call that said you were in a fight with Punk". Dean explained, in short form what went down and vowed that someone was going to pay. The elevator stopped and the group exited and headed towards their room. Seth slid the key card into the lock and held the door open as Dean went in and gently placed CJ, on the bed. He looked at her hand and saw that it was partially swollen and starting to turn black and blue. "WOW, she has a wicked right hook", Seth said as he looked down at the girl, lying on the bed, with tears in her eyes.

CJ laid there, on her side, away from the guys, silently crying with a blank look, on her face. "Roman, can you go get me some ice for her hand?", Dean asked as Seth went and got a towel. Roman brought the ice bucket over, as Seth held the towel. Together they were able to get CJ's hand wrapped in ice, until the paramedics arrived. A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and while they tended to CJ, Seth's phone went off. It was R-Truth calling to say that they were taking care of Punk, for the night. "The cops can't press charges unless CJ says something because she decked him, even though he initiated it. Zack and Brad are taking him to their room. How is she?", he asked. Seth explained that CJ bruised her knuckles and sprained her wrist, "but other than that she's ok physically. They gave her something to fall asleep. Dean's with her now and we're gonna take shifts watching her for tonight. Let everyone know she is fine, OK?" and he hung up.

Walking back into the room, he couldn't believe what he saw. The paramedics needed access to CJ, but she refused to let them touch her. Now, as she sat there with her blouse open, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dean's stomach started to turn and he told Roman and Seth to watch her, as he stepped out onto the balcony. "How can a guy do this to a girl? Let alone, a girl he claims to love?", Seth said. CJ's upper body was covered in bruises, as well as various cuts and scars. The scars looked like cuts and the bruises looked both old and new. Dean stood there, looking inside his room, as he was lighting up a cigarette and running his hand through his hair. He thought back to his childhood and was reminded that this is what his mom looking like after having spent time with her various boyfriends or "people she owed", as she put it. He remembered the night he and his sister, came home and found his mother's "boyfriend-du-jour" beating the crap out of her because she couldn't pay her supplier. He couldn't help or protect her or his mother and because of that, she was taken away and he never saw her again. But this time, he'd he make damned sure that he protected CJ, from now on, no matter what anybody said. He said a silent prayer, thanking God that she wasn't married to that fucker and that if he ever came near her, he wouldn't live to see his next birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

He started to get a chill, so he came back in and found that Seth and Roman had showered and were now sitting on the other bed. Dean got his shower and brought out a washcloth and towel, so he could at least wash the "bar dirt" off CJ. CJ didn't fight him, as she sat there, quietly staring at the wall. After he finished cleaning up, he got her to lie down and covered her with a blanket. He laid down next to her, but didn't touch her. He had no desire to. All he wanted to do was be there, in case she needed him. Sleep came easy for some, but not others…

_ "WHAT THE HELL! These pictures just magically appeared with you in them?", she asked as she flipped through Twitter and Instagram, pointing out various pictures of her boyfriend and other girls, doing things that she knew were physically impossible. "It's not what you think! Those girls were fans and that's how they wanted their pictures taken", he said as he tried to defend his actions. "OK, then what about this one of you and AJ Lee or you and Eva-Marie. You two look really close. Was she that good that you gave her my necklace?…These were taken two weeks ago, at Hell-in-a Cell!…When will it end, Phil?", she asked as she slammed her laptop closed and got up to leave. Mistake number one...never walk away from a wrestler with an attitude. Rule number two, review rule number 1..."_

CJ woke up screaming and thrashing around, when she connected with Dean's stomach. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He woke up to find her beating up on him. Roman and Seth also woke up when they heard her screaming. That's when they heard Dean trying to wake CJ up, from her nightmare. She finally calmed down and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was with Dean and two guys. Grabbing Dean's shirt, she looked up at him with fear, in her eyes, and said, "Phil…please, I don't want to… I'll be good…I promise…" Finally, Dean turned on the light, near the bed, and CJ saw that she was with Dean, Roman, and Seth. She relaxed a little, but clung to Dean as if she was willing him to not leave. The other two didn't say anything and they didn't ask. Dean brushed her hair and ran his hand up and down her back, to comfort her. "Hey, kitten. Keep your claws in. It's OK. Nobody's going to hurt you, anymore", he said as the threesome looked at each other and silently agreed to protect her from the bastard who did this.

Dean went to the kitchenette, to get CJ a glass of water, so she could take her medication. "CJ, honey, do you want to take a shower or something?", Roman asked as she tried to focus on what was going on. "That would be nice, but I don't have anything to change into", she said as Dean came back into the room. He heard what she said and Roman offered to lend her one of his shirts until she could go back to her place and get some of her stuff. She said she didn't want anything from the house because he had bought it all. "I have money and I'll run out and get a few things, to hold me over, while I stay at the hotel", she said as she accepted one of Roman's t-shirts and headed into the bathroom. She was happy to see that it was a walk-in shower. She turned on the water and it felt good, on her body. After a few minutes, she felt better, as she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She opened the door and asked for her purse. She thanked her mother for always telling her to carry a spare pair of underwear, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste, in her purse, at all time.

She brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom, forgetting that she was sharing a room with three very handsome guys. Roman's shirt looked good on her, Dean thought, as he watched her sit on the bed. Looking at the clock and the three guys, CJ said, "I have a confession to make". They guys looked at her and then she said, "I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?" The three guys looked at her and smiled. Eating seemed like a good thing to do, so they called room service and placed an order. Thirty minutes later, room service arrived. Seth paid the bill and tipped the server, for getting there so quickly. The group decided to watch a movie, while they ate. So CJ grabbed her food and settled against Dean's side, as he placed his arm around her. She flinched at first, but then she started to relax and enjoy the man's touch without flinching. Dean saw how calm she was, as he kissed the top of her head, and settled in to watch his first chick flick…Pitch Perfect.

CJ woke up the next morning, alone in the bed. There was an eerie silence, as she laid there wondering where everyone was. Just as she was about to get out of bed, the door opened and in walked Dean, with a bag of food and coffee. CJ got out of bed and headed into the sitting area. Dean handed her a cup of hot stuff. She took it and smelled the wicked concoction. "Yuck, this is coffee", she said as she handed back to him. "Yeah it is, what about it?", he asked looking at her, as if she had two heads. "I don't drink coffee. Never have, never will", she said as she reached for the bag. Just then, Roman came in with a bottle of Gatorade. He set it on the counter and CJ instantly grabbed it, running for the bedroom. "Huh!? Hey, give that back! Dean, your nymph took my drink", he said as he stood there, watching CJ smile. This was definitely not the same girl, from the night before. Without looking up from his paper, Dean pointed to CJ's coffee and said, "Oh, she doesn't drink coffee, so you can have hers".

CJ came back into the sitting area, gave Roman his Gatorade back, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for last night. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here", she said as she kissed Dean's cheek, too. "You do know we have a show tonight, right?", Seth said as he came into the room. CJ was looking at her phone and saw 12 missed calls, 6 text messages, and 4 voice mails, all from him. "Hey Seth, thank you for last night", she said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed her jeans. She went into the bedroom and changed into her clothes that she had on last night . She came back out and handed Roman his shirt. "Thanks for the shirt. I decided that I'm going home and…." but she was cut-off by Dean who said, "You ain't going back there. If Phil is there, he might go after you and there will be nobody to protect you". She smiled at the way these guys blocked the door, so she couldn't leave, but she got in Dean's face and said, "Well, if you had let me finish my sentence, I was going to say that I'm going home to get some of my things. I decided that Phil may have bought the house, but he doesn't own what I have inside and it isn't my home, anymore. I have a friend watching it and they said he was there. They are going to call me, once he leaves, and then I'll go get my stuff. Seth noted that she sounded a little sad, but they ignored her, for now, and promised to make it up to her, soon.

The guys knew that CJ worked for the WWE and that she occasionally stayed with Punk whenever he was in town, but they had no idea that he was abusing her. Dean caught CJ, on her phone and asked if she was OK. "I'm fine. I just have a few messages that I have to answer. Plus, I'm going to call home and let them know that I won't be coming back, for awhile. This way my job won't worry about me", she said. Seth asked if she had any friends, in the area and she said not really. "Once Punk started to change, most of my friends just kinda went away", she said. Seth spoke up and said that his girlfriend, Rachel, would be glad to help her go shopping and get her stuff, from her place. Roman also piped up and said that his girl could help, as well, since they were arriving later this morning to accompany their guys, for the next two weeks. CJ didn't want to impose, but before she could get the words out, both guys were on the phones. Three "I Love You's" and a couple of "I can't wait's" later, CJ had two shopping and packing buddies. She thanked them again and the foursome headed down to the lobby, so they could check out and head to the venue.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the venue, the guys got out first and when they saw that the coast was clear, Roman reached in and helped CJ out of the car. Walking into the venue, Dean saw John and Daniel and he asked if Punk had arrived. "Haven't seen him since last night, Dean", John said as he walked over to CJ and hugged her. Nikki and Brie Bella were also there and they each offered their support and comfort and agreed to "keep an eye on her", just in case. The caterer had just arrived and was setting up for lunch. CJ and the guys headed inside and found a table. Since CJ's hand was wrapped up, getting food was out of the question. She looked around and saw people whispering and pointing, but she didn't care. There were two sides to this issue and they could chose to believe, or not, and do whatever they wanted. The room was active and then it got real quiet. CJ didn't see the guys anywhere and when she looked up to see what was going on, she saw him. He had on jeans, a t-shirt, and his hoodie. His bag was slung over his shoulder, as he walked in the room, looking around at the people who were staring at him.

CJ saw him walking her way and she immediately looked around for the nearest exit. Just as she found one, he sat down and said, "So, I see you made it here, safely. That's good". She saw that his lip was puffy and swollen. She smiled knowing that she had done that and secretly wished she had done more damaged, but before she could complete the thought, his hand was on hers. "Phil, please leave. You're making a scene", she said as she looked around and then pulled her hand away. She put her head down, to avoid eye contact with anyone. Punk reached under her chin and raised it, looking directly into her eyes. "CJ, I'm sorry for what I did, the other night. Last night, the guys made me see how selfish I've been and by the way, they were really impressed with your right hook. But, I'm here, on my own accord, to ask you for a few minutes of privacy so we can talk about what's been going on lately. Please?", he asked or almost begged.

She sat there, not saying a word. Part of her wanted to go and see what he had to say, but she also knew that if she was alone with him, there was a chance that he might start out nice but finish on a different note. She was about to respond when she heard, what sounded like a big, huge grizzly bear, growling from behind her. "GET YOUR SORRY PUNK ASS AWAY FROM HER!" She cringed and tried not to laugh at the pun until she saw Punk's hand ball up into a fist, as he stood up and looked at the figures standing behind her. She saw a plate being put in front of her and heard the words "Eat this". She sat there, silent and still, as Punk stepped away and said, "I'll leave, but I need an answer, CJ", before he turned to leave.

Sitting down, Seth looked at CJ and asked what that was about. Reaching for her fork, CJ quickly started eating, trying to ignore the whispers and looks she was getting from both her table and the people, in the catering area. "CJ, what was that about", he asked again and this time she looked up at and said, "Nothing, he just wants to talk about last night", she said, as she twisted the top of her juice bottle. "What do you mean talk. Talk about what?", Roman asked but before she had a chance to answer, Dean spoke up and said that he didn't think it would be a good idea for her to be alone with him. "If he wants to talk or apologize, then he can do it with us or someone else around, to make sure he doesn't hurt you". CJ sat there feeling like she seven years old again and she was having difficulty breathing. She put her fork down, stood up, grabbed her bottle of juice and her purse. She took her plate to the trash and walked out. She found a security officer and asked him which way Punk went. "Did you see a guy leave here, wearing a black hoodie and carrying a red Nike gym bag?" The officer pointed down the corridor and said that the man in question went inside the third door, on the left. She headed down the hall and stopped in front of the door, that was marked "TRAINER'S ROOM".

"What the fuck just happened?", Dean asked as they watched CJ walk out the door. "She better not be going where I think she is going because if she is, I'm gonna be pissed", Dean continued as he sat there, making a fist. Roman looked at his best friend and said, "Dude, you can't stop her. Technically, she can go to and be with anyone she wants and if she wants to go to him and talk or do whatever, there's nothing you can do to stop her". Dean knew that Roman was right, but he also thought she was through with him, especially with the way she decked him last night. Now he was confused…was she really upset with Punk for what he did and ending it with him or was she going back to him, as if nothing happened. He hoped that she was going back to end it because he knew where that kind if relationship was leading and he didn't want to see her became another statistic. He decided to let it go, for now, but in his mind, he prayed that she would leave his sorry ass, once and for all.

"KNOCK, KNOCK". CJ knocked on the door and waited for someone to acknowledge her and allow her access. She saw the door open and stepped into the room. The smell of Ben-Gay and liniment made her nose and eyes sting, but she was used to it. It was part of the job and she learned to live with it. She didn't see anyone, in the room when she stepped inside, until the door shut and she heard the turning of the lock, on the door. She turned around and found him standing there, in a pair of shorts and nothing else. She gulped and tried not to stare at the muscular chest, six-pack abs, bulging biceps, and sexy stomach tattoo, of the guy she had fallen for, almost two years ago. "See, I knew that you would do the right thing and come back to me because I'm the best in the world and you still wanna be my girl, right?", he asked as he closed the distance between them and smiled.

She took a step back and said, "Don't come any closer, Phil. You asked me to come here and talk to you, so here I am. Let's talk". He looked at her and smiled, he would talk to her, but only after she made up for what she did to him, the night before. She embarrassed him, in front of his friends and colleagues and now she had to fix it. He stepped a little closer and said, "OK, here's what I wanna I say. I'm sorry that you found out about the Memphis stuff, the way you did. I didn't do anything with those fan-girls because of what I promised you, on the night I gave you that promise ring you're wearing", he said as stopped and took her left hand in his and held it up, for her to see. She looked at the emerald and diamond ring, on her left finger and remembered the night he gave it to her.

Flashback:

_ "Hey CJ, are you ready? We have dinner reservations for eight o'clock. I wanna get there as soon as possible, because it's Valentine's Day and I don't want our table given away", he said as he paced back and forth downstairs. CJ had no idea why this day was so special to him. He always said that Valentine's Day was a girl's way of making a guy spend lots of money on frilly junk that the girl didn't need, just so she could show off to her friends. Just as he started up again, she came down the stairs and for the first time that night, he had nothing to say except that she looked beautiful and that he was lucky to have her. The drive to the restaurant was hard because he had her blindfolded and she never liked her eyes covered, when she was in a car, thanks to a prank her brother played her, when she was younger. The dinner was wonderful, but the dessert was definitely memorable. He had arranged it so that the ring would be sitting on layer of white icing, which would be on top of her favorite flavor of cupcake-chocolate. When she saw it, she thought it was a decoration, until he got up, took the cupcake, kneeled down, and put it in her hand. Then he said, "Caroline Joanna Edwards, I Phillip Jack Brooks, here on this 14__th__ day of February, ask you to except this ring, as a promise from me to you, that I will be by your side and devoted to you, from now until the end of time, or until one of us_ _dies…but I'm hoping for eternity." She looked at him, smiled, and said she would love to be his one and only, as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her._


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day:

Now, here she was, looking at the man who promised to be faithful to her, trying to get up the courage to leave him, for good. CJ tried to step away, but her legs felt as if they were cemented to the floor. By the time she put two and two together, she was in his arms, crushed against his chest. She smelled his cologne and her reaction told him that she was definitely coming around. He bent his head and found her lips. His kiss was getting to her, but then she heard Dean's voice and she immediately ended the kiss and stepped back. Punk didn't like the fact that she ended the kiss, so he picked her up and put her on top of the training table. He kissed her again and when he released her lips, he saw her eyes turn a soft shade of blue, as he reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it, making sure to let his fingers touch the skin under each button he undid, as he placed kisses on her neck. Once the buttons were un-done, he slipped the shirt off her shoulders and continued to place kisses on her neck and cleavage. She felt herself weakening, as she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her head back, running her fingers through his hair. When their lips met again, he knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer and to be honest, neither was he. He slid her closer to the edge of the table, as he reached for her jeans. She realized what he was doing and she stopped him, by slapping his face. "GET OFF ME!", she screamed as she jumped off the table and tried reaching, for her shirt. He got pissed and threw her against the wall, face first.

She felt her cheek hit the wall and then he had her pinned against it as he reached around and undid her jeans. She tried to scream and push him away, but just like one of his opponents, he flipped her over, so she was standing, naked, in front of him. He continued to assault her with his kisses and then he got close to her ear and whispered, "Please baby, I need to feel you. I miss you and you are the only one I know who makes me rock hard, when you smile, like you got something wicked to hide". Those words made her stomach turn now and without saying a word, he pulled his hard cock, out of his shorts, and entered her with a fast and furious motion. This was no a love-making session or even a quickie, as he was known to do, before a match. He was in and out before she even knew what was happening. Once he spilled himself into her, he stayed inside and looked into her eyes. "If I ever catch you doing what you did last night, I'll make sure to arrange it so that nobody will ever want you, got it?", he said as he pulled out, which caused her to fall onto the concrete floor and land on her injured hand.

He handed her a towel and threw her clothes at her. They dressed in silence. As she stood up, he grabbed her arms and held her against the wall, they had just used to make love, no, had sex on. She could feel his fingers going through her flesh, as she felt his lips on her neck. She cringed at the feeling and then she let out a yelp, as she felt him bite her neck and then suck hard, as if he was trying to get the last drop of soda, out of the cup with a straw. He released her neck and looked at her, point blank, and said, "I don't know what happened between you and 'The SHIELD'", last night, but I'll forgive you and assume that sex with them isn't what you expected. So, that's the last time you will be with them and I expect you to be on my bus, tonight, after the show, or the next time you see them, they will need a real undertaker, do you understand?" She nodded and just stood there, as he released her, unlocked the door, and walked out.

CJ wrapped her arms around her chest and slid down the wall, crying. How could she have been so foolish. She did it again, she trusted him to keep his word. Why can't she just walk away. They aren't married, they have no kids, and people break up all the time. Hell, her sister and her husband did it, at least four times, before they got married. She sat there, for what seemed like an eternity and was brought back to reality when she heard her phone going off. She looked at the caller id…"Triple H". She wasn't ready to deal with him or Stephanie, her older sister. She hit the ignore button and tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her side, made it almost impossible. She sat there, secretly praying that it would go away and just as it did, the door opened and she saw a buxom blonde walk in.

"CJ, is that you?", she asked as she walked over to where CJ was sitting. CJ looked up at Natalie and smiled. She and Natalie had been friends for awhile and she felt like she could tell her anything, well almost anything. "Hey Nat. What are you doing here?", she asked as she slowly stood up. Natalie helped her stand and said that she was there to get ready, for a match tonight. "They want me to fight Aksana, so I came to see if anyone was here to give me clearance, so I could warm up for a few. Why are you here?", she asked, noticing that CJ seemed a little uneasy. CJ had to come up with a quick explanation. Looking at her wrist, she said, "Oh, well I was looking for the trainer because I wanted to see if he had anything for my wrist. But, I guess nobody is here, so I'll go and come back later". She grabbed her purse and ran for the door, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her leave. _"Good, she looks OK. ", _Punk thought, as he looked around before heading in the opposite direction.

"CJ, wait up?", Seth yelled as he sprinted towards her. "Hey", she said trying to turn up the collar on her shirt. Just then they were joined by Roman and two ladies, who seemed to right around her age and nicely dressed. "CJ, I'd like for you to meet Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel is my girlfriend and Rebecca is Roman's. Girls, this is the friend we were telling you about". The girls exchanged pleasantries and the five of them headed towards the locker room, that would serve as The SHIELD's place, for tonight. Dean met the small group and after hugging his best friend's girls, he turned his attention to CJ. He noticed that her blouse was dirty and that the collar was up. He asked what happened as he reached for the collar, to turn it down. CJ flinched and didn't want him to touch her. The group looked at him and he asked what was wrong. Looking at the group, she said, "You know. These arenas are dusty. I must have bumped into a box or something, that was dirty". Looking at the girls, she asked if they were ready to go to her place and help her pack. "I'm sure they told you what I'm doing and why, so I'd just like to go and get it over with, OK?" The girls agreed and Rebecca said that she would drive, but CJ insisted they take the SUV. "It's free of charge and has an awesome stereo system", CJ said. The threesome walked out the door and headed towards the parking lot.

"Guys, something happened to CJ. I don't know what, but after Punk talked to her, at lunch, she left really fast and now, her shirt has dirt on it and she flinched when I touched her", Dean said as he stood there. The trio didn't know what was up or what had happened, but right now, they needed to focus on their three-on-three match, that had been set up for tonight between Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and Zack Ryder. As they headed out to the arena, they saw Phil, a.k.a. CM Punk, talking to a couple of the "fan-girls", who were "friends-of-friends", at the ring. Punk saw the threesome enter, as he smiled and waved, to them. Seth didn't like the look on his face, but he wasn't going to say anything to Dean because he was not ready to have him go ballistic on Punk's ass, even though he deserved it. Once they were in the ring, along with their opponents, they rehearsed their routine for tonight. The story for tonight was that the final two opponents would be Zack Ryder and Seth, but little did they know that it would change, tonight, once Zack opened his mouth.

CJ and the girls arrived at the house and they went inside. CJ could see that nothing had changed, which meant he either passed out or had someone clean up the mess. Either way, after what he just did to her, she decided that she was done with everything. "If you ladies want, you can grab a coke or something, from the fridge. I wanna get a shower, before I pack my things. It's hard to know what to pack for two weeks, on the road. Unlike guys, we don't wear the same shirt three days, in a row", she laughed, which got the other two girls joining in. CJ went upstairs to their room and stripped off her clothes. She wanted to throw them away or burn them, but neither was possible, so she threw them in the corner, of her room. She went into the bathroom and finally saw what her body looked like. There were cuts and scars and bruises of various size and color, all over her body. The past few days seemed like a blur and if she didn't do what Punk said, tonight, her savior and his friends would pay.


	7. Chapter 7

She started the shower and climbed in. She tried to scrub away his smell, his touch, the way his lips felt on her skin, but it was no use. The hotter the water, the colder she became. She needed to be strong and make up her mind…stay and become a victim or leave and pray to god that he would be stopped, but how do you stop a 218lb wrestler, that you know you will be seeing almost everyday for the next two weeks and then some? She finally gave up and turned off the shower. She threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and then found her emergency suitcase. She opened it and saw that everything was exactly the way she left it, a week ago. See had already planned on leaving him, after she saw the pictures; so, while he was out, with his friends, she packed a months worth of clothes and personal items, along with all her personal papers. She had a Platinum Visa and a Platinum Master Card, along with $5000.00 cash, her birth certificate, and passport, just in case she had to leave right away.

She grabbed some other personal items and threw them in a the bag, before heading downstairs to grab her laptop, tablet, I-pod, camera, and briefcase. "Wow, where's the kitchen sink?", Rebecca asked when she saw CJ come out of the front room. CJ stopped when she saw what she had and smiled. "Well, I usually work from home and if I'm gonna be gone for two weeks, I wanna get some work done. I've never really been on the road, for more than 5 days, with Phil, and I usually have at least a weeks notice, before I go". The girls accepted this explanation and helped her carry the items to the car. CJ locked the door, turned around and looked at the home, that she and Punk had shared, for the past year-and-a half. She had nothing left. Her mail had been forwarded to a PO Box and she would have her friend collect it and send it to her, once she got settled into a new place.

The ride back to the arena was filled with girl talk and other stuff. CJ found that she had a lot in common with Seth and Roman's girlfriends and she was happy for that. When they arrived at the arena, security wouldn't let them inside. Rachel, who was driving, said that they were guests of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, the current tag-team champions, but he refused to let them in. CJ slid over to the window and rolled it down. She asked what the problem was and when the guard saw who it was, he let them in. "Sorry Ms. McMahon, I didn't know they were with you", he said as he raised the gate and the car drove into the parking area. Rachel parked the SUV, near the exit door and they got out. Rebecca looked at CJ and asked why the guard called her McMahon, if her last name was Edwards. CJ said that maybe she looked like one of the McMahon's, after all the guard was in his mid seventies and the sun was in his eyes. They blew it off and headed inside to find their guys, but CJ stayed behind. Her phone went off and this time she had to answer it, as the big man himself was calling and if she ignored this call, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Looking at the caller id, she hit the accept button.

"Hey Daddy! What's up?", she said as the voice of the WWE president and CEO, Vince McMahon could be heard, loud and clear. "Caroline Joanna McMahon, please tell me what the hell is going on with you? You've ignored both your sister and Triple H's calls and now I hear that you went and punched one of my top wrestlers, in the mouth! What's gotten into you? You said that you needed a change of pace and that you were tired of not seeing good wrestlers moving up, so I brought up a few and put them on the roster and gave you the job of promoting them, developing them, and planning events, for the main roster and this is how you repay me?", he asked. She thought about it and realized that even though she used her mother's maiden name, she was still Vince and Linda McMahon's youngest daughter and she had an image to uphold. She had been a permanent fixture in the Tampa and Orlando training centers, as well as a very active member of NXT and FCW, but now, she was in the big leagues. Hearing him talk like that made her smile and cringe because it brought back memories of when Shane, her, and Stephanie used try and sneak things past him and their mother. It didn't work then and it wasn't working now. Starting out slow and carefully, she said, "Well…dad…I've…been setting…things up…here and there…and yeah, I have...been avoiding Stephanie and Triple H…and I guess it's true that I did punch one of the wrestler's, but he had it coming". She hoped he would ask her to elaborate, but he did. "What exactly do you mean by 'he had it coming', CJ?" She couldn't tell him that it was her, on the receiving end, of the issue at hand, because if she did, the WWE Universe would explode and Punk would be six feet under.

Thinking about that made her chuckle because that was the exact same thing Dean told her he would do to Punk, if he ever touched her again. She came back to reality, when she heard her father, on the other end of the phone. "CJ, Are you there?", he asked. "Yes, dad. I'm here. I really don't wanna get into this over the phone", she said trying to avoid the conversation. "OK, then make sure it all gets worked out or else I'll have to tell Triple H and Stephanie, OK?" She told her dad that she was taking care of it and he had nothing to worry about. "I promise daddy, nothing else will go wrong. I've taken care of it and if I need back-up, I'll call out the big guns, OK?" Vince laughed and agreed to CJ's plan. They exchanged the typical pleasantries and then he wished her luck and she said she loved him and Linda and that was it. She hung up the phone and headed inside to get ready for the nights activities and the beginning of her new life.

She found Rachel and Rebecca, sitting backstage before the show and asked if they wanted to watch the show, up close and personal. They said they would love to, so she grabbed two all access passes and escorted the girls out to the main floor. The fans were just starting to file in and she could see that the two girls were in awe of what all went on behind the scenes and in front of the house, to get ready for a national televised show. Rebecca noticed that Roman and Seth were near the ring, saying good-bye to a group of kids, so they hung back and just watched. CJ looked around and for now she breathed a sigh of relief. Either he was hiding, which he was good at, or else he was in back getting ready, which meant fucking someone. Just as she turned her back to the ring, a pair of hands reached around her waist causing her to jump and let out a bloodcurdling scream, that could be heard throughout the arena.

She broke free and turned around to see Dean standing there. Had he no idea why she reacted like she did, until he saw her face. She was white as a ghost and she refused to go near him. This was the second time that the girls witnessed her reaction to him and they began to question his behavior. "Hey babe, I'm sorry. I forgot", he said as he slowly walked over to her and took her in his arms. By this time Roman and Seth had made their way over, only to find Dean with CJ, in his arms. "What the fuck happened?", Roman asked as he stood beside Rebecca. "I don't know. We were standing here and then Dean came up and put his arms around CJ and she screamed", Rachel said, as Seth put his arm around her. "Are you OK, kiddo?", Roman asked. CJ shook her head and smiled. "If I'm going to be around you guys, for the next two weeks, I think these ladies need to know why I'm so jumpy", CJ said as the group headed for a group of chairs, near the ring. Once everyone was seated, CJ began her story.

"OK, to begin with, my real name is Caroline Joanna McMahon. I go by CJ Edwards because Edwards is my mother's maiden name and I didn't want people to think that I was another McMahon, riding on my father's name. I'm Stephanie and Shane's little sister", she said looking at Dean, Roman, and Seth before she went on. "and before you guys say anything, yes, I'm the same girl from development. The girl dressed in baggy sweats and t-shirts, that you used to see at NXT and FCW. I just lost a little weight and became a lighter-colored brunette. But I can still flatten your asses, if you or anyone else gets out of line. As for why I'm so jumpy and paranoid, this is why…" and she showed them her stomach and arms and even the new mark, on her neck, which caused Dean to make a fist and beat his knee, for a good two to three minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

As she went on, it took everything he had in him to not get up and go after the little bastard, himself. "…but it got worse after he lost his championship. He would yell or throw stuff and he promised he would change, but it got worse. I agreed to get him into some miscellaneous matches here and there and he seemed to be OK, but after the Paul Heyman incident, he lost it. He came home and the next thing I know, I'm being blamed for everything under the sun, including the fact that it was raining that night. The final straw was when I found pictures of him and some brunette, plastered on the internet. She tagged where they were and funny thing was, he couldn't deny it because Bray Wyatt and Big E Langston, were in a couple of the pictures and they verified that he was with her both before and after the match. So, I confronted him and I ended up with the bruises and marks you see today. Ok, some of them are old, but you get the picture."

By the time she was done, the girls themselves were ready to kill Mr. CM Punk. "Is that why you only took twenty minutes to pack?", Rachel asked. "Yes. While he was out one night, I packed a suitcase with enough stuff for at least a month and the next day I grabbed my credit cards, some cash, my birth certificate, and passport. I figured I'd leave, while he was on tour this time. It would give me a two week lead and by the time he realized I was gone, I would be settled and on my own". Rebecca asked what she would have done for work because she would have seen him. CJ explained that most of her job could be done from home, which is why she said she usually worked from home. "Phil, a.k.a. CM Punk, knows I do work on occasion for the WWE, but he has no idea who I am really am. The only ones who knew, until now, were Stephanie and Triple H, along with my parents. But, you five have to swear, upon pain of death, that you won't tell a soul about who I am. I'm doing this job on my own merit and I don't need anything to go wrong. As for the other issue, nobody needs to know what's going on because, if they try and help me, they might get hurt and I can't risk that. OK?", she said as she looked at Dean and begged him to promise her that he wouldn't do anything foolish. He agreed, for now, but there was a lot of hesitation in his face.

Looking at her watch, CJ mentioned that it was five o'clock and that the guys needed to get ready. "I'm going to get something from the car. I'll see you guys in a few. Oh, Rebecca and Rachel, your all-access passes are just that. Just make sure you always have them with you, when you are backstage and when it's time for RAW to start, I'll take you two out front, to your ringside seats. Just need to know if you wanna be on the same side as The Shield or their opponent. I believe it's Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, and Drew McIntyre", she said as she smiled at Dean and the guys. Rebecca and Rachel smiled and said they would have to think about it, but that changed once Roman and Seth picked them up and threw them over their shoulders and headed back behind the curtain. Dean apologized for his actions and said he was proud of her, for opening up like that. She smiled and headed towards the back area with Dean following behind them.

The group headed towards the catering area and CJ headed out to the car. She had no idea anyone was out there until she heard him call her name. She turned around and saw Punk and Zack standing against the building, as if they were waiting for someone. They followed her to the SUV. "What do you guys want?", she asked as she opened the back of the SUV and grabbed her lucky ball cap. "Just reminding you that we have a date, tonight, on my bus. Understand?", Punk said as he reached for her hair. She jerked her head away and put her ball cap on. Zack reached for her, but Punk stopped him, "It's OK Zack, I got it from here. Just go inside and get ready for tonight. I want her to see what happens to people who disappoint me", he said as he walked towards her. Zack did as he was told, leaving Punk and CJ alone. She stepped back, away from the car and checked out her surroundings. She was just about to turn and run when they saw Fandango and Summer Rae, come out the side door.

Punk must have seen them, too, because before he left, he quietly gave her a very hard warning, about tonight. "Tell anyone about this and Dean or his little friends will get hurt tonight, understand?" She shook her head and he left, just as Summer came over and offered her apologies for missing the other night. "I heard you got Punk a good one, the other night. I bet he deserved it and this girl is thankful you did. He deserves more, but nobody seems to want to stand up to him", she said as Fandango yelled for her to join him. The two ladies hugged and agreed to get together as soon as possible. She stood there, alone, with her thoughts and wondered if Punk was serious about hurting the guys. She decided that she wasn't taking any chances. This incident between her and Punk never happened and she walked back inside, to get ready for Monday Night Raw.

Her hand was bothering her, but she fought through the pain. She needed a clear head for the match between The SHIELD and the "Dog Pound", as she called them. She found Rebecca and Rachel and took them to their VIP seats, which were right next to the announcers booth and about fifteen feet from where The SHIELD would be standing. When she got backstage, she saw Dean and Jon Uso, talking about something and from the way Dean's hands were flying, it must have been a very detailed conversation, that left the big man scratching his head and looking around the arena. She yelled his name and when he looked her way, she smiled and waved.

He did the same and she headed towards the catering room. Once inside, she found a few people eating and hanging out. She saw Randy Orton and smiled at him. She knew that he was having issues, with her sister and Triple H, but she knew it would work out. Punk was still having authority issues and she knew it was a matter of time, before he got his butt kicked for defying them. She walked in and grabbed a plate of food. She was just about to join him, when Dean came in and grabbed a plate for himself. "OK, sister, where were you and are you going to eat everything this time?", he asked as she sat down and he casually joined her. He looked at Orton, who was about to get up, when CJ asked him to stay. She smiled and asked why he wanted know. "You ain't my dad and I'm well over 21, so I don't have to tell you anything." This got a small chuckle out of Orton, who was already done eating and excused himself.

Dean looked at her and leaned closer. "I don't know why the sudden change in attitude, from this morning, at the hotel, 'til now, but if I didn't know better, I'd say you did more than just go home and get your things". She stopped eating and began to get scared. Why wouldn't he let this go. What did it matter to him, what she did. She didn't owe him anything. She turned to him and said, "These past forty-eight hours have been a huge blur, for me. I'm grateful for your help last night and today, but right now all I want to do is eat and just relax. Then, I wanna see you, Seth, and Roman destroy those yahoos, especially Zack. Can you do that for me?", she said as she kissed his cheek. He turned her face to his and kissed her on the lips, for what seemed like forever and had they released their lips, a few minutes sooner, they would have seen that they were being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for the next match and when they played The SHIELD's theme music, the crowd erupted and she could see the faces of two very impressed fans and realized that she had done good. She managed to sneak down, in the shadows, and see the match. She knew these were scripted and set up, but she hardly ever looked at the scripts because she wanted to see for herself, what all the hype was about, just like her mother used to do. By now she was close enough to Dean and The SHIELD, to hear what was being said, when they had Zack, in their corner. Roman was beating the crap out of him, when Zack turned and caught sight of CJ. That's when things took a turn, for the worse. Just as Roman was about to pull him out of the corner, Zack looked over to where Dean was standing and said, "Guess what, Ambrose, your little bed-buddy, from last night, got punk'd today and it wasn't by Ashton Kutcher!" This caught Roman off-guard and allowed Zack to kick out of the corner. He landed a face kick on Roman, that sent him into the ropes, but not before he tagged Seth, who was next, but instead Dean jumped in immediately went to town on Zack. He had a fire in him, that made him blind to anyone and everyone around him. The ref tried to break them up, but Dean was relentless.

He went on and on, until Dolph jumped in and landed crushing blow to him, between his shoulder blades. Dean cried out in pain, as Zack grabbed the rope, which meant he was safe, for now. This brought Seth into the ring, followed by Drew and eventually Roman. As luck would have it, Seth and Roman "took out the trash", as Dean and Zack continued. Dean was yelling shit, at Zack, and he was giving it right back. Nobody could hear it, but CJ knew what was going on. It wasn't Punk she was warned about, it was Zack. Punk knew that Zack would tell Dean what went down and this way, it looked as if Punk was in the clear. In what seemed like a micro-second, Dean had Zack in a hold that left him screaming like a baby and causing him to tap out. The SHIELD got the win and Dean seemed to have gotten off a little too much energy, as he almost fell, getting out of the ring.

Rebecca and Rachel saw the chain of events and knew it was going to be a long night, as they headed towards the backstage area. Once the guys were backstage and headed for their dressing room, they saw Punk standing with his arm around Eva Maria. "Hey Ambrose!", he called as the group walked by. "I see that you don't like getting punk'd, but I know someone who does" and with that said he walked away. Roman and Seth each grabbed one of Dean's arms and hauled his ass into the dressing room. Once inside, Dean let go and he wasn't stopping until he was damn well good and ready. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM? WHAT DID HE MEAN BY MY BED BUDDY? NOBODY WAS WITH ME LAST NIGHT! I ONLY CARE ABOUT ONE GIRL AND SHE'S DEAD. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LITTLE PRINCESS AND WASN'T WITH ANYONE LAST NIGHT…" and as his voice trailed off he did what he swore he wouldn't do.

He said it and she heard it. The guys turned to see the three girls standing inside the door and the look he saw on her face, well lets just say that if there was an escape clause, for what he just said, he would use it. "SO I'M NOBODY TO YOU! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME AND NOW I SEE THAT YOU DON'T CARE. I NEEDED A FRIEND, BUT YOU ONLY DID WHAT YOU DID BECAUSE YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME. GUESS I'M NOT THE SPECIAL ONE!" and with that said, she ran out the door and down the corridor, as fast as her feet would go. _What just happened here?_, he thought as he looked at his friends and their girlfriends. "What was all that about?", Rachel asked, standing there with Rebecca, who was trying to see where CJ had run off to.

Dean sat down, next to Roman and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "I have no fucking clue", he said as he thought about it. He never said he didn't want her around or that she wasn't special. The only thing he ever said to her was that he'd be there, for her, anytime and then he remembered that he did say it. It was while they were waiting for Seth and Roman to shower this morning. But what he didn't get was why Zack would have made the comment about CJ getting punk'd today but not by Ashton Kut….then it hit him. Standing up, he kicked his gym bag. "DAMN IT! She was with Punk today. I bet he had his slimy hands on her, that's why her shirt was dirty and her collar was up." He turned to the group and explained about CJ leaving during lunch after Punk had talked to her, then her shirt and the how she reacted to him touching her. "She went to him, after I told her not to and I bet she tried to end it and he didn't like it, so he….", but before he could finish his thought, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Big E. "Hey, what's up?…Where?…How long ago?…We're on our way", he said as he ran out the door. The guys looked at him and he yelled back that CJ had taken off, across the parking lot and she didn't look good. The group headed out to the parking area and jumped into the SUV.

Dean started it up and drove away, just as Roman got in. "Dude, slow down. This is a closed parking area, she has nowhere to run". Dean knew that was true, but there were still a lot of cars that she could hide in and around. Just then Rebecca had an idea. "Does she have her phone with her?", she asked. Dean yelled back, "HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW? WHO CARES?", which caused Roman to give him a death glare that said, "You yell like that again and you're going through the windshield". Rebecca sat there and Dean apologized. Nobody knew if she did or not and if she did, was it even turned on. Rachel spoke up and said that she did have it because she had called someone before the match started. Rebecca told the guys her idea and they tried it and sure enough, Seth dialed her number and they were able to track where she was. Dean drove to where the signal was and parked the car, so she couldn't take off. He threw the door open but before he jumped out, Roman grabbed his arm. "Dean, look at her. She looks like a scared little rabbit. If you go out there, acting like a mad-man or even with a hint of anger, she's gonna bolt and if I know her, she might make it over the fence before you even get around the door".

Dean sat back and looked at him as if he had two heads. "What the hell are you talking about, Reigns? She ain't gonna run. It's dark out", he said as he stepped outside and just as Roman said, she headed in the opposite direction. "DAMN IT!", Dean yelled as he got back in the car. They watched, as CJ stopped, leaned against a light pole, and slid down to the ground. She gave up. She was tired of running and if nobody wanted her, then so be it. She opened her purse and pulled out something shiny. "What's that she's holding?", Rachel asked. Just then it became crystal clear what she was holding. The guys jumped out and ran through the cars, to get closer but not to close, just in case. Seth grabbed his phone, pressed as button, and handed it Rachel.

"When the man answers, tell him who you are and that we need him to meet us in the back lot,". Rachel did as she was told and then they waited. Within seconds, another SUV arrived and a huge muscular guy got out. He was the same height as Dean, but built like Roman. Rebecca recognized him as John Cena. He went to the SUV and asked what was up. The girls explained what was going on and that's when he saw the guys, kneeling near CJ. They were trying to talk to her, but she refused to listen. "GET OUTTA HERE! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, DEAN!", CJ said as she held the gun and looked at the guys, who were hiding behind the cars. Seth spoke up and tried to reason with her. "CJ? CJ, sweetheart, it's Seth, I don't know what you were thinking, by coming here with a gun, but you do have people who care about you. Roman and I do, you know that, right?", he said as he turned to see another figure joining them.

John joined the guys, as Seth continued talking to her and Roman explained the chain of events that had led up to this moment. "So, what you're saying is she tried to end it and he raped her, here at the arena? Are you sure, because that's a harsh accusation without proof", he said as he looked at the guys and then back at her. "So, why is she here, if it happened earlier today". Dean started to say something, but Seth stepped in. "When we were heading back to the locker room, Punk made reference to what went down and Dean here freaked out. She heard him say that he wasn't her savior and that he didn't need her". Cena leaned over, smacked Dean across his head, and called him a jerk. "Why the fuck would you say that, Ambrose?", he asked and Dean replied that he had no idea she was even around. "Whatever, right now I don't wanna play he said/she said, all I want is for that girl over there to put the gun down and come over to us, so we can get out of this damn parking lot. It's cold out here".

The group was in agreement, so John stood up and started walking towards CJ. She saw him coming, but refused to lower the gun. "That's close enough, Cena". He knew something was up because she never called him Cena, unless she was pissed at him or teasing and right now, this was the "pissed off CJ" he was talking to. "Hey, let's talk about this. I know that you're hurt and scared, but I'm not a fan of guns and I know you ain't either. Where did you get it and why", he asked. " I got it about three months ago to protect me from Phil's friends and I'm not talking wrestlers. I also figured I could use it, if he came near me again". He seemed to be getting through to her, so he continued a little closer. "I know about what went down today, with Phil and Zack, and I'm gonna take care of it. What I need you to do is put the gun away, so Dean and the others can take you to a nice, warm hotel, OK?", he asked as he got closer. "HE DON"T WANT ME! HE SAID SO HIMSELF! HE SAID HE DOESN'T NEED OR WANT ANY TROUBLE!", she screamed.

John looked at Dean and then, back at CJ. "CJ, listen to me. Dean didn't mean any of that. He explained what he meant and you only heard the ending. What he said was he is tired of all this crap with Punk and Zack. He wants you. He wants to help you and protect you. All you got to do is let him in. I've known him for a while and when it comes to his record with women, I agree he can be a jerk or even a bastard, at times, but I saw the way he was with you last night and today. He won't hurt you and if he does, then he'll answer to me and I don't care if he is part of The SHIELD, I'll beat his boney ass all the way back to Cincinnati, OK?" That comment made her smile because he did owe Dean an ass whipping, but it never happened. "Please, let's go back to the arena or the hotel. I'm cold and hungry and I bet you are, too". CJ looked at him and then at Dean and then the others, as she put the gun down.

John walked over to her. He knelt down and reached for her hands, as he handed the gun to Seth. It was empty, but Seth never let on. She was ice cold and shivering, so he put his jacket around her, as she stood up and she fell into his arms, sobbing heavily. "I'm…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for… being a…a…burden to everyone", she said in between the sobs. "My...my family...trus…trusted me and I...I...let...them… down …even The SHIELD can't help me?", she said as the guys joined her. She looked at Dean and went to him, as he brushed her hair, with his hand, he softly whispered, "I'll be there for you, no matter what, I promise" and then he kissed her. Rebecca and Rachel found a blanket, inside the SUV, and brought it over to the group. Roman opened it and wrapped it around CJ's shoulders. A short time later, CJ was sitting on Dean's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was almost asleep, as the group headed towards the hotel. John had called ahead and asked Nikki and Brie, to get her a room. Once they arrived, John told Seth to park in back, by the service entrance, and he would meet them inside. Once inside, John handed Dean the room card and said goodnight. Dean thanked him and said he would update him, in the morning.

Dean liked John Cena and it often bothered him that they had to do the things they did, to him, even if it was scripted and part of the "entertainment". The group filed into the elevator and when they found their floor, Dean handed Roman the room card, so he could open the door. Dean didn't know it, but CJ was out cold. _She must have fallen asleep during the car ride_, he thought, as he laid her on the bed. He took her overnight bag and his gym bag, from Rebecca and Seth. The group met outside, where Dean thanked them for their help and apologized for what went down. "I think CJ and I are going to have a heart to heart tomorrow, once things calm down. I'm sorry that you guys had to see this, on your first day. Life isn't always this exciting, in the WWE", he said, looking towards Rebecca and Rachel. The girls said they understood and agreed that for the next two weeks, they would do what they could to make CJ feel special and wanted. He kissed each of them and gave "bro-hugs", to Seth and Roman, before heading back into the hotel room. He figured he would take a quick shower, just in case she woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

He stood there, letting the water run over his aching body. He wasn't sure if it was aching because of the match or something else, but when he looked down, he realized that it was probably a 70/30 thing, meaning it was mostly her. He reached for the soap and got a good lather, in his hand, before reaching down and grabbing his erection. He started stroking himself, as he leaned against the shower wall. He hadn't done this in a while, but tonight, he needed a release. Having that girl in his bed last night and around him for most of the day, today, made him as horny as a high school boy, on his first date. He could feel the tension leaving his body, as he imagined CJ sucking him and smiling up at him, just like a little…what did Roman call her?…oh, a little nymph. He felt himself losing control, calling her name, which caused a noise, to be heard, outside the bathroom. He stroked himself faster until his release came quickly. It's not how he wanted to do it, but he wasn't letting her down, again, if she needed him.

He finished his shower, turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door, but when he looked at her, she was still sleeping. She hadn't even moved or changed positions. He leaned against the door casing and sighed, he heard her voice, he knew he did, but then again, he may have imagined it, considering what he was doing. He went to his bag and grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs. He put them on and grabbed his cigarettes, as he opened the sliding door and stepped out for a quick smoke. He thought about what John had said and he had to admit that he was right. He wanted her, trouble and all, even if she was the owners daughter, she was her own person and, for the first time in his life, he had no desire to sleep with anyone else or even her, unless she was ready. This was definitely a first for him, but he liked having someone depend on him because he knew how it felt to not be wanted, but that was another story, for another time.

Roman and Rebecca went to their room, as did Seth and Rachel, but neither couple got much sleep. All the excitement had them feeling "in the mood" but unfortunately for Dean, he was stuck in between both of them. First he heard Rebecca and Roman. He had no idea that Roman's girl was a screamer. He heard Roman talk about it, but now that he heard her, he swore never to doubt Roman's instincts about female orgasms again. However, on the other side, of the wall, Seth must have found a girl who was quiet because he didn't hear a peep out of them until he heard Seth scream, "OW! You didn't have to bite so hard". Dean sat there, trying not to laugh, but it was impossible, so he reached behind him and grabbed the pillow. He covered his face, as he laughed hysterically. He was definitely not getting a room near these guys again. Finally things quieted down and he was able to drift off to sleep. However, had he leaned over, he would have seen that CJ had woken up and that she was laying there, listening to his breathing.

She had heard the shower running and she walked over to see what was going on. She saw what he was doing, since the door was partially open, and her mind went into another dimension. She heard him call out her name and it scared her because nobody had ever done that before. She saw him come out of the bathroom, drop his towel, and put on his underwear. She admired his body and remarked at how different his was to Punk's. Punk had tattoos, but Dean had scars. She wondered how he got them, as she remembered seeing some of them, while he was with NXT. She saw him, standing on the balcony, smoking, and she wanted to go to him, but she didn't want to impose on his "alone time". She also heard the other two couples and she too, tried not to laugh. When she heard him softly snoring, she climbed out of bed , reached inside her bag, and grabbed a set of clothes. She headed into the bathroom and carefully closed the door. She turned on the shower and prayed that he didn't wake up. The nightlight on the hair dryer was enough light, as she stripped off her clothes and put them in the trash bag, under the counter. The water felt nice and warm, on her skin, as she tried to erase the memories, of the past forty-eight hours. She quickly showered, turned off the water, and got out. She dried herself off, brushed her teeth, and got dressed.

She opened the door and saw that Dean was still asleep. He was under the covers, so she assumed that he figured out that she was awake. She crawled under the covers and just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt the bed move. "So, did you have enough hot water?" She froze, as she heard his voice and then the light on the nightstand came on. He was sitting up against the headboard, when he asked her to look at him. She hesitated until he asked her please. She rolled over and saw that his eyes had softened and that he was smiling. It wasn't the geek-type smile, but a soft, "I'm here for you, smile". She laid her head, on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. He started running his fingers up and down her arm. "Can I ask you something", he said, looking down at her. "Sure, go ahead", she said. "What made you run away tonight and do what you did?", he asked. CJ laid there, for a while before speaking. "Well, when Phil lost his title, a few months ago, I was on the receiving end of his anger. Hearing you tonight, brought back those memories and I swore that if it happened again, I wasn't going to be a victim", she said with tears in her eyes. Dean kissed her temple and said, "I'm sorry CJ. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you believe me. It's just that my life isn't exactly perfect and if you knew the real me, you'd run as far away as possible", he said as he looked down at her. She looked up and said the only thing she could say. "Tell you what, why don't we sleep on it and if we still have the same feelings, in the morning, we'll explore our options, deal?" He smiled and said, "Deal", as he kissed her lips and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Dean felt something on his chest. It wasn't heavy, but it smelled nice. He looked down and found that CJ was still laying on his chest, sleeping. He looked further south and saw a small point, under the sheet. _"Damn, it's been a while since that happened"_, he thought as he tried to adjust himself, just incase she woke up. As he laid there, he imagined what was going through her head. "_Was she thinking about him or Punk? Was she really going to hurt herself, if they hadn't been there?" _He was deep in thought, until he touched a black and blue spot, on her shoulder blade, that caused CJ to move at just the right time and come face to face with his "problem". She smiled and acted like she was still asleep. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and his voice in her ear. "CJ…honey, I need you to wake up, please", he asked as she waited a few more minutes, before she "acted like she was just waking up. She stretched and arched her back, like a cat, and just for the hell of it, she "accidentally" brushed her hand against his morning erection. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and once she was off him, he made a bee-line to the bathroom and slammed the door. CJ laid there, smiling, Punk never had that problem. She just assumed that he didn't get excited anymore, when he woke up next to her in the morning. Now she knew better, but it still scared her. Was Dean someone she could see herself with or were the rumors true, about his "behavior with women", as well. She didn't know what to think because right now, all she felt was safe and happy, for the first time in months.

A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and leaned against the door casing. "I'm sorry about waking you up, kitten, but if you hadn't moved, you might have gotten a sticky shower and I don't think you wanted that", he said as he slowly walked back to the bed and sat down. CJ moved over and just laid there, smiling. Dean reached for his jeans and put them on, before he lit a cigarette and headed out onto the balcony. CJ wrapped the sheet around herself and followed him, onto the balcony. He was leaning against the railing, so she put her arms around his waist and rested her head, on his chest. The air was cool and crisp, but they didn't mind. They were deep in a kiss, when they heard a familiar voice say, "Guys, you have room. Why don't you use it?!" They released their lips and found Roman standing on the balcony, drinking a cup of coffee. CJ turned and smiled at the tall Samoan. "Hey, I'd be careful talking there, if I were you. You and your girl kept us up, most of the night", she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Roman shook his head and went back inside after agreeing to meet in the lobby around 9:00am.

The couple shared a few more kisses and then headed back inside, to dress and get ready for the long drive. The group paid their bill and climbed into their rented Ford Expedition. Roman decided to drive, so Rebecca sat next to him. Seth and Rachel decided to take the third row seat, which left Dean and CJ, in the middle seat. Dean was hoping to get the back row because he wanted time alone with CJ, so he quietly pulled Seth aside and asked him and Rachel to switch. Seth smiled and Dean informed CJ that were riding in the back, as she opened the side door. CJ looked confused until she saw Dean's smile. Once everyone was settled in, the group was on their way to South Bend, for the taping of Smack Down and Main Event. Dean and CJ were in the back seat and he had his arm around her. CJ was trying to get some work done, but Dean kept playing with her hair and nibbling on her ear. She finally gave up and put her tablet away.

She settled in and snuggled up to Dean, who somehow managed to throw a blanket over them and CJ realized that it was the same one she had on last night. He put one arm around her and began to kiss her neck, while he massaged her breast, with the other. She smiled and he saw her. "Why are you smiling?", he whispered. Looking straight ahead, as if nothing was happening, she said, "Because I know why you wanted the back seat and why you insisted on bringing the blanket, from last night". He looked up and saw that the other two couples were deep in conversation, so he decided that he would use this time and "get to know" CJ, a little better. He leaned over and kissed her and this time she responded by turning herself and allowing him access to her mouth. Their tongues met and their hands began exploring each others bodies. She removed his jacket and then started for his shirt. He grabbed her wrists and told her slow down because they had all the time in the world. He placed his hand, on her stomach, above the waistband, of her sweats and slowly slid it inside. He found that she was wet and he smiled, as he whispered in her ear. "Damn, kitten, I really do get to you, don't I?" CJ smiled as she placed a hand, on his lap and found him equally ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean removed his arm and undid his jeans, so CJ would have better access to his hardened member. He reached his fingers back inside the waistband of her panties and slowly made his way down to her soft area. She let out a soft moan and he proceeded to insert a finger or two inside her heated core, willing her to relax and let herself go. She released her juices onto his fingers and when he removed them, he slowly licked them and smiled. She tasted so sweet and she was all his. She wanted to say something, but she decided to show him instead so CJ slid under the blanket and was able to maneuver herself, so that she was able to take him, in her mouth, without anyone realizing she was gone. She kissed the tip of his cock and then slowly began sucking it and licking it up and down. Each time she took him in deeper and deeper, she felt him get even harder. Just as he was about to cum, he motioned for her lay down, on the back seat, as he grabbed a condom, from his wallet and quickly covered himself. Then he straddled her and slowly inserted himself, into her hot, wet, core. Maybe it was the excitement of it being their first time or the fact that at any given second, their friends would turn around and see them "getting busy in the backseat", but they didn't care. For just a few seconds, it was Dean and CJ, going where neither one ever dreamed of going. Just as she was about to explode, Dean kissed her, mainly to keep from screaming out his name, as they both came.

They sat up and dressed, as fast as they could, without anyone seeing them, or so they thought. Once they were dressed, Dean threw the blanket, in back on top of their suitcases, and the couple focused on the road ahead. Roman looked back, at the group, and smiled. "I'm going to stop for gas and we can get lunch, if anyone is hungry", he said, as he looked directly at CJ and Dean. Dean scowled at him, as CJ smacked his hand. "That's great Roman because I need to check in, with a few people", CJ said. The SUV pulled into the gas station and everyone got out. Dean stepped out of the SUV, then helped CJ down. Dean reached for CJ's jacket, as Roman told the attendant to fill it up. As they made their way into the restaurant, Roman looked at Dean and said, "Hey Dean, your shirt's un-tucked", which caused Dean to turn around and flip him off.

The group was sitting, in a booth, when Dean and Roman, came in. CJ looked up and slid over, next to Seth, so Dean could sit down. Roman slid in next to Rebecca, just as the server came to take their drink and food order. CJ looked up and saw Roman looking at her, with a smile. "CJ, do you know of any good shopping malls, near the arena?", Rachel asked, once their food arrived. CJ said that she knew of one that was about twenty minutes, from the arena. "You wanna come with us?", Rebecca asked. CJ declined saying that she had things to do, before the meet and greet, but she agreed to join them, on the next one. Just as she said that, Roman laughed and said, "Looks like Dean already had his meet and greet", to which Dean replied with a swift kick under the table, which made Roman jump and hit the table. The rest of the group looked at the two guys and then Seth said, "OK boys, eat your lunch or you'll both go out to the car, got it?" The looks that the table were given, caused everyone to laugh hysterically. CJ sat there and wondered what was in store, for later today.

After they ate, CJ and Roman went and paid for the gas and lunch. As they walked out, Roman reached for her arm, stopping them in their tracks. "Hey CJ, a word of caution. I know you're having issues with Punk, but Dean tends to go head first into things and I don't mean that he uses that thing three feet above his ass". CJ looked up at her friend with a puzzled look. Roman raised his eyebrows and then CJ knew exactly what he meant. She looked at him and realized that he knew what they had done, in the back seat. "Oh, Roman. No, I'm not looking for another mistake. Dean is a great guy and I've known him, as long as I've known you and Seth, and all the other wrestlers. I know he had a hard life, growing up, I don't want a relationship like that right now. I need time to focus on work and other stuff. But, thanks for the warning and concern. I wished I had a brother like you, who cared about me", she said as she went to hug her friend, but he turned the tables and got her in a head lock. He rubbed her head, which caused her laugh and wiggle out of his grip. She ran towards the car, with him in pursuit, but neither one saw the look they received, from the man in the back seat.

The group arrived at their hotel and checked in. CJ was about to give the directions, to the mall, to Rebecca and Rachel, when the concierge said they offered a free shuttle, to the mall, for hotel guests. This made Roman and Seth happy because their girls would be safe and then they could be dropped off, at the arena, before the show. "OK guys, here are you room keys. We need to be down here, in the lobby by 5:30pm, no later, understand?", CJ said as she checked her phone. The group headed to their rooms and the group was shocked that there were 4 room keys and 3 couples. "CJ, why did you get 4 room keys, I thought you were sharing a room with me", Dean said with a sad look on his face. CJ smiled and Roman knew what was going on. She had gotten her and Dean adjoining rooms, this way, nobody would be able to say anything, as each person had their own entrance and she could use her half, as the meeting room if needed. "You'll see. Just go inside and wait for me", she said as she slid the key-card in the slot and opened the door. A few minutes later, she turned the lock on the door and knocked. Dean opened his door and smiled. "You little sneak. So this is how it's gonna be?", he asked, taking her into his arms and kissing her. The bell-captain came up a few minutes later and delivered their bags. CJ was busy notifying the wrestlers and giving them their updated meet and greet schedules, so Dean took care of it.

Once she was done with that, she unpacked some of her things and set up her "make-shift" office. Dean came into her room and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. "You know, the king bed, in my room is a lot roomier, than the back of the SUV. Just saying". CJ declined saying that they were on a tight schedule and they needed to get going because if she really said what she was thinking, she would have taken him right then and there, on her bed. CJ decided to grab a quick shower, because she had a meeting, once they arrived at the arena. She got dressed and when she came out of the bathroom, Dean looked at her. She did not look like the same woman that went in, just a few minutes ago. He walked to the bathroom, looked inside and then back her CJ. "OK, where's the girl who went in, before you came out?", he asked. CJ smiled and kissed his cheek. "Funny Ambrose, now get in there and get changed. We need to be downstairs in 45 minutes and I don't want people talking, if I'm late". Now, he saw it, the real CJ. The no-nonsense, in your face, balls-to-the-wall girl, who used to put the fear of god, in the NXT & FCW wrestlers, she worked with.

A few minutes later, Dean and CJ emerged from the elevator. He wore blue jeans, t-shirt, his jacket and a ball cap, while she wore a business suit, similar to the one her sister wears, but with a skirt, that showed off her long legs. If there was one thing that she and Stephanie shared, it was their long legs. Her hair was up and she had make-up on causing both Seth and Roman, to do a double take as she walked by them. They had seen her dressed before, but this time, she looked different. CJ checked her phone and saw that she had several text messages and two voice-mails, that sounded like he was not happy about her missing the bus. She played the messages and the last one, made her cringe. _"BITCH! I told you to be on my bus and I see that you chose to ignore me. You have left me no choice but to make a few changes, to the schedule. I have requested that you be my valet, for the night, which includes the meet and greet, and it seems as though the authority agrees with me. So, once you get here, you are to meet Triple H and he will tell you what I need done. Understand?" _

She excused herself and headed outside, while the guys waited for a few of the other wrestlers, to show up. She was deep in conversation and didn't notice that the guys had come out of the hotel. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I WORK FOR THE WWE, NOT CM PUNK! If you have a problem with that, then so be it. If you don't want the valet assigned to you, then you don't need or get one, got it?" and with that said, she slammed her phone shut just in time to see Dean walking towards her. Before he could even say a word, she opened up and said, "It's a business issue and nothing for you to be concerned with". The group climbed into their SUV and headed towards the arena. CJ was pissed. There was no way in hell that she would be by his table, during the fan-appreciation meet and greet. That was not her job, his valet was Eva Marie. The SUV arrived at the arena and before Roman could even put the car in park, CJ was out the door and headed towards Punk's bus. "I see you got my message?", he asked smugly. "Yes I did and it ain't happening. You have a valet, for that. Her name is Eva Marie. I told you to stay away from me. I don't do valet and even if I did, you would be the last person on earth that I would valet for. I am in charge of promotions and events and I will be too busy dealing with the fans, to baby sit your sorry punk ass", she said trying not to laugh at the last thing she said.


	12. Chapter 12

After going a few rounds with Punk, she headed into the arena and found that the fans were already lining up, to meet their favorite wrestlers. Dean managed to capture CJ's arm and pull her in for a kiss, but he saw she was upset and asked what was up. "It was nothing, Dean. Just business. Phil thinks he can use my sister to get what he wants, but I'm not giving in. Besides, he's pissed because I wasn't on his bus last night and you beat his sorry ass", she said as she put her phone in her purse and reached for his hand. Dean didn't move and when CJ turned to look at him, she didn't like what he saw. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm getting really tired of rescuing people and then having them ditch me. If you want to go back to his sorry ass, then go. I heard the tone of you voice. You still want him, don't you?", he said looking at her. She stood there, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. She had no idea why he would say something like that. He knew, as well as she did , that Punk was a threat to her. "What the hell does that mean? Why would you even ask such a thing?", she said standing there, shocked. Then, just as easy as he said it, he recanted it and looked at her. "I'm sorry, CJ. It's just that every time I hear you say his name, you get anxious and I wanna take that hurt away", he said as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her. When they ended the kiss, CJ stood there, speechless. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned and headed off, towards the stage. She didn't see the hurt in Dean's eyes, as he stood there, watching her walk away, knowing that she might still want CM Punk.

"How we doing South Bend, Indiana!", CJ asked as she took the stage, for the Q & A portion, of the meet and greet. The wrestlers were getting settled in, on stage, and this was a chance for the fans to ask them anything and everything. This is what CJ liked to do, she liked doing these types of promotions because it gave her access to the fans and she loved seeing their faces, especially the kids. She played trivia games, for WWE prizes, she helped answer questions, and even got to asked a few, too. The WWE stars were impressed and that's when most of them realized, who she was, because she did the exact same thing, when she ran development, in Florida. Dean could see that she was happy, but that was short lived when someone asked Punk a question about his love life. "I see that the lady, in the red shirt has a question", CJ asked as her assistant joined the lady. "Hi, my name is Jackie and I was wondering if CM Punk has a girlfriend? My best friend and I were at a bar in Memphis, a few weeks ago, and we saw him with this girl, but she didn't look like the girl he has been seen with in the WWE promo shots?" CJ stood there, speechless. _Did everyone know about Punk and his fan-girls? Well, if they didn't, they do now. _She looked at the people on stage, her friends and colleagues, and she felt like she was in a fish bowl. After an eerie silence, CJ regained her composure and passed the question to Punk, who politely answered. "At this time, my girlfriend and I are working on some issues, so I'm sorry to say that yes, I am currently seeing someone and she means the world to me". After saying this, he turned towards CJ and smiled. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

After the Q & A, it was time for the meet and greet. CJ escorted the wrestlers, to their respective areas and walked away. She figured she had at least an hour or so, of peace and quiet. She headed inside and was met by her sister, Stephanie. "Hey CJ, you got a second?", Stephanie asked as motioned for CJ to follow her. Once they were inside, Stephanie turned and hugged her little sister. "I am so glad that you are here. I know that it's been a while, since we talked and all, but I want to make sure that everyone is treating you ok". CJ sat down and relaxed. "Yeah, sis. Everyone has been great, so far. These past few days have been a little hectic but hey, that's what we live for, right?" Stephanie shook her head, in agreement and then the big question came. "I heard about what happened, the other night with you and Phil. Is everything OK with the two of you?" CJ told her that everything was fine and that they had a misunderstanding. "Phil and I are cool. We're taking a break, for a while. Just like you and Paul did. Besides, I heard that daddy dearest has something in store for me, now that I'm away from everything developmental". Stephanie shook her head and they continued to talk about the family and other things, until Triple H walked in and ruined it. "Hey CJ, what's this I hear about you and The Shield?" CJ had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh?", she said, looking up at him. ""What do you mean, me and The Shield?" Triple H went on to say that he heard a rumor that she was planning on siding with The Shield, instead of with Punk against the authority. "Seriously Paul, you think I'm in with those yahoos? What or should I say who gave you that information.?" He refused to say, but she knew who it was. "Forget it, I'm outta here. Let me know when we go live, so I can get my lines right", she said as she stood up. But before she could walk out the door, Stephanie gave her a present. "By the way, dad wants you to wear this tonight. It's part of the new image and story line. The script changes are inside, too".

Talk about shocking, she was sitting in the Diva's locker room, looking at the bag and reading the notes. She and Punk would have a falling out and she would then be protected by The Shield. She was deep in thought when, AJ and Natalie came in, along with a few of the other female wrestlers. "Hey CJ, what's Up?", Nikki asked as she sat down, next to CJ. "Nothing much. Just hiding out here. I'm deciding what to do next, with the DIVA roster. I wanna mix things up and get you girls, more matches, and I don't mean dark ones. I mean main roster, Monday night stuff", she said as she hid the bag that Stephanie gave her. Once everyone was gone, she took out the tissue wrapping and found a black pair of pants, black hi-tops, a black shirt, a hat and black vest. She looked at the logo and shook her head. The papers inside showed that tonight, on Monday Night RAW, she was going to tell the authority where to go, via Brad Maddox, and become The Shield's valet. 'WHAT THE FUCK!" she said as she stood up and threw the clothing, on the floor. She texted Stephanie, "WTF! How is this part of my development/promo job?" A few minutes later, she got her reply. "It's where we need to go and it's good for business, besides, with the upcoming matches involving the Shield, it'll make it more interesting. People will think that you are calling the shots". CJ shook her head, now she remembered why she never asked her dad for a spot in the WWE and stayed low key.

The Shield's locker room was quiet. Dean had hardly said a word, since the meet and great fan encounter. There were definitely a lot of fan-girls and had he been in another frame of mind, he would have easily made reference to them and secured a "friend for the night", but right now, all he could think about was the comment that Punk had made and the fact that CJ was meeting with the powers that be. "Hey Ambrose, you getting ready?", Seth asked as he came out of the locker room and sat down, next to Rachel. The girls had just gotten back and they were all heading down, to the catering room, for a bite to eat. Just as the door to their locker room opened, CJ came out of the Diva's locker room, holding a black duffle bag. Gone was the skirt and blouse and high heels. They had been replaced by black cargo pants, a black shirt, black high-tops, black vest and hat. If they didn't know any better, it looked like she was dressed as one of them. She was heading towards the main arena and as Roman yelled for her, she ignored him. She didn't want to see the guys right now, as she needed to find her partner in crime, for this current situation, Brad Maddox.

Walking into the common area, CJ played her part. "MADDOX! Where the hell are you?!", she yelled. This caught the attention of a lot of people, including Punk and The Shield. As if on cue, Brad came out of the catering room, with a plate of food. "Hey, love the new look. It's sexy as hell and a great new addition, to the group". Dean had no idea what was happening because he was told that their valet wasn't set to debut until after Summer Slam. "What is all this about. I was just informed that effective immediately, I'm the valet for The Shield. This is not in my job description and I wanna know why you took it upon yourself, to assign me to them?" Putting his plate down, Brad said, "I did it because it's what's best for business". Punk made sure to add a little "extra" to the fire, when he added his comments and that set off one particular person. "Well, all I can say is that it's gonna be very interesting when I pin you down, before I take out the trash, uh…I mean The Shield". Once the "confrontation" was over, things went back to normal, except for Punk and CJ. He glared at her and if looks could kill, she would be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell Punk? You know I don't wrestle and that I had no idea I was going to be put in this position", she said as she turned just in time to see Dean and the others walk out. The room was quiet. This was definitely one of the most best kept secrets, in the WWE Universe. CJ and Dean were being thrown into a relationship, just as CJ and Punk's was ending. So much for art imitating life, but CJ couldn't believe what was happening. She went from being in wrestler development, to event & promotions, and now valet for the "Hounds of Justice", as she called them, all within six month time. She needed to get away, so she grabbed the black bag, Stephanie gave her, and headed out to the SUV. She threw the bag inside and started screaming. "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW? I haven't wrestled in over a year and even if I could remember it, I can't take down someone like Punk" she said to herself, as she climbed up inside the SUV. She knew she would never be "wrestling" with Punk or any other guy, unless it was a mixed-tag team and even then the females rarely fought, the male wrestlers, but it was the sheer principle, of the idea. She went to shut the door and start the engine, when this figure climbed on the floor board and grabbed the door. "Where do you think your going?", he said. She turned to see Dean standing there, reaching for the steering wheel. "Back off, Jon. I'm not staying here", she said as she tried to move his hand, which seemed to weigh a ton right now. "Well, I can't let you do that little lady, because as our valet, you need to make sure we are ready for our entrance", he said, as he stepped down and opened the door.

She got out of the car and looked up at him. "I swear on my mother's life, that I had nothing to do with this. I went to see Stephanie and she handed me the bag and said, it was 'best for business'. I tried calling my dad, but he's 'out of the office', so I have no idea what I'm gonna do", she said as she took her hat off and fluffed her hair. She started to pace back and forth and if she smoked, she would've lit one up, right then and there. Looking at the tour busses that had been brought in, she sighed. Thinking back to the night, at the family home in Connecticut, she wishes now that she had kept her mouth shut about moving up, in the WWE. "I know you didn't plan this and I'm not mad at you. I'm upset with what Phil said about taking you down. When we get a female in the ring, even as a valet, there's a chance of her getting hurt. I've seen it before and it's even harder if the female is involved, with someone", he said as he lit up cigarette. She knew he was right because she had seen it, too. She saw her sister take a pretty nasty beating, when she was a valet/manager and even a wrestler.

CJ looked at her watch and saw that it was time go inside and see how the fans would react to her, being in The Shield's corner. Since she was the guest announcer and kicking off the show, she needed to get ready and use the time to debut her new look. Dean knew she was having trouble dealing with this new title, but right now he needed to focus on his match between the Rhodes brothers and Drew McIntyre. Once inside, she ignored everyone around her, as she got wired and was given her microphone. She heard them play Triple H's entrance song. She listened to his announcement and then she heard her song, "The Final Countdown" by Europe. The crowd had no idea who was coming out, until they saw her face on the big screen and then the crowd was on it's feet. She stopped at the top of the entrance ramp and admired the crowd and their response to her. She waited for a few seconds before she headed towards the ring and climbed onto the apron.

She climbed in the ring and went to the center of the ring and stood there. "Welcome to Monday Night RAW, CJ. I see you dressed to impress, tonight?", he said as he extended his hand to her. She shook it and stepped back. "Well, it's not like you and Stephanie gave me a choice of what to wear. Besides, I kinda like this look because it represents how I feel about you and my sister's 'Best for Business' crap", she said as she used air quotes. "Now CJ, you really shouldn't talk like that because I'm the one who wanted you to become a valet, for The Shield. See, if it were up to your sister and Kane, they would assign you to someone with the hopes that you would fail and therefore, you would go back to Florida and leave the WWE because she feels threatened by you. If you valet for The Shield, then they can protect you". CJ acted hurt, as this was setting up the story line, for a lot of different scenarios.

She looked down, then up at Triple H, as she removed her hat and shook her hair loose, letting it fall around her shoulders. Then she stepped closer to Triple H and said, in true McMahon form, "Well, then I guess I owe you a huge thank you for believing in me and giving me the chance to prove that I am worthy of being a member of the WWE family". The audience didn't know what to do until she reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, much to the surprise of the audience and the spectators back stage. The audience went crazy and had there been a camera backstage, they would have seen two very upset men, who actually agreed that the kiss was not needed, even though it was in the script. She released his lips and said, "Welcome to Monday Night Raw, South Bend! Enjoy the show and Believe in the Shield!" and with that said, she dropped the microphone and walked out of the ring. She stopped at the top of the entrance and waved to the audience and Triple H before exiting behind the black curtain.

The next act was up and CJ headed towards The Shield's locker room. She opened the door to find four faces staring at her. "What was all that about", Roman and Seth said, in unison. "Nice to see you, too", CJ said as she walked in and grabbed a bottle of water. "Knock it off, CJ. You know what we mean. What's this about you being our valet and then kissing your brother-in-law, on national TV?" Before she had a chance to respond, Dean pushed open the door and almost took the hinges off-despite it being a heavy door at that. He asked Rebecca and Rachel to leave the room, so he could talk freely, with his team-mates and "her", he pointed towards CJ. Rebecca and Rachel were hesitant to leave, but CJ assured them that she would be ok, so they left but didn't go very far.

"NOW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Dean said as he walked towards CJ, who all of a sudden saw CM Punk in front of her and feared for her safety. "THAT KISS WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT AND YOU KNOW IT!", he screamed. CJ said that it was added before she went out there. "It was a last minute change", she said and even she was shocked that it was presented to her. "All I was supposed to was go out there and accept the new position and act as if I was pissed at Stephanie, for going behind my back with Kane. It was supposed to be a double cross, but now it fuels the fire that maybe something else is going to happen", CJ said as Roman and Seth were now standing next to Dean, in their "Shield" pose. Dean wasn't happy with it because now, he was forced to be with this person more than he wanted to be. CJ grabbed her water and left, mumbling how she was working with a bunch of little boys. She found the girls waiting outside and she told them they could go back in.

She saw Stephanie and Triple H and walked over to them, not knowing what to expect. Kane came out and hugged her. "That was awesome. The intensity of that kiss, has blew up twitter. Hash tag non-sisterly-kiss is trending world wide. You did it", he said. Stephanie also hugged her congratulated her, on her performance. "Definitely SLAMMY worthy, for next year", she added. CJ was glad it was over because she felt really odd about kissing her brother-in-law like that. The camera crew had filmed Stephanie and Kane's reaction, to the kiss, which would be shown later on. CJ sat alone, in the catering room, looking at her twitter site and it was just as she thought. The audiences, both home and inside were split 50/50. Some liked that she was attached to The Shield and the tweets said that she was either going to help divide them or keep them together, while others were happy she "stuck it to her sister" and there were those who hated both versions, so overall she did her job.

Just as she was about to get up and head out to meet the guys, for their entrance, she was stopped by CM Punk, who was headed out to meet Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel. "I saw your performance and I have to say, you were very convincing out there. First you sleep with Jericho, then me, and now Jon. It was only a matter of time before you went after your brother-in-law, but I'll accept that because it pisses your sister off and I like sticking it to the authority", he said as he walked around and placed his hands on her shoulders and his mouth near her ear. "Maybe you and I ain't so different after all", Maybe you're a fan-girl, in secret, but don't want to admit it because then you'd be a hypocrite". She elbowed him, in his ribs and told him to get away or else she'd make sure to tell her brother-in-law about him. Punk heard his name and he left the room, allowing CJ to let out a heavy sigh and lean back, in her chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the locker room, Dean, Seth, and Roman were getting ready for their entrance but it just didn't feel right. "Guys, I don't know about you, but something doesn't feel right", Roman said as he wet his hair. "Maybe it's just me, but having a fourth member just doesn't fit, even if she is just a valet, do you know how many valets get hammered, during matches?", Seth went on to say but was soon interrupted by Dean, who asked if CJ had been doing any practice moves, with anyone. "As far as I know, she hasn't been in a ring since she walked away, from the training facility, a year ago", Seth said. "When us three, Punk, and Daniel all came up, she was working with development, but not really hands on techniques, just demonstrating every now and then", Seth continued. Roman and Dean asked how come Seth knew so much about CJ's past. He said that they talked here and there, but it was public knowledge, in the world of WWE.

Finally it was time for The Shield to make their entrance. They were escorted to the entrance they would use and waited. CJ had her hat on and it was decided that she would walk behind Dean and in front of Roman and Seth, kinda like they were protecting her, from people. Once their theme music started, they made their way down the stairs and just as they passed a group of drunk guys, one of them reached out and grabbed CJ's hand. He tried pulling her towards him, but Roman pulled her away, causing her to almost fall, flat on her face. She recovered and met Dean at the wall, who extended his hand to her, so she could climb over the barrier. She refused his hand and hopped over it, just as she was taught. This told the WWE universe that she was someone who could take care of herself and didn't really need protecting. She escorted the guys to the ring and as the three of them climbed on the ring and stood on the apron, she walked over to the announcer's area and took a seat.

CJ took her seat, along side Michael, Jerry, and John (a.k.a. JBL) just as their opponents were introduced. John opened the commentary and asked how she was doing. CJ, with her headset in place, said, "I'm doing fine. In less the six months, I've gone from development and training to being the forth member of The Shield. Not to mention that I have a feeling something is going down, with the authority". They all chatted and commented on the match, but CJ was focused on Dean and the beating he was getting from Cody Rhodes. She was deep in thought when she heard Mike ask about the recent changes taking place and then the big question, was asked. "That kiss you planted on Triple H, earlier this evening. Is there anything behind it?" CJ asked what he meant, but before he could answer, Drew sent Seth over the ropes and into the announcers table. As he laid there, on the ground, trying to regain his composure, Dean climbed in and started going off on him. Once Seth was up and focused, he headed back into the ring, but ended up meeting Goldust. He was able to tap in Roman, who speared him and went for the cover, but he kicked out. The next twenty minutes was a blur to CJ, as she chatted with the announcers, while the match went back and forth. Then, she saw Dean come flying out, on the side and land hard, on his back. Out of concern or instinct, either way it was ad-libbed and fueled the rumor mill, she threw her headset and climbed on the apron, next to Seth, causing Cody Rhodes to lose focus and instead of hitting Seth, he connected with her, sending her to the mat, with a loud thud. She knew she hit the wrong way, when her lower body hit the mat and her upper hit the cement. She saw a bunch of bright dots and then everything went black.

Seeing CJ land like she did, caused the audience to react and boo Cody. He stood there, looking at her as they went to commercial. Once the cameras were off, Seth and Cody jumped down and kneeled next to CJ. Dean came rushing over, just as Cody was reaching for her. "CJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick you", he said as Dean yelled at him, for what he did. "Don't touch her, you bastard. Didn't you see her standing there", he asked as the paramedics came running over. They accessed the situation and after what seemed like forever, CJ opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to sit up, but her neck and back, were in too much pain. "Ma'am, you need to lie down", the paramedics said but CJ refused. She felt a pain in her neck and back and that's when she had forgotten how it felt to be hit, in the face, by a boot. Thank god she remembered her training and was able to see Cody's leg come up, which allowed her to pull back, but not quickly enough to avoid connect with his boot. The show came back and the cameras started rolling, as they showed CJ being wheeled out on a stretcher, then panned back to show Seth and Cody, going at it. Seth turned to see Dean' face and he tapped in, just as Cody tapped in Drew. Dean didn't want Drew, but it didn't matter. This had become personal, now. The audience was eating it up, although most of them wanted to see Dean go after Cody. Roman yelled for a tag, just as Drew tagged Cody, Dean didn't want to tag but he did. Once he had Cody set up, within seconds, Roman speared Cody. The Shield had won and Dean looked down at Cody and said, "You mess with our girl, you mess with The Shield" and then they exited the ring, heading up the ramp and behind the black curtain.

Running towards their dressing room, they found CJ still laying on the stretcher. She was wearing a neck brace and an ice pack, on her face. Roman saw that she had a cut above her right eye and that must have been where Cody's boot caught her. Dean reached for her hand and smiled down at her. "Hey honey, Why did you do that? You were supposed to stay safe in the chair, not on the apron", he spoke, as he brushed a piece of hair away from face. Roman and the girls stood there, looking at Dean's reaction. "So, are you convinced that he doesn't have feelings for her?", Rachel said, looking at Rebecca. Seth came over and immediately commented on what happened. "See, I told you. She got herself knocked out because of us." Roman looked at Seth and said that it wasn't their fault. "Nobody told her to stand on the apron and distract Cody, from kicking you. She did it herself and I'll be damned if I know why", he said as the paramedics finished their paperwork. "We're going to take her to the hospital for some X-rays and a CAT-scan to make sure there are no other injuries. If you wish to go along, you are more than welcome to", the head E.M.T said as they wheeled her out of the arena and into a waiting ambulance. Since the guys weren't released yet, Rebecca and Rachel offered to go and keep her company, until they could get there.

The rest of the night went as planned with promo shots of Stephanie and Kane talking in secret, Stephanie and Triple H arguing and then concern for her sister, and the Wyatts making plans towards CM Punk. After the show was over, Punk came back looking for Dean and the others. He found them outside their locker room, talking to Brad and Cody. Punk took off running and slammed Dean against the wall and then proceeded to go off on him, punch after punch. It took Brad, and Seth to pull him off Dean, who looked like he had seen better days, and Roman and Cody to hold Dean back, after he connected with Punk, a few times. "WHAT THE HELL, AMBROSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER, NOT GET HER BEAT UP!", he screamed and then Dean spoke up, "NO PHIL, I DIDN'T LET HER GET HER BEAT UP, THAT"S YOU'RE JOB!" and then he turned to Cody and went off on him. "DIDN'T YOU SEE HER THERE?", Punk asked Cody, as he broke free. Cody was upset about what happened and he said so, to both Dean and Punk. "I had no idea she would be standing there, when I went after Seth, but when I did see her, I held back on the kick. Believe me, I love her like a sister and I would never hurt her".

Just then Stephanie and Triple H came by. "We just got word from the hospital. They are keeping CJ over night, for evaluation. It's standard procedure for people with head injuries. She has slight concussion, along with some bruises and a few black and blue marks. The doctor isn't sure how they got there, but he figures she may have gotten them when she fell. If anyone needs anything, please let us know", Stephanie said as she and Triple H left the group. Nobody saw Punk, in the corner, pacing back and forth. Brad walked over and asked if he was OK and Punk snapped at him. What he was concerned with were the marks on CJ's body. He knew that someone would ask her about them and he prayed that she didn't say anything about where she got them. The group agreed that it had been a long night and decided to just head back to the hotel. However, Dean, Roman, and Seth headed over to the hospital, to make sure CJ was OK and to get their girlfriends.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived at the hospital, just as Punk and Cody did and it wasn't a pretty sight, but they agreed to be civil, for CJ and the hospital's sake. Roman saw Rebecca and Rachel, sitting in the waiting room and Rachel filled them in. "…but she refused to tell them about her other injuries". "I thought she only had a concussion", Cody said. Roman and the others knew what she was talking about and they were grateful that she didn't say anything or at least Punk was relieved. "Can we see her, yet?", Punk asked. But before anyone could answer, a short, red-haired nurse came out and said, "Is there a Jonathan Good here?", she asked as Dean stepped up and acknowledged that he was the person she was looking for. Shaking his hand she continued, "Hi, my name is Sharon and I'm Ms. McMahon's, uh I mean Ms Edwards' nurse. She woke up asking for you". Looking at the rest of the group, she continued, "If the rest of you would like to wait here, I'll keep you updated, as best as I can" Seeing that she was in good hands, the group decided that they would go back to the hotel and try to get some sleep. "You coming Phil?", Seth asked as he put his arm around Rachel's waist. Phil looked at the group and respectfully decline. "I'm gonna wait here and see if I can talk to her, once Dean is done. I'll tell him that you guys left and are headed back to the hotel". The group said their good-bye's and Phil was left alone, with his thoughts.

Dean followed the nurse down the corridor and into the last room, on the left. She was laying there, with her eyes closed, and when he looked up, he saw an X-ray of her right arm. He was very familiar with these, but seeing that they were of his girl, yeah "_his girl?", _made it all to real_. _He was brought back to reality, when he heard her softly call his name. "Dean?", she asked as she turned to see him there. The doctor came in, as Dean sat next to CJ, holding her hand. He extended his hand and Dean accepted it. "Good Evening, my name is Dr. White and I have a few questions to ask you CJ, if you feel up to it". CJ agreed but only after she made it clear that she was not staying the night. The doctor said it would depend on her answers, to his question. "OK, let's get started. What's your name?…Caroline Joanna McMahon….What is the date today?…Monday, May 20th, 2013...Who's the president of the United States?…Obama…Where did those bruises come from?", he finally asked.

CJ looked at Dean and he spoke up. "Well, she is a female wrestler and during training, you sometimes get banged up and bruised", he said looking at the doctor, daring him to question his response. After a few more questions, he was satisfied that CJ was OK to go home, but he made it clear that Dean needed to make sure he kept an eye on her, for at least the first twenty-four hours. As CJ got dressed, the doctor gave Dean a prescription for pain medication and a list of do's and don'ts, for people with head injuries. "…and if she gets sick, dizzy, or has trouble focusing, make sure you bring her back here, as soon as possible. OK?" Dean agreed as he signed her paperwork. The orderly came with a wheelchair, as he reached for her hand. As she was wheeled out of the ER and towards the waiting area, they saw that Punk was waiting for them. CJ gripped Dean's hand and smiled. Dean excused the orderly and motioned for Phil to come over. "Hey Phil". He bent down and hugged her. He said that the others went back to the hotel and then, as if she could read his mind, she said, "No, I didn't tell them anything. Dean did. He said I got them while practicing wrestling moves. So you can thank him, for covering it up, literally". Punk looked at Dean and Phil extended his hand. He looked at CJ and the soft look she gave him, made his heart melt, and he did it for her and only her. "Thanks, Jon", he said and then he walked away, silently.

Back at the hotel, the group was getting ready for bed. Roman and Rebecca went to their room and Rebecca decided that she wanted to take a nice relaxing bath. She saw that Roman was on the phone, probably talking to Dean about CJ, so she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. Roman caught sight of his girlfriend, stripping off her clothing and slowly stepping into the tub. God he ached for her and he wanted to be with her, but Dean wouldn't shut up. "OK, that sounds great and tell her that we love her and we'll see her tomorrow", he said as he ended the call. A few moments later, Roman was completely naked, as he joined her in the tub. Taking the washcloth, he said, "Now, it's my turn to take care of you" and he did just that. He washed her back, her neck, and slowly made his way to the front. She felt so relaxed that she started to fall asleep. She felt his hands massaging her breasts and then they ran down her stomach and between her legs. She leaned back against him and she felt his hard erection and she knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He found her soft, fuzzy opening and within minutes he had her moaning his name. She came long and hard, as he kissed her neck, leaving a small mark that said "she's mine".

They got out of the tub and he took her hand, as he led her to the bed. She put her arms around his neck, kissed his lips, and slowly trailed kisses down his chest. Then she dropped to her knees and continued kissing him until she found his hard, throbbing cock. Looking up at him with a devilish grin she said, "You know what? I think I'm hungry for a lollipop" and with that said, she inserted the tip of his erection into her mouth and slowly began to devour him, one lick and suck, at a time. She could hear him moan, each time she took him deeper and deeper in her mouth. As she sucked his hard cock, he started to ramble on about this and that and just before he came she heard him say that after tonight, they were definitely going to the next level of their relationship. She stood up and kissed him, but he wasn't finished yet. They went to the bed and made passionate love until 4:00am, when they decided that they should try and get some sleep, before they had to get up and head out, to the next city.

In the other room, across the hall, Seth was getting ready, for a special night with Rachel. She had been in CJ's room, helping her get ready for bed. When she came back to her room, she saw the soft glow and smell of candles, burning. She didn't see Seth anywhere, so she figured she had a few minutes to spare. She showered and dressed in her newest nightwear, a pink and white satin nightgown with matching robe. She stepped out of the shower and caught sight of Seth, who was dressed in his silk pajamas bottoms and looking out the window, at the city. They had a beautiful view of the city and he could see her reflection in the window, as she walked toward him and placed her arms around his waist. She began placing soft kisses on his neck. "Do you see anything you like, Mr. Rollins?" He turned to her and said, "OH YEAH!" and he kissed her. When their lips separated, he offered her a glass of champagne. As she sipped her champagne, she felt Seth's hot breath on her neck.

She leaned back against him and immediately felt his desire. She reached behind her and started rubbing his crotch and then she purred, "Do you really feel like celebrating tonight? Because, I really don't feel up to it" and then she removed herself, from his clutches, put her glass on the table and headed towards the bed. Seth got that look in his eye and he immediately he reached for her, throwing her on the bed. "Well, even though you're not up for it, I am and now I'm going to torture you, the way you torture me" and with that said he removed her robe and one strap of her nightgown. He still had his glass of champagne and once the strap was gone, he tipped his glass over and let a few drops of champagne run down her exposed breast. A cold chill went up her spine as he took the breast in his mouth and started sucking on it. After he released it, he looked into her eyes and said, "Do you still want to pass on the celebrating?" She finally gave in and kissed him with such passion, that when their lips released, it felt as if the room was spinning. She allowed him to remove the rest of her clothing and she was now completely naked, right in front of him. He stood in front of her and took his pants off. She saw what she wanted, so she took his hard cock, in her mouth, and started giving it butterfly kisses.

He tasted so good that she just continued to suck on him and didn't even hear him say he was going to cum, until he shot his hot, sweet load in her mouth. She savored every drop as it ran down her throat and when they kissed, the taste of him on her lips and the champagne was enough to get him rock hard again and this time, it was his turn to please her. She laid back and allowed him free access to her body and he took advantage of everything she had to give. He went to the foot of the bed and started kissing her legs and inner thighs and then he found his secret treasure and he gently placed butterfly kisses, at the opening, before going in. She was in agony and just as she was about to cum, he stopped his mission, only to return with more ammunition. He had her glass of champagne and poured the cold liquid onto her hot area, she let out a loudest yell he'd ever heard. "DAMN YOU, SETH...What the fuck did you do that for?" He looked up and said, "Well my dear, that was for that little teasing act you pulled with me a few minutes ago. Like I said before, paybacks a bitch!" She continued to flow and he licked every sweet drop until she was completely drained. Finally he came to her and as they kissed, he slid himself inside her and it felt as if they were doing it for the first time. When they finally climaxed, the entire floor could have heard them, or at least the neighbors next door did.


	16. Chapter 16

With CJ settled in bed and sleeping, Dean decided to take his shower. As he stood there, letting the warm water rush over him, he knew that he could have easily put Punk away, but he wouldn't do that to CJ. When he was done showering, he got out, and dried off. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he looked at the scars, that were present on his body. The scars of his past, that were determining his future. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went into the bedroom area and saw that she was still sleeping. She looked like an angel, except for the white bandage, above her eye. He grabbed a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. He turned on the TV, just to hear the noise but it didn't help. The voices in his head, reminded him that he would never be normal and that CJ wouldn't be his for long. He laid down and pulled her close to him. If his future involved being alone, then he would use this time to make memories, that would last a life time.

The next morning, CJ woke up with a wicked headache. She had trouble focusing and she was alone. She thought she heard voices, but her body wasn't allowing her to move. It felt as if she was being held down, which scared her. She started thrashing about and screaming, which brought Dean into the bedroom. He grabbed her hands and made her focus on him and his voice. She saw his smile and slowly calmed down, as she realized that she was tangled up in the sheets and blankets. "How you doing, kitten?", he asked as she closed her eyes and moaned because of the bright light, coming in the hotel window. Laying back down, she said she felt like she had been hit by a city bus. Dean smiled and said she was close because she had gotten hit by a boot. She looked at him, with a puzzled look. "Huh?, What do you mean a boot?", she asked. Dean asked if she remembered anything about the night before. She said she remembered walking into the arena and watching him and the others, in their match. He asked if she remembered getting hit and she said she didn't until she felt the bandage, on the side of her head. Dean explained that she had stepped onto the ring apron, just as Cody was about to kick Seth. "Somehow, Cody connected with you and you landed hard on the floor", he said as she looked at him.

Just as Dean was about to lean in and kiss her, there was a knock at the door. Dean rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He went to the door and saw his two best friends and their girlfriends. "Is it OK to come in?", Seth asked. Dean looked back at CJ, who nodded that it was OK. He opened the door and the foursome walked in. Seth and Roman each hugged her and the girls smiled. "How are you feeling, this morning?", Rebecca asked. "Like I told Dean, I feel like a bus hit me and dragged me for six city blocks, but other than that I'm a little hungry", CJ said as she tried to sit up. Dean helped adjust her pillows and the group talked about what they wanted to do, since they had the day off. CJ asked for her computer bag and just as Rachel was about to hand it to her, Dean stopper her. "What are you doing?", he said. She looked at him and said that she needed to check the schedule for the days events. "I need to see who needs to be where, because we have to be in Indianapolis and I need to make sure everyone is where they are supposed to be". She took her tablet out and punched up the schedule.

"OK, you guys are set to go on around 8:30pm, so as long as we get to the arena by seven o'clock, we'll be good. I'll text Tracy and have her set up the first two matches", she said as she sent a text message, to Tracy. Once she was done, doing what Dean said not to do, the group agreed to give them some time, while they got dressed. "We'll head down to the restaurant and wait for you guys. Just let me know if you will need more than fifteen minutes, because we're starved", Seth said as the group left. As Dean shut the door, he heard Seth yell, "OW! Why'd you do that, Roman?" and Dean knew why he did, as he went back to the bed and saw CJ trying to hide her face. She also heard it and couldn't believe they would actually think that.

Dean climbed in bed and got under the covers, pulling CJ to close to him. She laid her head on his chest and laced her fingers with his. "Thank you", she said as she kissed his hand. Dean had no idea why she was thanking him. "Thank you for what? I didn't do anything?", he said. CJ didn't say anything, but Dean understood what she meant. Looking down art her auburn hair, he said that they really needed to get up because he was hungry, "Why don't you shower, first, and I'll let the guys know we'll be there in a half hour", he said as the couple separated. CJ sighed and reached for her clothes. As she bent down to get her bag, she felt dizzy and reached for the bed. Dean saw her and caught her just as she landed on the bed. "You OK?", he asked. She said she was fine, just a little dizzy. "Let me help you into the shower and I'll wait, just incase you need me", he said as he walked her to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and helped her get out of her clothes. As they stood there, she leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss and soon they were both stepping into the hot shower. The water felt good on CJ's body. Every time Dean touched a part of her body, she flinched, but he soon found ways to kiss her bruises and scars, that eventually made her see that he wasn't going to hurt her. As she stood under the water, washing her hair, Dean was behind her, massaging her breasts and fingering her. She felt her release and then she turned around and said that it was his turn, so he stood under the shower and she saw the marks, on his back. She gently kissed the scars and felt him tense, so she did to him what he did to her. She reassured him that she wasn't going to hurt him because she knew what it felt like, even though his scars were work related, the mental ones were real life. She didn't want him to have all the fun, so she reached between them and gently stroked his hard cock. She knew that the hot water and a little pumping was enough to set him off and that's exactly what happened.

The water started to get cold, so Dean turned it off and the couple got out. After they dried off, CJ brushed her teeth, while Dean went into the room and dressed. CJ came out, wearing her towel. Dean was standing in front of the window, when he turned to see her come out of the bathroom. "Do you know how beautiful you look, CJ?", he asked as he smiled at her. She smiled back and said that he needed to get his eyes checked. He watched as she got dressed. He had no idea why Phil treated her the way he did. He dreamed all his life, for a girl like her, but he never got the chance because of his mother and he was certain that he didn't deserve to be happy. Wrestling made him happy and was his drug of choice, but was it also the one thing he lived for? The couple met up with the rest of the group and after a quick bite to eat, they hopped into the SUV and headed towards Indianapolis.

It was a two hour drive to Indianapolis, so the group decided to do some sight-seeing, along the way. CJ saw a sign for a country store and market, so she made Roman stop. She jumped out, along with Rebecca and Rachel. The guys stayed in the SUV, talking about the match and their girls. "So Dean, What's up with you and CJ?", Seth asked looking at his phone. "There's nothing up with me and CJ. She needed help and I was there. That's all", Dean said as he stared out the window. His mind was on the girl he lost and how much he missed her. True, CJ was there, to help him, but she wasn't Toni. He found himself feeling things, that he never felt. Was it guilt over being with someone, who wasn't his to begin with or guilt that he was cheating on a memory. He must have been really deep in thought because he never knew that the girls had gotten back into the car until CJ touched his arm and his right hand instinctively flew back and connected with her left eye. "OW! "What the fuck, Dean?!", she said as she sat back quickly and scooted towards the door. Roman and Seth turned to see CJ covering her left eye and Dean apologizing, "CJ! Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. You startled me?", as he tried to see what he had done.

She knew it was an accident, but it still hurt. She allowed him to look at it and then Rebecca got out of the car and ran to the little country store. A few seconds later she came out with a cup of ice and some napkins. Rebecca helped CJ, while Dean got out of the car, running his fingers through her hair. "What the fuck! How am I going to explain this? She's going to think I'm a monster", he kept saying over and over, as Seth and Roman tried to calm him down. "It was an accident, Dean. You didn't know she was going to do that or that she was even there", Seth said as he watched his friend walk back and forth. "CJ isn't mad at you and she ain't gonna be upset. It was an accident and nothing more", Roman repeated until Dean finally calmed down. He saw CJ get out of the car and walk over to him. She put her arm on him, cautiously, and said, "Hey slugger, it was an accident. Nobody's gonna say a word and if they do, they'll answer to me, got it?" Her smile told Dean that all was forgiven, but he still had doubts about her being with him. The group got back on the car, but this time, Seth and Dean road together, while CJ and Rachel sat in the middle. It wasn't what they wanted, but Dean didn't want to take anymore chances, around CJ.


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived at the arena and went their separate ways. Once inside, CJ found her "temporary" office and got set up. Since this was the taping for Wednesday Main Even and Friday Night Smack Down, she wasn't really needed, except for The Shield's entrance, so she was in her advisor role, for the night. Just as she got settled in, she received a text from Stephanie. _"Hey, change of plans, u r doing a small match w/ the shield against Cody, Gold-dust, Drew. U will go after Cody and when he knocks u down, the Shield will come out". _CJ looked at the text and replied back. _"Funny…U know I haven't practiced recently…y the change?" "Cuz we need it for the story...don't worry, you will have a chance to practice with Cody. U R only doing a few kicks and a flip, easy stuff". _Just as CJ was about to respond, there was a knock on her door and Cody walked in. "Hey CJ", Cody said as he walked in and sat down. "Did you hear about tonight?" She said she did and that she had no idea why there was a change. "Well, since I hit you last night, twitter had been buzzing about you coming after me, while I apologize, to you", he said as he sat down. "You know that the females and males don't do contact wrestling, right? So there has to be another angle", CJ said as she got up and grabbed her bag.

Walking out of her office, she ignored the looks of those around her. She had no idea how she was going to pull this off, but she had to do her best, even of she had to fake it. She followed Cody into the arena and placed her bag, on the ground. She took out her pads and tape. She caught site of her eye and noticed that it was red and puffy. She prayed it'd stay that way, for the night, or until the match was over. Cody helped her tape her wrist, since her right one was still tender, while she got on her pads and protective gear. She climbed into the ring and rehearsed her scene. It seemed like forever, but as soon as she and Cody set it up, it all came back to her, just like riding a bike. It was mostly easy "girlie" stuff, more so for effect of the story line, rather than a show-type performance. Once they were done, CJ and Cody headed back to the underground and prepared for that night's taping.

Dean, Roman and Seth were in their dressing room getting ready. "Have either of you seen CJ, since we got here?", Dean asked his buddies. Both of them shook their heads no. "Last time I saw her, she was heading for the catering area with Rebecca and Rachel", Seth said as he grabbed his water bottle. They knew that CJ wasn't set to valet for them, tonight, as she was injured, according to the story line and tonight, The Shield was going to get their revenge on Cody, Gold-dust, and Drew. As they left their locker room, they saw CJ come out of the women's locker room and she was dressed all in black, except she had on a vest, instead of a shirt. Dean called for her, but the handlers told him that they needed to get ready, for their entrance. CJ saw Cody and Goldust enter the arena and she waited for her music. In a matter of seconds, the lights dimmed and they played "Final Countdown" and everyone turned to see CJ, standing on top of the ramp, ready to walk down and enter the ring.

As she walked down the ramp, they showed her eye, with the bandage on it, as well as the new black eye that Dean gave her. Once she arrived and was safely inside the ring, she took the microphone and welcomed everyone to the show. "…so, tonight, along with everyone here in the arena, I'll listen to your apology and, if it seems sincere, then I'll accept it", she said. She made her way over to where Cody was standing and said, "OK, Cody. You asked me to meet you here, cause you wanted to apologize, right?' When CJ was done, Cody spoke up, "Well, yeah, I do owe you an apology and I want to say, in front of all these people that I'm sorry for hitting you, but you should have never been up there. The last time I checked, you were just a valet and we all know how you got it", he said, according to the script.

Dean heard the entire scene and was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL?!", he said as he listened to CJ and Cody. "When did this happen and why didn't anyone tell us that our entrance was going to be delayed because of this so-called apology". Seth and Roman were just as clueless as Dean made a mental list of things he was going to "discuss", once the match was over. He stepped closer, so he could hear what was being said. "Really, Cody? You think I got to be a valet by being nice to Triple H? That's sick, he's my sister's husband!" Cody stood there with his arms open, smiling like he had just found the Lost City of Atlantis and that's when she threw her microphone down and charged at him. She hit him with her shoulder and he fell into the ropes. She stepped back and was about to slap him, when he grabbed her hands and spun her around. Her back was pressed up against him and in that instant, fear struck and thought it was someone else behind her. She jabbed him, with her elbow, and he released her. She turned around and by the look in her eyes, the audience knew that she was pissed, about something. She went for the jump and as he caught her, they both landed on the ground. The audience went wild, as she straddled his chest and began beating the crap out of him. The referee came over and told her to get off him, as he grabbed her arm. She jerked it away and rolled off him, and now he was on her, as she tried to kick him off her. Cody assumed she was acting, but in her mind, the stunt had gone wrong and now she saw Punk's face and not Cody.

He was about to get off of her and pick her up when he heard, "SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA-SHIELD" The audience cheered and then you saw three very pissed off guys, dressed in black, enter and walk down the stairs. Dean was leading the way and from the look on his face, he wasn't very happy. The guys jumped the wall and rushed into the ring. Cody was almost out of the ring, when he received a spear from Roman. CJ scurried the Shield's corner, like a scared rabbit and as Dean helped her up and she clung to him, for dear life. He looked at her and realized that the stunt had gone too far and had become too real, for her. Grabbing the microphone, he approached Cody, who was trying to stand up and said, "So, you like beating up girls, huh? I guess the other night wasn't enough, so you decided to finish it tonight, huh Cody?" Cody stood there and tried to explain that she attacked him. "I swear, I apologized and asked about her job, as your valet, and then she went off on me", he said as he looked around to see that the other two members of the Shield, were right behind Dean. Just as Dean was about to attack Cody, Gold-dust and Drew came running out, from behind the curtain and joined Cody, in the ring. A six-man fight broke out and then Vicki's voice could be heard and everyone cringed, even CJ. "EXCUSE ME!…I SAID, EXCUSE ME", she said as she waited for the fans to quiet down. "Tonight, I am here, on behalf of the authority, to make this a 3-on-3 tag-team, match. The Shield versus Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Drew McIntyre. This will be a rematch, from the other night. Gentleman, take you places", she said as the groups went to their respective corners.

"What the hell was all that about, CJ. You never said that you were wrestling tonight, let alone wrestling with Rhodes. What were you thinking?", he said as he and the others looked at her. CJ said she would explain later and crawled out of the ring. She hung around, watching the match, and nursing her hand. She thought about the moves that she and Cody did and she realized that when she went down, on Cody, her right hand went under him and he landed on it. That's why it hurt, like it did. Throughout the match, she did her job by distracting the opponents and it didn't help much that all she had on was a tight-form-fitting vest. All she had to do was stretch or bend and things went from bad to good, for the Shield. The Shield won the match when Dean caused Cody to tap out. The Shield exited the ring with CJ and Dean walking arm-n-arm, up the ramp and towards the back.

Once they were in the arena waiting area, Kane came out and congratulated her on another stellar performance. "Social media has been eating this up. You have officially passed your sister, as bitch of the month", he said as he laughed. "Well, I'm just doing what is best for business", CJ said using air quotes. She followed the rest of the Shield towards their locker room and once she was inside, Dean let her have it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", he said as he walked back and forth, as if he were a caged animal. CJ and the others stood there, looking at him. "Well, I was doing my job, if you really want to know", she said while holding her right arm. Seth came over and asked if her arm was hurting, because of the way she was holding it. "It's fine, Seth. Don't worry about it", she said as she turned her attention back towards Dean. "I have no idea what's going on here, CJ. Are you trying to get me pissed off, because if you are, you're doing a damn good job of it", he said as he ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at her. He saw that she wasn't backing down, in fact it looked like she was ready to take him down.


	18. Chapter 18

"Listen up, Jonathan. Yea, I said Jonathan. I have known most of you, since your days with NXT and FCW and some even longer. I know this business, like the back of my hand, and I know what it takes to make a great show. I never asked to be in this position. All I wanted to do was public relations and promotional stuff, under my name and on my terms; but the powers that be, had other plans. I didn't ask to be the punching bag, for anyone, but I was. I thank my stars above that you were there, that night, and have been by my side these past few days and all, but I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I didn't ask to be in the storyline I'm in, but that's how it is. Cody didn't mean to kick me the other night, but he did. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe I just need some time alone. Some time to be me, Caroline Joanna McMahon or maybe I just need to grow up and realize that no matter who I am, people will always assume that I got where I am, because of who I am".

When she finished, she grabbed her bag and headed out the side door. She hid around the corner, away from prying eyes, and leaned back against the wall. She hated herself for crying, but at least she didn't do inside. That's all she needed was for someone to see her crying and report back to her sister or worse, Punk. She grabbed her phone and called for a cab. While she waited for the cab, she went to the SUV and grabbed her stuff. She thanked god that she had packed everything into her suitcase and duffle bag, as she stood there, waiting for her cab. She saw Dean and then others come out, looking for her, as well as Punk and Cody and even Vickie. She heard Punk yelling about her being gone and she smiled. She never really noticed it but now that she saw him, he looked like a little boy who was having a temper tantrum.

"CJ! Where are you? Come on honey, I know you don't wanna be out here, in the cold. Why don't you head to my bus and wait for me. It's open and warmer than being out here", he said as Dean walked up behind him and said, "Now, why in the hell would she go to your bus, Punk? So you can show her how special she is?", he said as he used air quotes. CJ laughed as she watched the two men exchange words and it's funny how Phil's stage name can be interpreted in different ways. The group went inside and her phone went off. She had it on vibrate, so nobody would hear it, had they been outside. She saw messages from everyone and their brother, including Rebecca and Rachel. She had 14 missed calls, mostly from Dean and Punk. Finally, her taxi arrived and as she climbed in, she noticed someone looking at her. She ignored them, as she told the driver where she wanted to go. As she drove away, the lone figure went inside.

KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opened and Dean acknowledged the person on the other side. "Hey Truth, what's up?", he said as he stepped away so his friend could come in. "Funny, Ambrose but I'm here because I just saw CJ leaving, in a taxi", he said as he looked at the man who not more than an hour ago, was celebrating a victory with him team-mates. "Did you see which way she went?", he asked as he grabbed his bag and threw his stuff in it. R-Truth said he didn't see where they went, but he did say that she had a suitcase and two duffle bags with her. Dean thanked him for the information and prayed that she wasn't heading home to Florida or even to Connecticut. He told the others to hurry up because he had an idea where she might be going and he wanted to get there, before anyone else did.

_Punk: WTH R U!? CALL ME!_

_Punk: I'm not playing games anymore!_

_Dean: CJ, answer me, please sweetheart_

_Roman: CJ, if u need me-text me_

_Seth: Rachel & I are here if u need a friend_

_Cody: I'm sorry CJ, please let us know you are OK_

_Drew: I'm telling Cena_

CJ sat in the back seat and read her text messages, but the voice mails were even funnier because she heard the concern and the anger and the frustration, in each one and none them made any sense. She loved how everyone was threatening to call the authority and even John Cena. She arrived at the hotel and went to her room. She locked the other door, so that he couldn't get in. She needed time to think about what she wanted to do. She felt as if her life had gone from predictable and easy to unknown and crazy, in less than six months. She called room service and while she waited, for them to come, she took a quick shower. After the shower, she felt better and tried to figure out what it was that she wanted. Did she want to stay in the WWE or go back to Florida, where the worse things she had to deal with was new wrestlers who refused to learn what they needed to know in order to move up.

She heard a knock on the door and looking through the peep hole, she saw that it was room service, so she opened the door and let them in. She signed the bill and when the server left, she locked it and put the security chain on it. She wasn't taking any chances. She was starved and just as she was about to take a bite of her salad, her phone rang, The ring tone said that she couldn't refuse the call and as much as she wanted to , she knew that if she did, then she would have to answer to a higher authority. Looking at the caller id, she pushed the accept button. "Hey, daddy. What's up?" "I don't know, Caroline, you tell me. I just received at least seven calls, from people saying that you took off and that you were in a match tonight, against Cody Rhodes".

"Well, yeah I did leave the arena, pissed off because I was doing what I thought was right, but it turned out to be all for show and nothing else. Then, some people decided that I might be in the right frame of mind to be in a storyline, like this. Either way…" but before she could finish, Vince spoke up and made it clear what it was that she would be doing. "Now, you listen to me Caroline Joanna McMahon. I have made it perfectly clear that you will be in an on going storyline that will interweave with other characters. I also want you to still do you regular job, as you are the best in the business, when it comes to doing what you do. As for your private life, keep it just that and if we decide to incorporate it, into the storyline, down the road, I'll let you know. As for your sister and Triple H, don't worry about them. I'll handle them and anyone else who undermines my authority, Got it?" CJ smiled. Her father had confidence in her and now she felt as if the wrestling world was in sync with her life. She and her father talked a little bit more before she hung up and turned on the TV. She ate her salad and relaxed until she felt herself getting sleepy. She put her garbage, on the room service cart, and wheeled it into the hallway. She closed the door and set the alarm, on her phone. Just as she got settled into bed, her phone went off. She saw that it was Roman's number, but refused to answer it. Tomorrow was a new day and she would make the best of whatever came her way then.

"DAMN IT!", Roman said as he got her voice mail. _"CJ, it's Roman. You need to call me, when you get this message. Dean is beside himself. He thinks you are with Phil and to be honest, we are all a little scared, for you"_, Roman said as he hung up the phone. "Screw this, I'm outta here. If she wants to be with him, then let her. I'm not going to be the one to pick up the pieces, anymore", Dean said as he grabbed his coat and headed down to the hotel bar. Rebecca asked if anyone was going after him and the guys declined saying that when he gets this way, they let him be. "It's best if we stay out of it. He has a lot of baggage and he just has to deal with it, in his own way. The two couples went to their respective rooms and were not heard from, until the next morning.

"Bartender, another one", Dean yelled as he slammed the shot glass down, next to the long-neck bottle he had just finished. He was up to his old routine of drinking beer and shots, which both relaxed him and clouded his better judgment. It seemed like hours, before the bartender yelled last call. He looked at Dean and asked if he was staying at the hotel. Dean was less than coherent and managed to mumble that he was staying with CJ McMahon. Well, it just so happened that the bartender was tallying up the room service bills and he remembered seeing the name, on one of the slips. He called the room number and a very sleepy voice answered, but she wasn't very nice. "WHAT!" "Is this Ms. McMahon's room?", the voice on the other end asked. She said it was and asked again what they were calling for. She thought she heard someone that sounded like Dean, in the background, so she assumed he was drunk and with a girl. "Um, this is the hotel bartender, Mickey. I have a Mr. Dean Ambrose, down here and he's had a little too much to drink, tonight. He's been here for almost three hours, drinking nothing but Heineken and JD shots. He says he's staying in your room. Can you please send someone to get him, because I'm trying to close up, for the night."


	19. Chapter 19

CJ sat up and turned on the light. The clock showed 2:00am. She heard him talking to someone. "Is he alone?", she asked hoping that he was. "Yes, he was alone all night. Now he's talking to my waitress, who's trying to get him to drink a cup of coffee, before he leaves". CJ sighed and said that she would send someone down to get him. She hung up the phone and dialed Roman's number. "Hello?", a sleep voice said. "Uh, hey Rome, it's CJ", she said cautiously. Roman got up and sat on the side of the bed. "CJ, Where are you? Are you OK?", he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm fine. Calm down. I'm at the hotel. I'm in my room. Listen, the hotel bartender just called and said that Dean is wasted. He's in the bar and they need someone to come get him. Can you and Seth head down there and get him, please?", she asked softly. Roman sighed and said he would, but he wanted to know where they should take him. "Bring him to his side of the suite. I'll meet you in there". She sat on the side of the bed and sighed. This was going to a long night.

"Who was that?", Rebecca asked as she watched Roman get out of bed and throw on his jeans. "CJ. The bartender called her and said that Dean was drunk and needs help getting up to the room". Rebecca asked if he needed help, but he said he would be fine, as he kissed her lips. "I'm gonna call Seth and have him meet me in the lobby, because if he's as wasted as they say he is, it's going to take both of us to bring him back to the room", Roman said as he called Seth's phone and explained what was going on. A few minutes later Roman and Seth entered the bar and found Dean, sitting in a booth, alone. There were a couple of girls, checking him out, but once Roman and Seth showed up, they left. _"Hey, guys. What's up?"_, he said as he looked up at his friends. _"Man, you to are tall. Do you play basketball?"_, he asked as they stood him up and walked him into the lobby, towards the elevator. "Hey bro, it's Seth and Roman", Seth said as the waited for the elevator doors to open. Once it did, they got in inside and propped him against the back wall. Roman pushed the 10th floor button and as the elevator went up, they saw Dean's expression change.

The elevator stopped and they swore that he was going to lose it right then and there, but he didn't. They headed towards his door and Seth knocked on it. CJ opened the door and allowed them access, to his room. She had them lay him on the bed. They looked at her and as she thanked them, Roman was about to say something, but Seth stopped him. "We'll check in on you, in the morning. Good Luck, CJ", Seth said as he shut the door. CJ leaned against it and heard Dean mumbling about something stupid. She grabbed the trash can and set it near the bed, along with the ice bucket and washcloths. She pulled off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt, but his hands stopped her. "If you want the good, you gotta be bad", he said with a smile. She chuckled at his little pun, before undoing the shirt. She managed to get it off him and then she covered him, with a blanket. He was passed out in less than five minutes. She kissed his forehead and went back to her room. She laid down and listened to him. His breathing was staggered and labored. She had never heard him like this, she prayed he would be ok, in the morning, but she knew better. She'd seen him wrestle wasted and not remember the match, the next day. Sleep over took her and soon she was in dreamland, herself.

The next morning she heard a strange noise coming from the room next door. She woke up and grabbed her phone. She had no idea what the noise was until she saw that the adjoining door was open. Then she remembered that Dean was next door. She threw on her robe and walked into the room, only to find him with his pants undone and his hand, on his morning erection. She had no idea whether or not he was awake, but watching him jerk himself off and make those noises, made her smile. She remembered walking in on Punk once, but he was more vocal than Dean was. Dean was almost relaxed, as he ran his hand up and down his shaft and licked his lips. She heard him mumble a name, as he pumped himself and became more animated. She started to walk away until she heard him say, _"…oh god...babe that tongue...it's, so good…it's heavenly…god, don't stop…I'm cumming…here I cum, Toni"_ and with that said he shot his load all over himself and then as if nothing happened, he woke up and looked around. He saw what he had done and when he swung his feet around, to sit on the bed, he saw her standing there, stunned and in shock. He had no idea where he was or why she was there, dressed like she was. He thought she was beside him. He looked down and grabbed one of the towels, she had left, on the nightstand, from the night before. Just as she turned to leave, he yelled for her. "CJ! Wait, come back here!" but he was too late. She had closed the adjoining door and locked it. He tried to stand, but he was way too hung over to comprehend anything, so he laid down for a while, before calling his buddies.

CJ slid down the door, wrapping herself up in her arms and softly crying. _How could she have been so stupid. She should have know that he wasn't her savior. He didn't want her, he said so the other night, but now it makes sense. He needed a replacement for his deceased fiancé and she just happened to be the one he chose._ As she sat there, she decided that this was not a road block, but just another hurdle, to overcome. She walked away from Phil and she survived and now she could walk away from him. She got up and vowed that she would never date another wrestler or anyone associated with wrestling. She felt him knocking on the door, but she refused to answer it. She went into the bathroom and took her shower. She got out and got dressed, before packing up the rest of her stuff. Their next show was in Raleigh/Durham, NC. This was a benefit event and the WWE had a full schedule of events, over the few days. Starting with a charity flag-football game, on Thursday night. They were all flying to North Carolina and before the group left the hotel, she had called a meeting to update everyone, on the various events that were going on, over the next few days, for this Children's Miracle Network Benefit event.

Everyone gathered in the conference room, where they were served a buffet breakfast. CJ arrived and the room fell silent. Gone was the casual clothing, they were used to seeing her in. Today, CJ was dressed a lot differently. She had on a knee length skirt, button front blouse, and jacket. Her hair was up, in a cute pony-tail and she wore heels. She looked all business, with her glasses and notebook, and this made the wrestlers wonder, what was going on. She grabbed a bottle of juice and made her way up to the podium. She scanned the room and found Seth and Roman, sitting with their girlfriends, and Dean was off to the side, with his sunglasses on. She could tell that he was hung over, but she didn't care. She purposely made the microphone squeal and saw his reaction, which made her smile. Dean, on the other hand, was wondering how he could get her out of that outfit and back into his bed.

"OK, everyone. Please take your seats. We have a lot to go over, before we head to airport. As you know this event is actually a benefit for the Children's Miracle Network. When we get to Raleigh, we're going to check in to our hotel and then head over to the University of North Carolina's football field, for the charity flag-football game, tonight. We have it set up so that the local police and fire departments, will team up with the wrestlers and the divas will show off their dance and cheer skills, as cheerleaders, for the two teams. Before the game, there will be a meet and greet and then, during half-time, Randy Orton and John Cena will each escort a make-a-wish child, onto the field. We have two little boys who want to be WWE wrestlers, for a day. So they will each receive a belt, from John and Randy and then all day Friday, the boys and their families, will be our VIP guests".

She waited for people to ask questions, before she proceeded. "Now, as each of you can see, by the schedule in front of you, there is a lot going on, in both locker rooms. One of the things that I have scheduled, is an assortment of matches between some of our new roster members and some of the up and coming talent, from development. Kind of like a major league/minor league match up. So, everyone needs to adhere to the schedule and if you have any question, please see me. Now enjoy our breakfast because we need to be on the road by noontime". She put her notes away and was about to leave, when she heard someone mention about what went down, the other night.


	20. Chapter 20

"OK people, one last thing. Effective immediately, what ever went down last night or these past few days, is in the past and not up for discussion. If you feel like you need to talk about it, then come see me and we will talk. I don't not want anyone to feel as if they are better than anyone else and that certain people get certain privileges, because of who they know or who they are sleeping with. Remember, this is your job. You need to keep the personal stuff outside and professional inside. Do I make myself clear?", she said before walking away. She found the head server and advised that the food was to be kept going until they left and then she was gone. Dean watched her leave, as did Phil, Cody, and the rest of the WWE stable. They all knew something was up, by the way she was dressed and talked. Despite her being a McMahon, she was always the friendly one. The one who would be cracking jokes one minute, then playing a prank, the next. Everyone looked around the room and wondered what was coming down the river because it was going to be a big splash, once it hit.

She found the concierge desk and asked if they would call the shuttle company and arrange for them to be taken to the airport. Just then her cell went off. She saw it was from Triple H, so she stepped away from the desk and answered her phone. "Hey, Paul. What's up". "Hey CJ, listen we have a problem. The children's hospital wants to know if we can send a few of our divas and wrestler's over, for a meet and greet, tomorrow afternoon". "Sounds great", she said until she heard the next part of his statement. "Uh, CJ, they want you to pick the ones who go", he said. "Huh? Why me? I have no idea who to send. Why can't you just tell me who you want to represent the WWE", she said then it hit her. That would mean sending Randy Orton and she chuckled at the thought "_he's scary in the ring, imagine the kids-he'd scare them too_", but she was brought back to reality when she heard his voice. "CJ, you there?", he asked. "Yea, I'm here Paul. OK, do you want me to send Cena and Orton, along with a few others?", she asked. "Yes, just make sure there is a good representation of the WWE and also include the entire cast of Total Divas, OK? Talk to you tomorrow night. Good-bye".

She said good-bye and hung up, just as the concierge hung up her phone.. Walking over to the desk, the concierge gave her the details. She sat in the lobby going over the events for that night, when a figure sat down next to her. He smelled wonderful, but she wasn't really paying attention. "Hey", he said in a rough and raspy voice. It was definitely the voice of someone who smoked. She took a breath and replied, "Hi", as she went back to what she was doing. Her head was down, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see that his hands were folded and sitting on his lap. She turned her head to side and looked at him. He didn't have his glasses on and his face looked tired. "Did you need something, Ambrose?", she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Yea, I need to explain what you saw this morning and find out why I woke up alone, when less than forty-eight hours ago we were together".

She closed her laptop, set it on the table, and turned to look at him. "OK, here's the short version. We had a fight about my being the valet for you guys, then you went off about me and Cody, you got wasted, at the bar last night, then this morning, I wake up to find that you were jerking off, while thinking about Toni. I know you still love her and miss her and that it's only been a few weeks, since her death, but you need time and so do I. Phil and I were over and I'm not looking for another relationship, right now. When the time is right, maybe we can be more, than friends, but right now I have to think about what's best for business". By now a few of the wrestlers and divas were walking around and they saw her and Dean talking. CJ saw them, too, and advised Dean that their talk was over. "Listen, Dean. There's a lot going on these next few days and I think you should focus on that and nothing else, OK?", she said as she put her laptop in its bag and gathered her stuff together.

She saw the shuttle van drive up and motioned for everyone to get on, so they could head to the airport. Dean grabbed her hand and asked what she was doing. "What's it look like, I'm getting on the shuttle", and with that said, she headed out the front door and out of his life, at least for now. The group arrived at the airport and got on their plane. CJ and Brad, sat next to each other, which caused both Dean and Punk to be in a bad mood, during the entire flight. Dean sat alone, looking out the window. He was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Rebecca, Roman, Seth, and Rachel took seats near him, but kind of let him be. The flight to Raleigh was quiet. Most of the group either watched movies, listened to music or slept. Dean checked his phone and saw he had a text from CJ and he got excited, until he read what it said, _"just a reminder to everyone that it's business before pleasure"_. He had no idea what it meant, but he knew he needed to step up before it was too late.

The group arrived at the hotel and CJ announced what was going to happen, that evening. "OK guys, listen up. After you check in and go to your rooms, you will find a t-shirt in there, for the ball game tonight. Put it on and meet me in conference room B, in an hour. Got it?" An hour later, there she was, waiting for them, and this time she looked normal. She was wearing shorts, a WWE polo shirt, and sneakers. Her hair was still in a pony-tail, but now she had on a baseball cap. "Looking good, girl!", Cody said as he walked over to where she was standing. She smiled and thanked him, for the comment. There was an assortment of sandwiches and other snacks, for them to munch on, while CJ gave them the run down, for the nights events. "Alright, settle down. Like I said earlier today, tonight's flag-football game will consist of two teams, made up of firefighters and police officers, from the Raleigh/Durham area, along with our own stable of wrestlers. Each team will play two quarters. During half-time, we will bring out the two little boys and their families, for the belt presentations and then do a few contests and what-not, for the fans. After the game is over, I want all of you to sign your shirts because we will be auctioning them off and the proceeds will go to the Children's Miracle Network. Are there any questions?", she asked before she went on. "What are the teams?", someone asked, just as Vickie and Brad handed each of them an envelope. "OK, to be fair, I drew names and inside each envelope, is the name of the team you are on", she said as they opened their envelopes. It was funny watching their expressions, because a few of the wrestlers were now on opposing teams.

Everyone boarded the bus and headed towards the university. CJ was sitting with Brad, again, which didn't settle well with Dean or CM Punk. As they exited the bus, the fans cheered and called out for their favorites, to come to them and of course they all answered. CJ and Brad were off to the side talking, when Punk came by. "Do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend, Maddox?", he snarled. Brad looked at CJ and she reluctantly agreed. "If you need anything, CJ, let me know, OK?", Brad said before he left. Once he was gone, Punk put his arm around her waist and walked her over, to a secluded area. "OK CJ, we're gonna talk. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, these past two weeks, but right now, I think it's time you and I decided where we are, in this relationship. I love you and I know I can be a real jerk, at times, but seeing you this week, with Jon made me realize that I am nothing without you. I'm sorry that I fucked up, like I did, and all I want is a chance to make it up to you. What can I do, to make you see that I am the right guys for you?", he said.

She looked into his eyes and thought she saw sincerity, but she wasn't ready to step into his world, yet. "I don't know, Phil. I've been thinking and even though I was with Jon, I often thought about us and the good times we did have. I was serious when I said that the personal stuff stays out of the business stuff and if I say it, then I also have to live it. Right now, I need to focus on what's 'best for business' and for that, I have to have a clear mind. So, here's what I suggest. Let me think about it, for a while, and I'll try and give you an answer, before the end of the night, OK? That's the best I can offer", she said as she stepped away. Punk grabbed her arm and leaned in to kiss her, but before his lips could meet hers, she heard Nikki call her name. She exhaled the breath she was holding and responded. "I'll be right there, Nikki", she said as she turned and left Punk standing there, balling up his fist, in anger. "She will be mine", he said to himself, as AJ came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You wanna find a locker room?", she hissed in his ear. He turned to her and smiled. "Not now, bitch. I gotta go and check on something", he replied and then he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Brad was captain of the "Maddox Mashers" and Vickie was captain of the "Grid-Iron Gorillas". CJ, along with the sponsors and other guests, watched the game from a skybox. She was impressed with what she saw, but then again what would you expect from a group of guys who weighed more than two compact cars, playing on the field. Brad's team was ahead, by 14 points, going into half time, but Vickie's team made it perfectly clear that they would come back, in the second half. The Divas, were divided up into cheerleader teams and they did not disappoint, in any way. They did some half-time free style dances, while the organization got set up for the half time presentation. CJ made her way down to the stage, dressed in pants, this time. She addressed the crowd, thanked everyone for coming, and brought out the boys and their families.

"At this time I would like for all of you to please give a warm North Carolina and WWE welcome to Henry Davis, William Groves, and their families". The crowd cheered as John Cena and Randy Orton walked out with the two little boys, hoisted on their shoulders, and the families walking behind them. Once they were at the podium, the guys placed the boys next to CJ, as she waited for the crowd to die down. She kneeled down and on the jumbo-tron, you could see her love for kids. Dean saw her smile and he thanked god that he was behind Daniel Bryant because he was a little too happy (if you know what I mean) at seeing her smile. "Hey guys, my name is CJ McMahon and I want to welcome you to the WWE Football Classic. I see you have your favorite wrestler shirts on. Henry, I see that you are John Cena fan and William, you are definitely a Randy Orton fan. So do you like any other wrestlers?", she asked each little boy. Henry took the microphone and said that he liked the Bella Twins because they were pretty and he was going to marry Nikki. William said he liked the Shield and AJ, but changed his mind when he saw Brie. "I also like Brie", he said as Henry took the microphone and said that he also liked the Shield and then they each made a fist and put them into the center, just like the Shield does. They looked at CJ and she put her fist in between theirs and the three of them yelled, "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD", to which the crowd erupted in cheers.

After the boys were given their belts, they went back to their seats and CJ continued with a few more contests. She set it up as a drawing, so that it was fair to everyone. As she picked out the winners, via ticket stubs, they were escorted to the field, to receive their prizes. Once it was over, Vickie's team came on the field and did what they said they would do. They beat Brad's team 35 to 31. Overall, a good time was had by everyone. After the game was over, CJ stayed around and did what she does best and that was make sure that the fans got what they paid for. "Ms. McMahon, I want to thank you and your organization for doing this event, for us. These kids go through so much and having these little events, allow them to be normal kids, if only for a few hours", Mr. Hoffman said. He was the event organizer and a close friend of her father. She said she was glad to do it and that she had a stable of wrestlers already picked out, to come by the hospital , the next day, and meet with the kids who weren't able to come to the game.

She said her good-bye's to everyone and headed towards the busses. She saw Dean and Punk, along with a few others, but she wasn't up for talking, at that moment. She climbed on the bus and looked out the window, as it headed back to the hotel. Today was a long and exasperating day but tomorrow was another day and if she could make it through tonight, then she was golden. They arrived at the hotel and she went right to her room. She sat on the bed and stared at her phone. Mentally, she felt tired but her body wasn't receiving the message. Looking at the clock, she decided that it was time for her to have some fun. She took a quick shower and dressed, in an outfit that she knew nobody would ever suspect her of wearing. She wore a black spaghetti strap mini-dress with a black and white striped bolero jacket. She put on her heels, curled her hair, and applied enough makeup to look sexy but not too sexy. One final look and she swore she didn't even recognize herself and hopefully nobody else would.

As she exited the elevator, she caught the eye of a few people, but as she thought, nobody recognized her. Maybe if she had worn her glasses, they might have, but she had worn her contacts, instead. The hotel bar was crowded and she saw many of the wrestlers and divas inside. She wasn't interested in seeing them, so she asked the valet to get her a car and driver, for the night. As she was waiting for the car, Brad came up to her and asked if she would like some company. She looked at him and smiled. That's when he did a double take and realized that it was CJ, standing there. "Oh my god, CJ, you look beautiful", he said. CJ smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "That's OK, Brad. I kinda just wanna be alone, tonight. Why don't you go back inside with the rest of the WWE and have fun. You guys deserve it", she said just as the car pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for her. She got in and just before the door closed, she said, "If anyone is looking for me, please don't tell them you saw me, OK?" Brad looked at her, with a questionable look, but didn't say anything, as the driver closed the door and went over to the driver's side and got in.

The group inside the bar was partying as if it was their last night on earth. Everyone, including the golden boy, John Cena, was living it up. He and Nikki were on the floor, getting busy, along most of the WWE stable of wrestlers. Phil (a.k.a. CM Punk) was in a corner booth, with the Drew McIntyre and a couple of fan girls. Roman and Seth were sitting with their girlfriends and enjoying their last day together, as both girls were leaving, in the morning. Dean sat alone, at the end of the bar, nursing a Heineken and Jack Daniels shots. There were a few fan girls, in and around the bar, but he didn't care. He wanted just one girl and right now he had no idea where she was or if she was even coning back to him. He looked over to where Punk was sitting and frowned. He had a great girl, yet he treated her like his own personal punching bag but then again, Dean didn't have much of an excuse either because of what he had said this morning. He knew it was going to be hard, getting over the loss of Toni, but what hurt the most was that CJ turned on him. He thought they could start something, but he was wrong. He saw Brad come in and sit down. When he looked over at him, he saw that Brad had a funny look on his face, as if he were concerned about something.

CJ arrived at a club she had heard about, from a friend. She went inside and it seemed to be a pretty nice place. It wasn't your normal club, with high energy music and standard clientele; no, this was an upscale place that served drinks and had a local band. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a wine cooler, to start. When the bartender delivered it, he smiled and CJ thought he looked like Shawn Michaels. She set her phone on the bar but had no idea why she kept looking at it, almost as if she was willing it to ring. The band was pretty good and the atmosphere reminded her of that night she met Dean, in the dive bar. She smiled and the bartender caught it. Since it was a slow night, he was able to spend some time talking to CJ. He came over and asked if she wanted a refill and she accepted it, with a smile. Hell be damned, she wasn't driving and right now, she figured either the real world was asleep or the WWE Universe had no idea she was missing. However, little did she know that her world was about to change and if she wasn't careful, she might not be around, in the morning.

Dean couldn't help but wonder about Brad's disposition and what was making him irritable. He decided to wander on over and find out what he was up to. "Hey Brad, what's up?", Dean said as he sat next to him. "Hey Dean, nothing much. Just sitting here, trying to watch the Lakers/Maverick game". Dean ordered another beer for him and whatever Brad was drinking. Dean decided to ask if he had seen CJ. "You didn't happen to see CJ anytime after the game, did you?", he asked. Brad shook his head and said that he hadn't paid much attention to anyone, after the game. "I saw her talking to Phil and then she got on the bus. Did you try her room?" Dean said he hadn't but he also knew that if she was there, she was probably asleep. However, just as he was about to call her room, he got a text message…"_if you really cared about me, you would have never done what you did to me. It would have been better if you had just left, then I could have said I wasn't worth it". _He saw it was from her and left the bar. He took the elevator up to her room, but nobody answered. This caused him to panic and head back to the bar. He found Brad and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Where is she?", he asked with a growl. Brad said he had no idea where she was. "All I know is that she got into a car and left, about an hour ago. She didn't say where she was going and I didn't ask because she said she wanted to be left alone".


	22. Chapter 22

CJ had a few offers, for a dance or two and even a ride home, but she refused saying she was waiting for a friend. When she finished her sixth drink, she called the hotel and asked them to send a car. While she was waiting, she decided to send a text to Phil, but instead she sent it to Dean's phone. She had no idea that she had done that until she got a reply. "_I didn't leave. I'm here, just tell me where you are-Dean". _CJ rolled her eyes and now, she would have to explain to him why she was plastered. Finally, she gave in and accepted a dance, from a guy she had been chatting with, throughout the night. The band played "Sharp Dressed Man", by ZZ Top and she was already wasted, so she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he let her do what she wanted. He saw she was wasted and knew he wouldn't have any problems getting her into bed, because his body was telling him so. The next song was a slow song and she turned to leave, but a hand stopped her and pulled her close. She tried to pull away, but her partner wasn't letting go. Then all hell broke loose.

Dean wasn't sure what he would find, when he walked in the door. He was at the desk when the desk clerk got CJ's call. He told the driver that he would go with, just in case there was some trouble, because of who CJ was. Now, he was thankful that he did. As he stood there, watching this guy put his hands all over CJ and holding his angel in his arms, he did all he could to keep his cool. He could tell that she had no idea what was going on and that she wouldn't remember a thing, in the morning. She was not a drinker, hell she barely did anything wrong, except get tangled up in the family business. He thought back to their days in development, NXT and FCW. She wasn't the girl he normally went for. She wasn't a skinny twig, like the others, or even a fan-girl. She always wore baggy clothes, so nobody ever saw what she really looked like. She would always be doing weird things, that most girls didn't do, like picking up after the guys, talking trash, and just being a tom-boy. Now, she was gorgeous and he was glad that he was there, because of what happened next. The music stopped and the guy that CJ was dancing with, tried to get her to leave with him. When she refused, he became more insistent. She tried to fight him off, but he was stronger than her, so Dean stepped in and flattened the guy, with one punch, to the jaw. CJ looked at him and he was able to convince her to go back to the hotel. "CJ, baby, we need to get you back to the hotel", he said softly. She looked up at him and smiled. He took her hand and led her out the door, to the waiting car.

CJ wasn't sure how she got to her room, but she wasn't feeling that great. She remembered getting in a car and riding the elevator, which made her stomach turn, but now she was in her room and it was spinning. She took off her jacket but before she got any further, she made a bee-line to the bathroom and found the porcelain god, just in time. Dean knew this feeling, all too well, and was right there, holding her hair and wetting a cloth, with cold water. She finished puking up her guts and leaned against Dean. He put the cold cloth on her forehead and slowly dabbed it around her face and lips. "How did you know where I was?", she said sitting there, limp like a rag-doll. "Well, I was concerned about you after Brad told me that you had left the hotel, in a car", he said as he kissed the top of her head. None of this was making any sense and all she wanted was for her head and ears to stop ringing. Dean helped her stand up and in that moment, she didn't care about anyone or anything else, except for the guy in front of her.

Dean helped her to the bed and sat down beside her. She was still out of it, but he wasn't going to initiate anything, tonight. He was just gonna let her sleep it off. He took his shirt off because she had gotten sick on it and then he started to unzip her dress, because she had gotten sick on that, too, but before he even had the first strap off, she stood up and looked him right in the eye. "I can do it myself", she stated as she removed the straps and let the dress fall, to the ground. She saw that he had no shirt on and her mind went into over-drive. She dropped to her knees and slowly undid his pants. Dean knew what she was doing, but he was perplexed. Should he stop her or let her go because either way, he knew she wouldn't remember what happened, that night, but he would. But being that he had also had a little too much to drink, he stood up and allowed her to remove his jeans and boxer-briefs.

He sat back down and she took his hard cock in her mouth. She began to slowly run her tongue up and down the shaft. She sucked on the tip and even placed kisses on the inside of his thigh. Every touch brought him closer and closer to his release. He said that she could do whatever she wanted and she did just that. He entangled his fingers in her hair and let out a soft moan. "OH Baby! Your tongue is magic. Nobody has every gone down on me that way before….OH GOD! I'm gonna cum, kitten" and with that said, he shot his sweet load into her mouth and it slid easily down her throat. She released her hold on him and slowly crawled up to his lips, while placing butterfly kisses, on his stomach and chest, along the way.

Once she was done, she crawled into bed and rolled on her side. Dean crawled in behind her and pulled her to him. He started running his finger tips up and down her arm and back. She was getting turned on, because it was so relaxing. He stopped what he was doing and got out of bed. He got his wallet and came back with two condoms. He sat back down on the bed, propped himself up, and put the condom on. He motioned for CJ to get on top and then he started bumping and grinding and saying how great this was. Then he rolled her over and continued to pound her as he grabbed her breasts and sucked on them, motion for motion. Suddenly she felt a tingling in her spine and a few minutes later she was calling out Dean's name, as his thrust became harder and faster. The intenseness of their orgasm made both of them shiver and neither one moved for what seemed like forever. She asked if he was going to shower, before he left, and he said that he wasn't leaving. They climbed in the shower, rinsed off, and climbed into bed. Dean knew that he had committed the ultimate betrayal, but he didn't care. They both needed this release and tomorrow they could deal with the aftermath, or so they thought

The next morning, CJ woke up and noticed that Dean was still sleeping. She leaned over to kiss him, but his left eye opened and he asked her what she was doing. She said that she wanted to wake him with a good-morning kiss. He said that sounded nice, but she was too late because he had been awake for almost twenty minutes. She asked him why he didn't wake her and he said, "you looked so cute sleeping there, that I wanted it to last as long as possible. This way, I would know that it wasn't a dream." She cuddled next to him and then his phone went off. She picked it up and saw that it was Roman. He tried to get it away from her but she answered it, with a sexy southern voice, "_Hello?"_, she said as she answered it. "Um, hello? Is this Dean Ambrose's phone?", Roman said hesitantly. _"Why yes it is, sugar. Did you need to speak to him? I think he's here, somewhere. Hold on a minute"_, she said, as both her and Dean were trying not to laugh.

Dean was sitting up against the head board, when she handed him the phone. He put it on speaker and said, "Hello?…Hey Ro, what's up?" "AMBROSE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DID YOU PICK UP SOME FAN GIRL LAST NIGHT? I HOPE CJ DON"T FIND OUT CAUSE SHE'LL BE PISSED", Roman said loud enough that even if not on speaker, it would still be scary. You don't want to piss off a 250lb Samoan, anytime of the day or night. "Whoa, buddy, slow down. No need to shout. Why does it matter who I sleep or slept with, CJ made it clear that she wasn't interested in me. She belongs to that punk, Phil. Besides, this one came compliments of Maddox, last night", he said adding more fuel to the fire. CJ tried not to laugh, at the CM Punk pun, but she couldn't help it. It was an automatic reflex. The next voice they heard was a little softer but still loud and it told them that they would have to end the charade soon. "Dean, what the hell? Why would you be thanking Maddox, for getting you a girl?", Seth said. Finally CJ spoke up. "Hey guys, it's CJ. Before you two go ballistic, on us, I'm fine. I went to a local club last night and met up with some friends and Dean found me. I admit that I was wasted, but I'm good now, just starving", she said as she sat up, with the covers over herself.


	23. Chapter 23

"What the…you little…I swear on…", was all Seth and Roman could take turns saying. They were speechless. "CJ, how dare you play a trick like that on us and Dean, you're no better?", Seth said. The couple apologized and everyone had a laugh about it. Dean and CJ agreed to meet the other's in the breakfast/conference room, as CJ needed to do a run-down of the days events. Realizing that he didn't have any clothes, Dean asked Roman to stop by his room and grab his bag. "Just run it by CJ's and we'll meet you downstairs", he said as he hung up the phone. The couple laid there, looking out the window, They didn't want to leave and go back to the real world, because they feared that last night was a dream. CJ sat up and said, "Dean, just so you know. I knew what I was doing last night. I remember going to the bar, drinking, getting sick, and sleeping with you but that doesn't change the fact that we have jobs to do and I have to be the boss, now. I don't know when I'll be free to be your girl or if you even want me, but for now, when we're in the public eye, we need to stay in Kayfabe mode, but behind closed doors, I'm yours. OK?" She looked at him, hoping for a positive reply and what she got was, "I can live with that, for now", as he kissed her lips and they headed for the shower.

Once everyone was settled in and eating CJ made her way to the podium and announced the days events. "OK guys, listen up. I see a lot of you look like you hade fun last night and I'm glad you did, but these next three days will be hell. Today, we have a meet and greet, at the children's hospital and then tonight the VIP gala, for the VIP Fans and promoters. Those of you I spoke to yesterday, that are doing the hospital meet and greet, will need to be at the van by 12:00pm and the rest of you will need to head over to the arena and prepare for tonight. We have a few exhibition matches set up, for our guests tonight and the main event will be a six man tag-team match between 3MB vs. R-Truth, Xavier Woods, and Sin Cara, tonight at 8:00pm. When you get to the arena, check the board to see where you will be". Once she was through, she grabbed her stuff and walked out, ignoring Dean and the others, just like she said she would. She was talking with the van driver when TJ and Natalie approached her.

"Hey guys, what's up?", she asked as she sat in the lobby, waiting for the rest of the group. "TJ and I were wondering if you were OK? You seem to be a little withdrawn and for as long as I've known you, you never seemed like someone who would let things get to her", Natalie said. CJ looked at the couple and smiled, "I'm fine. It's just that these past two weeks have been such a whirlwind, you know with what happened between Phil and I and then the changes to the storyline, compliments of my sister and her hubby", she said. When she saw the look on Natalie and TJ's faces, she realized that she might have said too much. "What do you mean, stuff between you and Phil?", TJ asked. CJ had to think and then she said, "You know, the other night, at the hotel, when Phil went off on me and I slugged him? My father didn't think that was a good idea for his daughter to be slugging one of his prize stable members", which brought a laugh from Natalie and her, but not TJ. He and Punk were friends, but not close friends, yet hearing him being talked about like that, made him feel like he needed to defend his friend,

Coming to Punk's defense he said that Punk had some good and bad qualities and that it was just part of his persona. "Besides, with the way Randy's been acting lately, maybe he's the one you need to knock down a few pegs, on the ladder" and just as he said that, the man himself showed up, carrying his belt. In his rough voice, he spoke, which startled the little group. "So, you think I need to step down from my mountain, huh? Are you gonna be the one who makes me, Kidd?" CJ looked up at him and said, "Knock it off, Viper. Put your fangs away. Nobody's going after you…at least not yet", she said and then she saw that he had his belt, slung over his shoulder. "Do you have to carry that thing everywhere you go? It's supposed to be under lock and key, at all times, you know that", she said standing up. He said he didn't trust anyone with it and he has his own lock box, for it.

She waved him off, as the rest of the wrestlers and divas, came out of the breakfast room. Those that were doing the meet and greet, at the hospital climbed in to the van and the rest of them headed towards the arena, to get ready for the nights events. CJ was still on her phone, as the van pulled away and she didn't hang up until the very last detail was done. While at the children's hospital, the wrestlers didn't disappoint. The kids loved everything about these guys and the divas were an even bigger hit. CJ saw that when it came to these types of events, it didn't matter, who your rival was, because these kids brought even the worst of enemies together. She loved watching Roman, with the kids. She knew about his daughter and how he tried to be there, every chance he could and that he was also close to his nieces and nephews, so that kind of helped a little. Even Dean had caught her eye and despite his hard life growing up, he still found time to be a kid. She snapped a picture of him playing on the floor, with two boys who had the new WWE action figures that they were given. They we joined by none other than Randy Orton and so the four of them began a battle to the death, with Orton winning. Dean looked at him and said, "OK, Orton, I let you win this one, but in the real world, you're going down" and of course Randy replied with, "Try it, Ambrose" and they laughed, just as the two boys took their Shield dolls and started pounding Randy Orton's figure. "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD", on of the boys said as the two men looked at each other and smiled. CJ saw the time and realized that it was getting late. She rounded up the group and after a few more good-bye's and picture taking, the group left the hospital and headed towards the arena. In her eyes, this event was the beginning of a good day. Was she right?

Once everyone was at the arena, CJ's fun hat came off and the manager one came on. She played her part, perfectly. The meet and greet went off without incident, as did the wrestling events. The individual matches and tag-tam ones were awesome and the promoters and VIP's were stoked at what they were seeing. The main event was the best she had ever seen, from main rosters without a lot of ring time. They made sure that she noticed them and she did, noting that they would soon be up in the spotlight and doing more main shows. When the event was over, everyone went back to the hotel. Tomorrow they would tape Smack Down and then the main event, for Sunday. This was a pay-per-view fundraiser show, so she wanted it to be good. When she got off the bus, she saw him standing there. His look was deadly and she knew they needed to talk, as she had promised him such a conversation, the night before. "CJ, can I talk to you about tomorrow night's show?", he said as he approached her. She thanked the stars above that Dean and the others had gone inside. Since Seth and Roman's girlfriends, had to leave today, they were a little down, so Dean decided they need a "guys night" out. She agreed to talk and he asked if she wanted to grab some dinner. "Sure, that would be great", she said as she thought to her self that he wouldn't be able to hurt her in public.

He took her hand and led her inside, towards the elevators. "Where're we going?", she asked. "To dinner, I decided that we could eat in my room, that way it would be a lot quieter and away from prying eyes and fan girls", he said as the doors opened. She wasn't hip to the idea and let him know that she wasn't. "Listen Phil, why don't we go to a regular restaurant. I don't mind if the fans, either male or female, approach us, it's good for business" and then she did the unthinkable. She put her hands around his waist, leaned in, and whispered, "Besides, you're the best in the world and I want everyone to know that I'm with you". The minute she said those words, she felt the bile come up and she fought to keep it down. She just thought of Dean and how he was with two unhappy souls, talking about missing their girlfriends. Funny how grown men, wrestlers at that, become little babies, when they miss their significant others. The elevator doors closed and Punk decided that he would take CJ up on her offer and he made his way over to the hotel restaurant, knowing damn well that Dean and the others would be there, but before she could protest, they were heading that way. She scanned the room and saw that it was fairly crowded and not many wrestlers or divas, inside. Most of them were in the bar/lounge area, watching TV or playing pool.

They were escorted to a private booth, in the corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. CJ kept an eye on the door and the servers, just incase she needed anything. Since CJ hadn't had a chance to change, she was still wearing her skirt and blouse. The waitress came over and took their drink order. She ordered a wine cooler and he ordered a beer. What was it with wrestlers and beer, she thought. Their conversation was light and friendly. He asked what she had been up to and she said he knew, but he said he wanted to know more about her. As she put her left hand, on the table, he saw that she still had on the ring he'd given her. "Phil. We've been together for over two years, you know everything there is to know about me. So, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me and don't say that it has to do with tomorrow night's show. You are set to fight Ryback, in a singles match", she said. The waitress brought their drinks and took their food order.


	24. Chapter 24

Punk slid closer and put his right arm around CJ and laid it on her shoulder. He picked up his beer and toasted to their happiness. He caught site of the fac that she still had her ring on and as he set his beer down and picked up her left hand, in his. "I see you haven't taken it off. Does this mean that you're coming home. That you still love me?", he asked, looking at her. She looked at the ring and then at him. She had no idea what to say. The ring had become an everyday item to her, that she never really paid much attention to it, unless she happened to be looking at her hand, at that moment. She took a deep breath and looked at her drink. "I don't know what it means, Punk", she said using his stage name, which made him smile because she did that when they were making love. "I mean, what we have was/is a good thing, at times, but every time I think we are going good, something happens. Now that I've been thrown into your world or my real world, I have no idea what I'm doing. I liked being behind the scenes and hidden, but now, I'm in the storyline about the Shield, Triple H, and you. I also have to deal with the fact that in reality you and Jon hate each other and I still don't now why", she said sipping her drink. She removed her hand from his and put them in her lap, as she continued, "That hatred has been there since your days in NXT and FCW. Now, I also have to deal with your character's hatred towards the authority that I'm supposed to agree with, yet siding with the Shield, makes me a hypocrite", she said, sounding defeated and exhausted, just talking about it.

Punk knew, from the very start that she was always devoted to her family and the WWE and that she hated the acting part of it, but he also knew that once she got into it, she would want it, as much as everyone else, because it was in her blood. He picked up her left hand, in his, and kissed it. "Tell you what, CJ, I'll give you some advice that I was given, a while back. Do your job and I'll do mine", and with that said, he turned and kissed her lips. She was shocked that he did that, but she didn't stop it until she heard the clanging of metal. She looked up to see that the waitress had brought their salads and drink refills, "Is there anything else I can get you two, this evening?, she asked. Both of them said no and she left. Punk moved back to his side of the booth. They ate and made small talk, which was fine for CJ because being close to Punk and smelling him, made her weak and she wasn't sure if she would be able to tell him no, at the end of the night.

Dinner came and after a few more drinks, CJ began to see the Punk that she had fallen in love with. She chuckled, at what she just thought, and he asked her what was so funny. "I just thought of something. Your name is an adjective, a verb and an noun and I was thinking that right now, you look like the Punk I fell in love with. Which means that it's either your name or a descriptive noun, as to your personality and/ or behavior". He looked at her and laughed. He knew she was wasted and tonight, he didn't care. She was going back to his room where she should have been this entire time. He waved for the waitress to get the check and as he signed it, he looked up to see three sets of eyes, looking at him. They obviously assumed that he had a fan-girl with him and they walked away. He knew they couldn't see CJ, so that was just the icing he needed, to get her alone. He got up and took CJ's hand. She wrapped her arm around his waist, as he did the same to her and they walked out of the restaurant, across the lobby, and towards the elevators. She had her head resting on his shoulder, when the door opened. As they stepped inside, he turned them around, just as Dean looked up and the door closed. He smiled and thought, "_Not tonight Ambrose. My girl is where she's supposed to be…with me and not you"._

Dean wasn't sure if what he saw was real or not, but right now he had other things to think about. His buddies wanted to go out and since he never missed going to a strip club, he agreed t join them. At least it would get his mind off of her, wherever she was.

Punk and CJ made it to his room and he unlocked the door. She wasn't wasted, but she knew she had just one too many drinks. She felt relaxed as she sat on Punk's bed, watching him move around the room. She saw him go to his gym bag and take out some things. As she sat there, on the bed, her mind started to wonder. She saw him coming towards the bed, with what looked like a fuzzy circles, a bottle and two glasses. As he got closer, she realized that he had a two sets of handcuffs, just like the ones he used the night he lost his championship title. He placed them on the nightstand and pulled her up to him. He kissed her as he repeated the same motions that he had done before, in the locker room. Each button, he undid, he touched a piece of her skin. He could feel the goose bumps, on her skin, as he removed her shirt and looked at the bra, she was wearing. It was purple with white trim and if he knew her, like he did, her panties were exactly the same color and design. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall, to the ground. She stood there, looking breath-taking and sexy as hell.

He kissed her lips and made his way down her neck and to her chest. She exhaled and slowly felt herself giving up control, of her body, to him. He allowed her to get comfortable, on the bed, before opening the bottle of wine and pouring them each a glass. CJ reluctantly took it and soon she and Punk were laughing and chatting, like nothing ever happened. A few glasses later, CJ felt funny, but very was relaxed, as she stretched and arched her back, like a cat, giving Punk full view of her body. Seeing her do that brought him to life and he knew that he needed her, sooner, rather than later, but for now, that would have to wait. He needed to send a message to a certain someone that she was his and only his. CJ caught the look, in his eyes and smiled, as she reached out and pulled him close to her lips. She kissed him and slowly deepened it, until he was pushing off her, just to get some air. "Damn baby, You are definitely turning me on, but before we go any further, I need to do one thing" and with that said, he leaned over and reached for the two sets of handcuffs. When he returned, she saw the handcuffs and immediately she tensed up.

"What are those for?", she asked with a surprised look. Holding the handcuffs, he said, "I thought we would play that game you like. You know the one where we each handcuff one hand, to the bed and explore each other with our free one? She gave him this funny look and was about to say something, when he had one of her hands in the furry ring, as he attached the other to the bedpost. With her free hand, she tried to scratch his face, as she remembered that they never did this. But before she could reach her hand up and hit him, he grabbed it and soon he had that one in a cuff, too. Now, that both her hands were handcuffed to the bedposts, he began his assault on her. He removed her bra and found her hardened nipples ready to be played with. He gently took each one in his mouth and tasted their flavor, as he kneaded each breast. Finally he decided to venture south and found that she was already wet and ready for him.

As he continued to assault her upper body, she fought him. She managed to knee him, in the chest, right where his ribs had been damaged, previously. This made him stop what he was doing. He grabbed her throat and told her to stop moving or he'd make sure she paid the price. She couldn't breath, so she did as she was told, as his fingers found their way inside her panties. After a few strokes in and out, he removed her panties and found her waiting and willing to accept his tongue. Without hesitation he started to suck and dart his tongue in and out of her and she forgot where she was until she released herself on him. "Damn, Dean, you sure know how to use that thing", she said. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"What did you just call me?", he said, in an angry voice. She looked at him and realized what she had said and that's when she saw the guy she feared. He came to her and grabbed her lower arm, tightly, cutting off the circulation, before he back-handed her, across the face, connecting with her mouth. She felt a drip of blood, run down her lip and into her mouth. He must have hit her with his ring, in order to get that type of reaction. "How dare you say that? Were you thinking about him while I was eating you out?" She said she wasn't and that it just came out, by accident. He bent down and kissed her so that she could taste herself, on his lips. He got off the bed and went to his bag. He took out something that looked like a small metal rod and a lighter. He knew that he couldn't leave any visible marks, on her, but there was nothing that said he couldn't leave marks on her that others could see, behind closed doors.


	25. Chapter 25

He returned to the bed and heated up the steel rod. When she saw it was the letter "P", she knew what she was in for. She had seen it before, when he was gone. She was putting the laundry away and she found it, in his dresser drawer. She tried to coil up and scream, while he heated it enough to make it hot, but he stopped her. He put a washcloth, in her mouth and then he touched it to her hip. It felt like she had just spilled scalding water on her as she felt the pain, go right through her. She tried to scream, but her cried were muffled by the gag, in her mouth. He saw her eyes filling up with tears, at the pain. When he was done, he asked if she was going to scream. She shook her head, but once the gag was removed, she let him have it. "DAMN YOU! THAT FUCKING HURT, PUNK, WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IT BURNS!", she said as he put a cold cloth on it and then some aloe. He saw the tears and wiped them away. "Once the sting disappears, I'll cover it and all you have to do is let it heal, OK?", he said calmly as he put everything on the nightstand and climbed on top of her. She was still handcuffed, but he didn't care as he entered her hard and fast. She tried to fight him, but he grabbed her throat and she stopped and just laid there, hoping that this was a bad dream and that she would wake up, soon, but it wasn't as he exploded inside her, moaning that this was where she needed to be. "You have just been fucked by the best in the world, baby, and don't you ever forget that", he said as he collapsed on top of her.

After it was all over, he undid the handcuffs, put a bandage on her "tattoo", and allowed her to take a shower. Once she was inside the shower, she slumped down and let herself cry. She had done it again. She believed him and trusted him, that things would be different this time. She heard him knocking on the door and when she refused to open it, he did it himself. He saw her in the shower and bent down to look at her. "I'm sorry CJ. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that I get so angry when people don't do what I ask. I asked you to stay away from Dean. He's no good for you. He's the reason why did what I did, when we were in developmental. I knew what I was doing, but I always found a way to get you alone, so we could work together. Dean's liked you since the first day you and him had that practice match, just for fun. You know that I don't believe in god and that nothing happens, unless you want it to, and basically, I don't want you to ever leave me. If you did, then I think my life would be worth-less", he said as she looked up at him.

She stood up, turned off the water, and got out. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He pulled down the blankets and had her climb in. Once she was settled in, he cleaned up the mess, and then came and sat on the edge of the bed. She was mentally drained and wanted to close her eyes and wish it all away, but that was stopped when she heard Punk say, "You are finally back where you belong and nobody will ever take you away, from me again". He kissed her and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom. Just as she closed her eyes, he popped into her head and she silently cried. She heard the water stop and saw him come out, with a towel around his waist. He found his boxers and put them. Climbing into bed, he leaned over and saw that her eyes were closed. He assumed she was asleep, so he rolled over and did the same thing. As soon as she heard him snoring, she crawled out of bed and gathered her things. She found a hotel robe and put it on. She opened the door and saw that the hallway was empty. She stepped out and headed for the elevator.

Once inside, she pushed the button, for the 14th floor. As the doors opened, she made her way down the hall and prayed that she did the right thing because there was going to be one pissed off man, in the morning, at breakfast. She got to the door and stood there. She knocked on the door and prayed that he would open it and not ask any questions. Her prayer was answered when he opened it up and saw her there. He was alone and looked very tired, but seeing her and the way she looked, made him want to kill whoever did this to her. Her eyes were red and puffy and he was OK with that, but it was what he saw below that made him cringe…her lip was swollen and she had bruises, on her neck. She collapsed and fell into his arms, crying and asking him to forgive her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and saw that her robe was opened, by her leg. When he looked closer, he saw the white bandage and when he touched it, she flinched. The look in her eyes, told him what he was thinking and sure enough, when he removed it, he saw it. She had been branded with the letter "P". It wasn't too deep, more like a flesh burn and he knew it would scar over. She looked at him and all she said was, "Hold me, please". He climbed into bed and held on to her tightly. She was out like a light. As he laid there, willing himself to not go up and kill the bastard. Soon, sleep over took him, too, but he didn't dream. He thought about way that he could get revenge.

The next morning, CJ woke and looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her room. She saw a black bag, on the table, and heard the shower running. She replayed the previous nights events over and over and when she saw her arms and the felt the tenderness, on her thigh, she remembered where she was…Punk's room. She heard the shower stop and she froze. Maybe he would repeat what he did, the night before, but she wasn't taking any chances. Just as she started to get out of bed, the bathroom door opened and he walked out. She hurriedly climbed back into bed and pulled the cover up to her chin, "STAY AWAY OR I'LL SCREAM!", she yelled as the figure came around the corner. "Go ahead and scream. I like it when you do, especially if your calling my name", Dean said, as he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulders.

CJ released the breath she was holding, as Dean came over to the bed and set beside her. "Morning, kitten. I didn't want to wake you because you sounded like you were having a rough night", he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. I fucked up and now I have this to remind me of it", she said as she pointed to the white bandage. She removed it and saw that it wasn't as dark as the night before, but it would always be there, as a scar. Dean kissed it and she flinched, but not out of pain, because his five-o'clock shadow made it tickle. "Um, you do plan on shaving today, right?", she said as she ran her hand over his face. "Well, I thought I would try and grow a goatee and/or mustache, so I can look my counterparts", he said as he turned to kiss her palm. She shook her head, "No, don't you ever do that because we fan girls like you just the way you are. Besides, if you do that, it'll hide that tongue of yours", she said, as she slid under the sheets.

Dean didn't have to be knocked out by the Big Show, to know what she had in mind and within seconds, he was under the sheets, holding her, kissing her, and making her feel wanted and loved. He touched her like she was a gift from god, placing soft kisses on her feet, her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her face, anywhere he could see skin, which was everywhere because she was naked. He continued his assault, stopping when he got to the white bandage. He threw the covers off of them and was kneeling between her legs. They looked at each other and then CJ put her head down, looking away. Dean reached for her and lifted her face to his. "It's going to be OK. Like the other scars, it'll heal and soon, it'll be just a bad memory". She smiled as he slowly removed the bandage and touched it. "Maybe you can get a tattoo around it. Something small, like a flower", he said with a smile. She laughed and shook her head, as she reached for him and kissed him.

He broke the kiss, long enough to reach for the condom, he had in his wallet and then he positioned himself, at her entrance, making sure it was OK to proceed. She smiled, as she flinched. Dean saw her expression and pulled out. "I'm sorry, kitten. I didn't mean to hurt you", he said but she refused to let him go as she smiled and laid back, allowing him to go inside. She wanted to be close to him, so close that she wanted to be inside his skin, so close that she clung to him, for dear life, as her excitement washed over her and he gave into his desire for to her, softly and gently, not rough like Punk did, which is why she startled both him and her when she said, "I Love You, Jon". He had just finished emptying himself inside her, when she said that. He looked at her and smiled. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?", he asked as he pulled out and laid next to her, removing the used condom and putting it in the trash can. She turned on her side to face him and asked what he heard. "You know damn well what I heard, Caroline Joanna McMahon. You said that you loved me". She smiled and looked into his blue eyes and said, "So what if I did say it. I said what I meant and I meant what I said", she answered, quoting a line from the "Cat In The Hat".

He smiled and said, "You know that I don't say things I don't mean, and that I say very little, when I do, but right now I mean what I'm going to say. Life with me isn't all wine and roses and you know how I am when it comes to my personal life; but, to be honest with you, I've waited over four years to hear those words, from you. But, for me to say them, I'd have to be beyond puppy love and really into a girl, that I know will always be there, for me". She knew where this was going and she knew she made a mistake, as her eyes started to tear up and she turned to climb out of bed. But before she could leave, he pulled her back to bed and said, "If you'd let me finish, what I wanted to tell was…I Love You, too" and with that said, he kissed her.

They were still involved, with their kissing and cuddling, when Dean's phone rang. He saw that it was Roman, so he answered it. "Hey dude, wanna grab a quick workout before we head to the arena?", he asked. Dean tried to protest, but CJ told him to go. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you guys, in the lobby, in about fifteen minutes, OK?", Dean said as he hung up the phone. CJ went into the bathroom and then realized that she didn't have anything to wear. "Do you want me to run to your room?", he asked. She declined and asked if he had a shirt, she could borrow. He threw her a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. "What are these for?", she asked as she held the boxers, in her hand. "Well, the shirt might be a little short and we don't want people to see…" but before he could finish, she interrupted and said, "…yeah, the mark Phil left on me. I understand", she said but he stopped her.

"No, what I was going to say was that we don't want them seeing my pie", he chuckled, making reference to the carnival pie eating scene in "Revenge of the Nerds". She started to laugh and shook her head saying, "you're crazy", as they headed into the bathroom and showered. When they got out, Dean's phone was ringing. As he answered it, she threw her stuff, from the night before, in a trash bag and placed it in the trash can. When he hung up, he asked what she was going to do about clothes, for the nights events. "Well, for tonight, I guess I'll dress in my Shield clothes, once I get to the arena" and then she added, "So are you and the boys still going to the gym?", she asked as he grabbed his duffle bag. He said they were and that Roman had found a "Cross-Fit" location, close to the hotel. "Do you need a ride there?", she asked. Since the morning was a free-for-all, she had made plans to just hang out, at the arena and get some much needed work done, before tomorrows PPV event.

As they got in the elevator, CJ saw the marks on her neck. She had tried her best to cover them, with the makeup she had, but they were still visible. Dean handed her his hoodie, as they exited the elevator. She saw a small group waiting for them. There was Seth, Roman, John, Daniel, and the twins, Brie and Nikki. "So, I guess the six of you are going to work out?", she asked kind of defensively, almost as if she were jealous of them spending time together. The group commented on her look and John commented on what she had just said and asked if anything was wrong. That's when CJ realized what she had said and the way she had said it. She apologized and Dean spoke up. "You have to excuse CJ, she had a rough night and she didn't get enough sleep". This brought smiles to everyone's faces but Roman and Seth. "It wasn't like that", she said to the group but, before she could finish, she saw him walking towards the front door. He looked right at her and she felt his eyes burn a hole right through her. Looking around, she tried to leave. "I...um…I…think I need to...um…", but she felt like she was frozen in time. "CJ, you OK?", Nikki asked as she looked at the rest of the group. CJ came back to reality and said she was fine. "I'm fine. You all know how I hate being late for things. You all have a workout waiting and I have lots of crap to do to, so let's get going?", she said as she weaseled out of the group and headed towards the lobby exit. She had them bring the car around, as the rest of the group headed towards the hotel van. "I'll see you guys, at the arena", she said as she got into her car and drove away.


	26. Chapter 26

CJ sat in the small room, that she was using for her office, when she heard a knock on the door. She acknowledged the visitor and invited them in. Looking up, she saw The Miz standing there. "Hey, Mike, what's up?", she asked. He took a seat in front of her and asked how things were going. "They're going great. I just got the reviews of your movie and they seem very favorable. Who would have thought that thirteen years ago, you would be here, wrestling. I remember watching you on MTV's Real World and now, you have your own talk show and a movie career", she said, looking up at him. He smiled and thanked her for the positive comments, but he said he was concerned about his match tonight. "I'm set to wrestle Fandango, but it doesn't say what the outcome is. Do they have something planned for me?" CJ knew but she didn't let on. Tonight, she would double cross, one of her best friends and put him in a match against the Shield. She would offer him a title match, but first he had to defeat The Shield, which she knew would never happen.

CJ looked at her watch and made her way towards the black curtain. She caught sight of Dean and the guys, heading towards their concourse entrance. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she hoped that Dean wouldn't be too upset. Once she made the opening announcement and did her thing with The Miz, she would be ring-side, for the rest of the event. She heard her theme-music start to play, as she made her entrance. She stood at the top of the ramp, dressed in her Shield attire and listened to the audience. She made her way down the ramp and into the ring. Tonight she would embarrass Dean, by coming onto The Miz, therefore having Dean and the Shield question her loyalty, to them. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the WWE Smack Down, here in Raleigh, North Carolina. I want to begin by saying thank you to everyone who came out to the flag-football game and all the other charity events, on behalf of the Children's Miracle Network.

Then she heard The Miz's theme-song. The Miz came down the ramp and climbed into the ring. He did what he did best and then he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. Looking at him, she said, "What do you think you're doing, Miz?" He kissed her cheek and said, "Well, I heard that you were looking for a few good men, who could handle a title match, so I'm here to throw my name, into the hat, for consideration", he said. She smiled and looked around, at the audience, who were eating this up. Some were cheering and others were booing, but she went on. She got right in front of him and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Sweetheart, you know I can always use a few good men, in my corner. I mean, look at my sister, she has quite a few, so why can't I. Besides, I want a guy who will defend my honor", she said and just as soon as the words left her mouth, you heard "SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA…SHIELD" and then their theme music echoed throughout the arena. She and The Miz looked up and saw the guys coming down the stairs and Dean was not a happy camper. She saw his look and she knew that he wasn't acting, this time.

As the Shield took to the ring, Dean grabbed a microphone and let her and the rest of the arena know that he was not happy with her "performance". "OK, Ms. Boss-lady, it's time you and the Shield, had a little meeting. We weren't happy with you being 'forced' on us, by the authority, but we accepted it because it's nice having you around, as eye candy, when we are alone", Dean said as he smiled and pulled her close to him, which caused mix emotions, from the crowd. "Next, we attacked your boy-toy Cody Rhodes, after he knocked you out and now, I see this moron, over here, trying to weasel in on our girl. So, what's it going be, CJ. Are you staying loyal to the Shield or free-lancing?" She smiled at Dean and waved to Cody and Roman, who looked at her with disgust. Roman smirked, as he took his microphone and said, "It's his funeral, little lady", as he pointed to The Miz. CJ stepped back, walked around, and acted like she was thinking. "You know, I've seen a lot of wrestlers, come and go and even had a crush, on a few, but right now, I think I owe it to The Miz, to have a title match", she said as she walked over, kissed him on the lips, and stood beside him. Dean saw this and started balling up his fist and just as he was about to speak, she cut him off. "However, if The Miz wants a title match and prove he's worthy of having a title, I'll arrange for one, after he beats…The Shield!". She smiled and walked over to where Dean was standing. The look on The Miz's face, along with the reaction of the audience, was monumental. Taking his microphone, he looked at CJ and said, "What the hell? You never said that I had to fight for a title match. I won't do it", he said as he threw his microphone down and tried to leave the ring. But then they heard Kane's music and he was there, at the top of the ramp.

"Hold on, CJ. I know that you are allowed to make matches and what-not, but this isn't a fair match". CJ spoke up and said, "Well, just so you know, I got permission from the big-man, himself…my dad. And, just so there are no questions about who controls who or what…"she said, as she walked over to Dean and kissed him, right on the lips. "…I control the Shield now", she said as she stood in front of the shield, with her arms crossed. The Shield stood there, as the crowd erupted with a mix of cheers, jeers, and boos. Dean walked over to CJ and stared into her eyes, before he said, "I knew you wouldn't cross us, cause we're the best of the best" and with that said, Dean pushed CJ out of the way and the Shield began their assault on The Miz. However, it was short lived because R-Truth came running out and joined forces with The Miz, but in the end, they were no match for the Shield. As the Shield exited up the ramp, Dean grabbed CJ's hand and pulled in for another kiss that got them both cheers and jeers, from the crowd, as they released lips and headed out of the arena.

Once they were backstage, CJ relaxed a little, as she leaned against the wall. This was the part of the job, that she hated. She headed towards the underground and that's when saw him. Her heart went out to him because she hated doing what she did to the Miz. He didn't deserve it, but it was part of the act; she had no choice. Dean ignored her, during the entire walk back towards the locker rooms, and now that they had gone off to their locker room, she decided to head into her office and try to get some work done. She turned on the TV, to watch the matches, but left the volume off as she turned on her I-Pod. She was deep in thought, with her back to the door, when he came in. She didn't hear him, but he heard her singing, _"If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy"_, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and "Your bad boy is right here". She screamed and her sudden movement, caught him by surprise. She turned and got CM Punk, right in the ribs. The same ones that had been damaged earlier, by both her and The Shield.

"OW, CJ!, What the hell was that for?", he asked as he grabbed his sides and stepped back. CJ looked at him and asked what he was doing there. "What the hell, Punk? Why did you sneak up on me like that?", she said as she went back to her chair and sat down. She motioned for him to join her and he did, but she could see that he was in pain, as he sat down. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Why did you leave last night? I thought we had reconnected, cause when you came to bed, you seemed happy", he asked. She looked into his eyes and she couldn't believe, what he just said. _Happy? He thought she was happy? How is someone supposed to be happy, when they just got branded, by a psycho-path?_ She shook her head and said, "I left because I had stuff that I needed to do, this morning", she said not wanting to relive what went down between them. He saw the marks on her neck and the red marks, on her wrists, but he didn't comment on them. If she wanted to play all innocent then he could. "Is there something you need, Phil?", she asked as she felt him looking at her. He said he had a few questions, about the match set he was scheduled for, but he said they could wait, as he got up and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he turned around and said, "By the way, CJ, that little mark on your hip is permanent. Anyone who sees it will know where you belong, so don't forget that, OK?" and with that said the door closed behind him. She grabbed a glass, that was filled with water, and threw it against the door. It shattered, as she started to cry. She was never going to get away from him. She hated living two lives and now, that they were crossing into each other, she needed to regroup and straighten things out before it got too late and someone else got hurt or worse.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few weeks found her back in her own world, as she was flying back and forth between Connecticut and Florida, while also keeping up with the miscellaneous WWE events and shows. She didn't have anytime to really focus on Punk or Dean or anyone else, for that matter. She was busy checking out new talent and preparing for the next PPV event. She spoke to Dean a few times and he wanted to know when or if she was ever coming back. A few of the other wrestlers and divas also called her and asked the same question. She wanted to give them an answer, but the truth was that she didn't know. She saw that the Shield was still dispensing their own brand of justice and that the social media sites were speculating she had left the Shield and taken up with CM Punk, while others assumed that she was still with the Shield, but in hiding because of the threats that were made against her, by the Wyatt family. Others said she left all together and went back to her job and the best one was that she was found in bed with Triple H and her father disowned her. That one made her and the family laugh, all because she had kissed him and was seen a few times, at various WWE events, hanging around him, while Stephanie was gone.

Either way, the wrestling world was heating up with rumors and her father couldn't have been happier. A lot of the rumors were put to rest though, when she showed up at the Staples Center, in Los Angeles, for SUMMER SLAM. The week long schedule of events ended with a Saturday Summer Slam Party, which included the entire WWE universe, some VIP's, and some super-fans. The party was in full force, when she showed up. Her date for the evening, was her brother-in-law's best friend, Shawn Michaels. This caused a lot of heads to turn, as they walked in, because he was twenty years older than her and married. They were greeted by Stephanie and Triple H and immediately, CJ had half of the WWE world, staring at her, but she only felt two sets of eyes, in particular, baring down on her. Shawn wore a black tuxedo and she wore a long black, sequined gown, with a side slit that showed off enough and hid just enough, to make you wonder what she was wearing underneath. The couple mingled with the powers that be, as well as posed for pictures with fans and other VIP's.

Half-way through the night's events, CJ was able to meet up with a few friends. Nikki and Natalie commented on her choice of dates. "Must be nice to have your pick of stable boys", Natalie joked as the threesome sat and chatted. CJ stated that Shawn's wife wasn't able to make it and she didn't want to come alone, so they decided to hook-up, in Los Angeles and attend the event together. "Actually, after the PPV event tomorrow night, I'm heading back to Tampa to start working with some of the NXT wrestlers. I'm thinking about bringing a couple of them up to the main roster and having them wrestle in dark matches". As the three ladies continued to chat, CJ noticed that some of the other female wrestlers were coming over and asking questions about her date. AJ popped in and asked if there was anything going on between her and Shawn. "Don't be ridiculous, AJ, Shawn and I are just friends. He is happily married and right now, I really don't have time for anyone", CJ said as she looked around and saw Dean walking towards her. She tried to find Shawn, but he wasn't around so she excused herself, just as Dean walked by. "Hey kitten, Can we talk?", he asked as she walked by him. She stopped, turned, and smiled, as she said, "OK. Meet me in five minutes, over by the Sushi bar". He nodded and headed towards the Sushi bar and while he waited, he thought about what he was going to say to her.

It had been almost two months, since the last time he saw her. The night that she "sold-out" The Miz, she had called him after the match and said she was headed back to Connecticut, to catch up on some family business and she swore she would call him, once it was done. True to her word, she did call, but he knew it was just out of obligation and tonight, he wanted to know if she was serious about what she had said, because he felt it, in his heart, but her not being around, made him question their last night together. Now, as he waited for her, he had this weird feeling that he needed to tell her everything he had done and everyone he had been with, since she left. He saw Punk walking his way and he didn't want CJ to see him, before he had a chance to talk to her. Seems as though Punk was in the same boat, as him. CJ never called him, so in a way Dean did have an advantage because CJ had called him, at least three times.

"Hey, Ambrose. Have you seen CJ? I saw her come in with Michaels and now I can't find either one, anywhere". Dean said he had no idea where they could be and suggested that maybe they were off somewhere, having a private moment. Punk snarled at Dean, when he made that comment, but before he left, he made sure to remind Dean, just who's girl CJ was. "By the way, what did you think of the newest marking, on my girl? The 'P' can stand for Phil, Punk, princess, and perfect, which is what she is to me...Punk's Perfect Princess". This caused Dean to ball up his fist, after what he heard Punk say, but he relaxed it when he saw her coming towards him, holding two bottles. "What was that all about?", she asked as she handed him a beer. Looking at the bottle, he smiled. "You remembered?", he said in a surprised voice. "Of course, silly. You only drank four of them and seven JD shots, that night I met you, in the bar, after Toni's funeral", she said as they toasted cheers and drank up.

They sat at one of the tables and CJ made a mental note of how tired he looked. "Are you OK, Dean? You look like you've been rode hard and put away wet?", she said making a reference to horse-back riding. Dean was in the middle of drinking his beer and almost choked when he heard what she had said. "Uh, no…I'm fine, CJ…just been busy this week", he said as he regained himself. He looked at her and thought _"Damn, she can read me like an open book. If she only knew what I'd been doing these past few weeks"._ "Dean…Dean, are you OK?", he heard her say as he came back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something and I don't know why, but…", he started to say, but was interrupted when Shawn came over and asked if CJ was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go, CJ? I had a long flight and I would really like to get some rest before tomorrow's events", he asked as he looked at Dean. CJ introduced the two guys, not realizing that they knew each other, although not that well. "Sure, Shawn. But just give me fifteen minutes. I just need to finish my talk with Dean and then we can leave, OK?" Shawn agreed and then Dean spoke up. "Hey Shawn, Why don't you go ahead and I'll take CJ back to her hotel. This way, you can get settled in and her and I can catch up", he said as he reached for her hand. Shawn was about to protest, but CJ said it would be OK. "I'll be fine, Shawn. He won't hurt me". Dean looked at her and then realized that she must have told Shawn everything that had happened between her and CM Punk, which would explain why he made it a his nights ambition to search out and have a "talk" with Punk. Shawn agreed and kissed CJ good night, which brought a few "cat-calls". from people. To CJ, he was old enough to be her father, but she thought of him as more of a big brother, much like the way she felt about Triple H-even though he was her brother-in-law.

Once they were alone, CJ asked Dean what he wanted to tell her before Shawn had come over and interrupted them. "It was nothing, just that I wasn't myself, while you were gone. I know that we said we loved each other, but then you left and I kind of gave up on the happy ever after notion and realized that maybe we just said it, in the heat of the moment", he said as he waived a server over and asked for another beer. CJ sat there, she had no idea that her words had left a mark on him, like they did. "Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry. When I said I loved you, I meant it but then I don't know, it seemed as though the universe didn't want us together and I ran away. Plain and simple, I was scared and I threw myself into my job so that I could figure out what I wanted", she said as she started to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel unwanted. I know how hard it was for you to say what you said and I did what you said everyone else had done to you…they said I Love You and then leave" and with that said, she got up and ran for the exit. Dean stood up and followed her, but he was too late. She climbed into a waiting car and was gone. He didn't want her upset. All he wanted to say was that he had done a lot of thinking and that there was no girl, anywhere, who could compare to her and he wanted to make her his girl and nobody else's.


	28. Chapter 28

CJ sat in the back seat of the car, silently crying. She knew she shouldn't have come, but her heart said that she needed to have closure. She looked at the ring on her hand and removed it. She was going to toss it out the window, but decided against it. She took out her phone and called his cell. "Meet me outside at the Staples Center North Entrance, in ten minutes. If you're late, it's over?", she said as she hung up the phone. She was going to start over but before she could do that, she had to walk away, completely, from her past. Looking at the scar, as the slit in her dress moved to expose her upper thigh, she knew that she had to start with him. She had the driver turn around and head back towards the Staple Center, advising that he needed to stop at the north entrance. He did as he was told and when the car got there, there was nobody around. "Are you sure that this is the place you wanted to be dropped at, Ma'am? There isn't anyone around and it isn't that well lit", the driver said. CJ thanked the driver and said she would be fine. "I'm meeting a friend here and I'll be fine. Thank you", she said as she got out and handed the driver a $20 bill. "Would you like me to wait and make sure your friend shows up?", he asked. CJ declined his offer and as if his name were called, Punk showed up, alone. The driver acknowledged CM Punk and started to drive away, slowly.

"I'm glad you called me, CJ. I was worried. I thought that you may have left with Shawn or someone else or even worse, Dean", he said as he hugged her. She saw him dressed in his suit and tie and she had to admit that he did clean up nicely, but she needed to keep her thoughts straight, as she needed to make sure he understood where she was coming from and that she was serious, about leaving, this time. "Phil, we need to talk. The reason I called you and asked you to meet me here, is because I didn't want any distractions. What I have to say, has been a long time coming and after I say what I have to say, you'll have a chance to respond. OK?", she said, as they walked over to a bench, inside the food area. Punk wasn't sure where all this was going, but he also knew that if this went bad, he had a back-up plan and if needed, he would use it.

"OK, CJ. You say what you need to say and then I'll tell you what I want to say, deal?", he said. She agreed and proceeded, "Phil, these past few weeks have given me a chance to think about you and me. I love what we had and I admit that there were some good times and I have some great memories, but the last few times we've been together, it scared me. I know you have issues with the authority and it isn't just on screen, it's also behind the scenes, and I can't do it anymore. The final straw was in Raleigh, when you 'branded me' with the letter 'P'. The cuts and bruises, were nothing compared to that. That hurt and I've had nightmares about you doing it again. I can't live like this and I know that you have been sleeping with April/AJ, again. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Yes, I slept with Dean/Jon and I told you I did, after I left you. You were with her, while we were still together. So, the bottom line is, it's over between us. Here's your ring. Enjoy your life with AJ. Now you can have the best of both worlds…the diva and your ego" and with that said she handed him the ring back and got up to leave.

Before she could take two steps, he stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him so that she ran right smack-dab into his chest. He put his arm around her and as she tried to escape, he held her tighter. "OK, you had your say and now I'm gonna have mine. So you will sit your ass down and listen to me, got it?", he said as he slammed her down, on the bench. As, he started to pace back and forth, he looked at her and then towards the doors. She could see that he was upset about her news and he had every right to be. She just blew up his world and she wasn't taking any prisoners. He stopped pacing and looked up, just as two male figures came walking out. "OK, I understand that you are upset about my cheating on you and that this is how everything started, more than three months ago, and I know that you admitted to sleeping with other guys or I take that back, another guy, after we supposedly 'broke up' and all", he said in air quotes, as the two figures got closer. She turned to see Zack Ryder and Drew McIntyre, walking towards them, as he went on. "Now, I get that you want to end our relationship and I'm OK with that, but like I said earlier, if you ever left me, I'll make it so that nobody will want you. You already have my brand, on you, what else you want. How about a piece of me, forever", and with that said, he forced her to her feet, just as Zack and Drew approached them.

"Any trouble, CJ?", they asked as they saw her with Punk and he seemed to have a tight grip around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "tell them you are OK and that they can go back inside". She told them what Punk told her to say, but they were insistent on staying. "Are you sure you're OK, CJ?", Zack asked again, knowing what Punk was capable of. She said she was and that they were going back inside. "Phil and I were just taking a break away from the noise and the fans", she said as she reluctantly put her arm around his waist and the four-some walked back inside. She thought to herself that this had gone extremely wrong and now she was going to have to face Dean and see the hurt expression, on his face. As they headed towards the double doors, leading to party, CJ felt a sharp pain, in her stomach, as she stopped dead in her tracks and doubled over in pain. "Ouch, my stomach", she said as she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground, rolling into the fetal position. Punk, Zack, and Drew all stopped and kneeled down to help her, just as Daniel Bryant and Brie Bella came out the door.

They ran over and asked what happened. "I don't know. She was outside, with Phil, and when she came in, she just doubled over and grabbed her stomach", Zack said, as Brie reached for her phone and dialed 911. Daniel sent Drew and Zack inside, to get Stephanie and Triple H. In less than a three-count, Stephanie and Triple H were there, along with half the guest list. Dean ran to her side, as Roman and Seth, along with a few of the other wrestlers tried to keep the fans away. Dean looked at Punk and as if he could read his mind, Punk replied, "I don't know what happened. We were outside talking and then we came in and she said her stomach hurt and then she was on the ground". Security was called and they were able to get CJ to a room, just off the lobby. As they got her settled in, Brie and Nikki agreed to sit with her, while they waited for the paramedics. CJ tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for her. She called for him and he was there, without hesitation. "I'm right here, baby. It's gonna be OK", Dean said as he kneeled down and kissed her forehead. The paramedics arrived and everyone was escorted out, except for Stephanie and Dean.

The group waited for word, in the ball room, for what seemed liked hours. Finally, Stephanie came in and announced that her sister was going to be OK. "They think it was food poisoning, but they are taking her to the hospital, just incase, for observation. I want to thank you all for staying here, but I think it's time we call it a night. We have a huge day planned for tomorrow and I need all of you to be at your best performance level", she said. She found Triple H and along with the rest of the group, headed back to their hotel, for the night. Dean went with CJ, which pissed Punk off and had him promising to "take care" of the issue, as soon as possible. Dean had Seth and Roman follow the ambulance, just so he would have someone to vent to, incase anything happened to her. Once they arrived at the ER, Dean was forced to leave CJ's side. "Sir, please go to the waiting room and once we have some news, I'll come and get you", the nurse said. Dean felt as if this was a repeat of events, from a few weeks ago, but this time it was more serious. The nurse finally came out and said that CJ was ready to go home. "The doctor is giving her some information and then she'll need to sign her release papers and she will be free to go", the nurse said.

As CJ sat in the little room, she couldn't believe what the doctor had said, _"Ms Edwards, you don't have food poisoning, your pregnant….about 9 weeks or so"_. She knew who the father was and she silently cried. She needed to tell her family, but how do you tell your family that you were raped, not once but twice, by one of their star wrestlers and now you are pregnant, with his child. She closed her eyes, as the doctor came back with her paperwork. "Do you have a ride home, Ms. Edwards", the doctor asked. CJ had registered with her stage name, just incase something were to go wrong. She said her friends were waiting for her, as she signed her papers and got up to leave. The hospital was nice enough to find her a doctor's surgical outfit, to wear home, instead of the fancy party dress.

They wheeled her out and Dean knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Are you OK, Kitten?", he asked as the nurse handed an envelope to Seth. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just ate some bad Sushi", she laughed. "Can we go back to the hotel now, I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep", she said as she rested her forehead, on his chest, as he hugged her. "We gave her some medication, for the nausea, and it does tend to make people a little sleepy", the doctor said. Dean acknowledged what the doctor had said and thanked him for taking care of his girl. "Oh, by the way, Ms Edwards. I'll send the information to your doctor in Florida and have him recommend someone", he said as CJ smiled. As he held her hand, he gave her a weird look and then he saw that she was missing her ring. "Where's your ring? Did somebody take? Did you lose it somewhere? I'll go back in and look for it", he said.


	29. Chapter 29

She stopped him and told him what she had done with it. "…that's why I was outside. After I left you, I found Phil and told him it was completely over. I gave him his ring back", she said. He smiled, as they climbed into the car. Roman drove, while Dean held CJ, who had fallen asleep. "Seth, when we get to the hotel, can you grab CJ's bag?", Dean asked as they drove towards their hotel.

Once they arrived, at the hotel, the valet met them and helped Dean with CJ. Dean carried CJ to the elevator, as Roman went to the front desk, to get a room for CJ and Seth pushed buttons, for the elevator. Once inside the elevator, they let out a collective sigh. "We need to call Stephanie, in the morning, and find out exactly what's been going on because I don't think this was just a case of food poisoning", Dean said as the elevator stopped on the 6th floor. The group headed into their room and Dean placed CJ, on the first bed. They had been sharing a room, since CJ left, and while they waited for a key to her room, Dean decided to call Stephanie and let her know that CJ had been released. Roman came back to the room and announced that there were no rooms available, for her. "Guess she has to stay here", Seth said. "Well, I ain't sharing a bed with two guys, so someone will have to share a bed with her and since Seth and I have girlfriends, Dean gets to share his bed", Roman said just as Dean came back into the room. "What do I have to do?", he asked. Roman explained that the hotel was sold out and that he would have to share his bed with CJ. "Really, Roman? You just had to say that?", Dean joked as CJ started to stir. The guys became quiet, but she never woke up.

The guys got undressed and crawled into bed. Dean pulled CJ close to him and he instantly fell asleep. This was the first time, in what seemed like ages, that he was able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. CJ opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark and she felt an arm, holding her tightly and she was about to scream until she smelled something familiar. It was Dean's aftershave. She was with Dean and not Punk, like she had dreamed, but as she felt her stomach, she knew the nightmare was real…she was pregnant with CM Punk's baby. A baby made out of hate, not love, and she felt sorry for him or her, as she silently cried herself back to sleep, but not before Dean heard her tears. He made himself a mental note to find out why she was crying and how he could fix it. He just hoped that she wasn't crying over her feelings for Punk. Once she settled down, he did too, and the rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.

The next morning, when she woke up, she pushed Dean's arm off her and made a bee-line to bathroom. After she was done, emptying the contents of her stomach, she leaned back against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was spinning, as she got ready for another round. Once she was finished, she got up and found a generic toothbrush and toothpaste, that the hotel provided. She saw that she was dressed in hospital scrubs and then it all came back to her…the stomach pains, the ambulance ride, the doctor's look when he told her…she stood there, brushing her teeth and staring at her stomach. "Uh, you might wanna put the shirt down, there are three guys here and two of them miss their ladies, real bad", the voice said. She jumped when she saw Seth standing there, in his boxers. "What? Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was up. Here let me finish and then the bathroom is all yours", she said as she hurried up and finished brushing her teeth. Seth smiled as he moved out of the way and they exchanged places. She saw that Dean and Roman were still asleep, so she grabbed her phone, headed out onto the balcony, and called the front desk. "Hi, this is CJ McMahon, I was wondering if I could have a car and driver brought to me, around 10:00am? Thanks", she said as she hung up the phone.

Why do you need a car?", he asked. She jumped, when she heard his voice. She turned around and said she needed to go somewhere. "It's Sunday, princess, and the only place you are going is back to bed. I talked to your sister and she agrees that you need to rest, after what happened last night?", he said as he walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. He placed his hands on her stomach, as she leaned against him. She closed her eyes, as the tears began to fall. There was no way she could do this for the next seven months or so. "Are you OK, kitten?", he asked. She turned, to look at him with tears in her eyes and asked why he said that. "Because we heard you getting sick, this morning. Is it the after effects of last night?" She thought about her answer because she definitely wasn't telling him about the baby. "Uh, yea it was. I guess that's why I never eat Sushi", she said as she wiggled out of his grasp. That's when she realized that she didn't have any clothes, with her.

"Damn, my overnight bag is in Shawn's room", she said not realizing that what she said brought raised eyebrows, from the group. "Uh, why is your bag in Shawn's room, if you arrived at different times?", Roman asked. She said that she had gotten a two room suite, for her and Shawn, and that they had met up there, to change and get ready, for the party. "He has his room and I have mine. That was all the hotel had, for a last minute booking", she said as she reached for her cell phone. She dialed Shawn's cell and when he picked up, she asked him to bring her bag, to the guy's hotel. "I'm fine, Shawn. They said it was food poisoning. I'll be there around four o'clock or so, just hunt me down, when you get there…TTFN", she said as she hung up. Dean looked at her and said, sternly, "I told you that you were not going to the event, today. Per the doctors orders, you are to stay in bed and rest".

This set CJ off and she let him know that she was not a child. "Listen up, you ain't my dad and I ain't no little kid. If I want to get dressed and leave the room, I will. If I wanna go to the damn arena, I will. You can't stop me!", she said as Dean put his hands up, in protest. The instant she saw his hands go up, she stepped back and landed on the bed. The look of terror, on her face, told Dean that something wasn't right. This time though, Roman and Seth also saw it. Dean put his hands down and looked at her. She looked like a scared rabbit, sitting up against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her knees. Roman sat on the bed, as Seth pulled Dean back, away from the bed. CJ saw Roman, sit on the bed, as she looked back and forth between him and Dean and Seth. "CJ? Honey, it's OK. Nobody's going to hurt you, I promise", he said as he cautiously touched her arm. She relaxed a bit, but was still cautious, of Dean.

"CJ, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you", he said as he sat on the foot of the bed. The silence was broken when CJ said she was fine. "I'm sorry, it's just that there is a lot to do today and I don't want to disappoint anyone", she said as her phone rang. She saw that it was Shawn and she answered it. "Hey…you did…we did…ok, then I'll send someone down to get it…I'm fine, I stayed with a…um…a friend…no, not him…yeah…don't say that…keep it up and…ha, ha...see ya there…love ya, too", she said as she hung up the phone. "Guess my room was here, at this hotel. Shawn left my bag, downstairs with the front desk. I'll go get it and head to the arena, where I can shower and change", she said as she got up. "Wait", Dean said. "It's obvious that you ain't gonna listen to the doctor or me, so why don't you have them bring your bag here and you can use our shower, OK?", he said as he handed her the phone. She sighed because she knew there was no other option. After placing the call, she excused herself and went in to the bathroom. "When my bag gets here, can you please let me know?", she asked as she shut the door.

"I think there is something going on, with CJ. We've known her for over five years and she has never acted like this. She's a completely different person, than she was before she left. I think she's hiding something and I have a feeling that Punk's involved", Dean said. But before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. Seth opened it and saw that it was the bellman with CJ's bag. He handed him a five and took the bag. Knocking on the bathroom, "CJ, here's you bag", he said as she opened the door and took it. "Thank you, Seth", she said as she shut the door. "How are you going to get your answers without sounding like you're prying into her personal life", Seth asked as Roman and him packed their bags and hung up their dress clothes. "I don't know, but the first person I'm talking to is Stephanie, once we get to the arena", he said as they heard the water turn off.


	30. Chapter 30

A few minutes later, CJ emerged dressed in sweat pants, tank top, and sneakers. Her hair was in a wet pony-tail and she no make-up on. That's when they saw fresh bruises, on her arms and neck. Nobody said a word, as the trio each took turns, getting ready. When the four-some was showered and dressed, they headed down to the restaurant. As if right on cue, Seth and Roman walked in first, followed by CJ and then Dean. He had his hand, on the small of her back, daring anyone to come near her or them. They found a table and from the way it looked, they had her cornered and hell be damned if anyone came by. The waitress came and took their order, but nothing sounded good to CJ. "I'll have a glass of orange juice and some white toast", she said as Dean looked at her.

"Cancel that. Bring the juice and the number 3, eggs scrambled with bacon, and white toast", he said, daring her to question him. "I'm not eating that, Dean. All I wanted was toast so my stomach doesn't get upset, again", she said. "Well, according to your sister, you are under our care, until we get to the arena, young lady. Understand?", he said. This caused Seth and Roman to chuckle and she had to admit that it was kind of cute, watching him act like a dad. She wondered what he would be like, if he had his own kids. Knowing his past, she wasn't sure what to expect, but she had an idea that he would be a better dad, than his own was to him.

Slowly, people started coming by and asking how she was doing and if there was anything they could do for her. She thanked them for their well wishes and good thoughts, but refused their help. That's when she stood up and got their attention. "OK people, listen up. For those of you who may not have heard, last night I collapsed, at the hotel, and when I got to the hospital, they said it was food poisoning. So if you ate the Sushi, be careful", she said with a laugh, as she continued. "I'm fine and effective tomorrow, I'll be back to work, doing what I love. The time away, allowed me to get things in order and it made me realize that I miss you guys. Now, I'll still be doing development and training, with Dusty and NXT, but I'll also be keeping up with some new promotional ideas, for the WWE. So, basically, doing what I was doing before, but with more creative control, which means that you guys will be seeing more face time and hopefully, more exciting story lines". After she was done with her speech, the waitress delivered her food and just as she expected, the smell made her gag. She excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. This caused people to whisper and Dean didn't like it. Especially when some of the whispers hinted that she was pregnant and that that was why she left, in the first place.

When she came back to the table, she could feel their eyes on her. She sat down and asked what people were looking at. Roman asked if she was OK and she said she was fine. "It's just a reaction to last night", she said and then she added, "No, I'm not pregnant", which she knew was a lie, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to share the news yet or if she ever would. Once breakfast was over, the group headed off to the arena, to get ready for Summer Slam. When she got there, she found her office, from the other night, and went inside. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and when she allowed entrance, into her office, she looked up from her computer, and saw Stephanie, Shawn, and Triple H walk in. "Hey guys! What's up?", she said as she removed her glasses and looked at the trio.

"CJ, we're here because there is going to be a few changes to some of the storylines", Stephanie said, as she and the others sat down. CJ was all ears, having been away for a while and knowing what the creative writers, were up to. "Basically, we're pulling your story line and changing it up. Effective tonight, after Summer Slam, you will be put in a story line with Shawn and Triple H, as you slowly become the known force, behind the Shield's behavior". CJ said that she was already known, as their primary backer, but Stephanie said that it would be confirmed and that she was getting her orders from Triple H. She knew that this gave her so many option of working with and bringing up more dark wrestlers and divas. "Is any of this going to follow my real life activities?", she asked and Triple H said it would. "We know that you are close to a lot of people, but right now the behind-the-scene real -life feud between Dean, CM Punk, and you, seems to be going good and that is what we are basing this on. Since Punk hates the authority, you will be supportive of Punk, while reporting to the authority, and then turning the Shield on him".

She sat back and laughed, she loved the idea, but before she had a chance to enjoy it, she felt her stomach turn. She excused herself and ran into the bathroom. She was in there a good five minutes, before Stephanie knocked on the door. "CJ, can I come in?", she asked as she opened the door. Stephanie found her sister, on the floor, leaning against the wall. She grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them, placing them on her sister's neck and forehead. That's when she saw the bruises and marks. She knew they weren't from wrestling, but before she could say anything, CJ put her hand up. "Don't go there, Steph. It wasn't Dean", she said as she stood up and rinsed her mouth out. She came out of the bathroom and found a piece of gum in her purse. The two girls sat down and Stephanie asked what was going on. CJ tried to skirt around the issue, but Stephanie pulled out her "ace in the hole" card. "Tell me or I'll call dad and mom and you'll have to explain it to them", she said. CJ sighed and laid her head, on the desk.

"Fine, but you have to pinky swear on pain of death, that you will not over-react or do anything stupid because what I'm about to say, effects a lot of people." Stephanie agreed, but stipulated that if her sister was being abused, that she would see to it that the bastard was put away. Once Stephanie agreed to not interfere, in any shape, manner, or form, CJ confessed everything. "…so after the pictures surfaced, I packed what I needed and I left. Dean's been keeping an eye on me, but there were a few times that Phil attacked me. I didn't say anything because I thought I could handle it. But I couldn't and the vacation I took, was my way of getting a perspective on what I needed to do. Last night, I gave Phil his ring back and that's when I got sick. It wasn't what I ate, so to say. Well, I did eat something but…" and before she could finish, Stephanie asked how far long she was. "…the doctor says about nine weeks, give or take. But it isn't Dean's, we always used protection, whenever we did it. However…" and that's when Stephanie finished her sentence, with tears in her eyes. "…but Phil didn't those times he attacked you, right?"

CJ shook her head and started to cry. Stephanie pulled her sister close and they hugged, for what seemed like an eternity. Once CJ was calm enough, she asked her sister how she knew. "I didn't, not until I saw you get sick, this morning, and then just now. You've had food poisoning before and the symptoms usually go away, after a day or two" "You're not going to tell anyone about this, right? Cause you pinky swore on pain of death, not to", CJ said as she stood up and wiped her face. Stephanie agreed to keep her sister's secret for now, but she added, "I'll keep quiet, but remember, you will need to make a decision within the next few weeks and you know what I mean", she said as she headed for the door. CJ knew what she meant and she had already made her decision, she was against it, but there were always exceptions, to the rule, and this was one of those exceptions. She thanked Stephanie and went back to work.

Summer Slam went off, as scheduled and everyone went back to the hotel, for a celebratory night of dancing, drinking and food. Since it was west coast time, the party started around 9:00pm and went on until almost three, in the morning. Everyone and their brother was there and it was nice to just be out and about, for the night. Daniel and Brie, spent their time together, as usual, while others hooked up, for the night. CJ saw Punk and tried her best to avoid him and she was doing pretty good, with the help of a few friends. However, her luck ran out when she stepped outside, to get a breath of fresh air. She didn't see him, until it was too late. He snuck up behind her, covered her mouth, and dragged her off, into the shadows. When they were far enough away, from the party, he removed his hand after he warned her not to scream. She looked at him and asked what the hell he was doing. She smelled his breath and she knew he was drunk, so she had to be careful of what she said and did.

"Well, CJ, it seems as though your bodyguards, haven't left your side, since last night and the old geezer, Shawn Michael's, obviously seems to be your newest, uh what's he call himself...oh yeah, your boy-toy", he said as he stood in front of her, trying to focus on what he was saying. "You're drunk, Phil. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep it off. We can talk in the morning", she said as she tried to step around him. Just as she did that, his hand came up and grabbed her throat. "Listen here, bitch. I told you that you were mine and mine alone. I don't give a fuck about your stable of men, because you belong to the best in the world and you will never be anything but a free ride, to guys like Dean or Jon, whatever he's calling himself, these days and that hall-of-fame dude, Shawn, hell he's old enough to be your daddy", he said as he released her. Now she was pissed. She let him have it and she didn't care who heard her, even though some had already started to head out when they heard the commotion.


	31. Chapter 31

"Listen up you fuckin' prick. Keep your hands off me. You're the one who fucked up. You're the one who screwed around, in Memphis and god knows how many other cities. You slept with two divas and IDK how many fan-girls, between here and the other forty-seven states and let's not forget, the ones over-seas. When I first met you, in Florida, I thought you were someone special, not a conceited jerk, like Orton, who thinks he should get everything handed to him, because he deserves it. You fought for what you wanted and I thought that was me, but these last six months have shown me that I was just some girl, you needed to get ahead in this business. I put up with your shit and even defended you, to people, at times, but no more, Phil. I told you last night, that we are through and I don't want to ever see you again, unless it is work related, understand? And just to make sure, you know how it feels to have someone's hands on you, try this on for size", she finished and then all you heard was SMACK! And then "OW!"

A few minutes later, CJ came walking back to the party, ignoring everyone and daring anyone to approach her. Dean tried to go to her, but Natalie and TJ stopped him. "Let her go, Dean. She can't go far. She just needs some time alone", she said. Stephanie went to find her sister, as the rest of the group turned to see Punk walk in, holding his face. CJ had hit him, in the exact same place she did, a few weeks ago, only this time she connected with more with the side of his face. Someone mentioned that he was just bested by the CEO's daughter and that's when he looked at everyone and growled, "What are you looking at? Shut up and leave me the hell alone", he said as he turned to look at April (a.k.a. AJ Lee) and said, "Are you coming?" She nodded and followed him, as he walked out of the conference room and towards the lobby, while the rest of the group went about their business and continued to party.

Stephanie found CJ in the bathroom. She was leaning on the sink, trying to catch her breath. She saw her sister come in and they just looked at each other. "Guess I screwed up again, huh Steph?", CJ asked as she looked at herself, in the mirror. Stephanie came and stood next to her sister. "Why you say that?", she asked. CJ turned so that her back was to the mirror. "Because I did the one thing that dad said we should never do. I got involved with one of our employees and it was supposed to be on the DL, but now everyone knows that I've been involved with Phil and that he gave me these bruises". Stephanie handed CJ a wet paper towel and said, "Well, to begin with, nobody knows about the abuse; true some have their suppositions but nothing concrete. All they know is that you and Phil were a couple and that you have broken up. Dad doesn't need to know anything, yet, but you still have a decision to make", she said as the two checked themselves over, before joining the rest of the party people.

CJ went back inside and was expecting people to say something, but most of them just asked if she was OK. She said she was fine and that it was all over and done with. "Right now, all I wanna do is grab a glass of something cold and dance the night away". She walked over to the bar and caught sight of Dean, sitting alone. She walked over and sat next to him. "Hey you, why the long face?", she asked as she went to order a wine cooler, then changed her mind. "I'll have a water, please." He looked at her and at her hand and saw that her knuckles were bruised. "Does it hurt?", he asked. She said not much and when the bartender brought her water over, he asked for a glass of ice and a towel. "Why you drinking water, CJ?", he asked when the bartender came back with the things he had asked for. "I don't know. Maybe last night was God's way of saying that I need to stop being a party-girl and settle down, like Stephanie did", she said, as Dean wrapped her hand in the make-shift ice pack.

He smiled at what she had said. He had never known her to be the home-maker type; no, she was exactly like her sister, all business before pleasure. As they sat there talking, he found himself falling for her. She was easy to talk to, when she wasn't working and even though they had spent days and nights together, this was the first time he actually saw the real CJ and he liked what he saw. He just hoped that his past wouldn't stand in the way him getting what he wanted. While they sat and chatted, he talked about Toni and she seemed to understand, his feelings. Numerous people came over and commented on what had happened between her and Punk. "If you need anything, let me know. Drew and I wish we would have known about this earlier, because we could have stopped him from going out there. We're sorry, CJ", Zack said as he and Drew each hugged her. "It's OK guys, you didn't know that he was going to come after me, like that. Besides, the fact that you are here, on your own, shows me that you two are OK. Now, go have fun before I throw you two in a match with Dean and his buddies", she said as the guys took off. "Seriously, CJ? You would put the Shield in a match with those two? We'd clobber them", and just as he said that he stopped and they both laughed, at the use of the word "clobber', as it was part of Punk's entrance.

The party started dying down and CJ was ready to leave. She found Triple H and Shawn, standing by the door. "Hey slugger", Shawn said as he put his fists up and imitated a boxing move. "Ha, Ha, Shawn, very funny. Do you have the room key cause I wanna go to bed?", she asked. He knew what she meant, but he and Triple H figured they would have some fun with her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She was caught by surprise and tried to get away. "Awe, baby, why fight it. I may be married, but I don't mind sharing a bed", he said and once he said that, she hit him. He released her, just as Stephanie came around the corner and saw her fall out of his clutches. "HUNTER, SHAWN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?", she screamed as she helped her sister up.

Dean had just come out of the bathroom, so he had no idea what went down and that was a good thing because if he had known, then the WWE would be missing two hall-of-fame legends and one champion. "What's going on?", he asked as Roman and Seth came over. "I don't know, CJ was talking to Shawn and Hunter and then she wailed off and got Shawn, in the mouth, and now Stephanie is talking with them. Stephanie looked around and saw Dean. She motioned for him to join her and he did, along with Roman and Seth. "Please take her up to her room. Here is her room key. Make sure she is settled in, before you leave, understand?" This was not part of the WWE world, this was now the real world and the guys did as they were told. They got CJ to her room and once she was settled in, Dean found her stuff and he wondered how it got there. "Did you guys see anyone in our room, earlier today?", he asked, looking around. Both of them denied seeing anything, so he assumed that Stephanie had her stuff moved, until he saw a door and with an envelope attached to it. He opened it and found three room keys and a note:

_The Shield,_

_ From here on out, you will be guarding my little sister. If she is not at the arena, with security, then she will be with you, three. I know that two of you have girlfriends and that's fine. She could use some female companionship, on occasion. We will talk in the morning._

_ Stephanie_

Dean chuckled as he handed the letter to Seth and Roman. "What's this?", Seth asked as he read the letter. "You're telling me that we are now glorified babysitters, for the billion dollar princess' little sister?" Dean looked at him and was about to go off on him, when Roman stepped in. "Knock it off, guys. There must be more to this, than Stephanie is letting on. Let's just wait and see what she has to say, tomorrow morning. Roman grabbed one of the three keys and unlatched the adjoining door. There were two beds and all their things. "She wasn't kidding, Dean. Here's all our stuff, too." Dean shook his head. He signed up to wrestle with people, not his feelings, as he watched CJ sleeping. When he finally got into the adjoining room, he found that Roman and Seth, had each claimed a bed. "Now, where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?", he asked knowing damn well that was going to be sleeping next to her. He grabbed his bag and headed into the other room. He undressed and climbed into bed. He had a buzz, thanks to the mixture of shots and beer, but right now, all he could do was hold her and be there for her.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, CJ woke up and again, she felt something heavy holding her down. She quickly moved around and was able to get out from under it, as her stomach began to empty itself. She thanked the maid service for leaving the trash can, right next to the bed because that was as far as she got. The figure laying next to her, woke up quickly and swore, at the light, coming in from the window. "What the hell!?", he said as he turned to see CJ, who was puking into the trash can. He rolled towards her and got behind her, holding her hair back. "Again?", he asked softly. She shook her head and leaned against him, as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth. "CJ, you had food poisoning two nights ago, then yesterday morning you got sick, before breakfast, and last night you didn't drink. Why are you still sick", he asked as he sat beside her. She couldn't tell him, not yet. "I don't now. Maybe it's the weather or I'm just run-down, physically. It could also be the flu, too. Either way, we have to get dressed and head to the airport. We have to catch a one o'clock flight to San Francisco", she said as she got off the bed, but fell back down, as she felt dizzy.

Dean knew this wasn't just the after effects of food poisoning, but it wasn't his place to ask or say anything, even if she was pregnant, there was no proof that it was his. After everyone had showered, dressed, and packed their stuff, they headed down to the hotel lobby. CJ didn't feel like dressing up, so she wore sweat-pants and a t-shirt with one of Deans hoodie's. To look at the girl, you would have never known that she was the daughter of one of the most powerful men, in the entertainment business. As they waited outside, for the hotel shuttle, CJ and the guys, chatted about stupid stuff, just as Shawn came up and asked if he could talk to CJ. The guys looked at her and she nodded that it was OK, for them to leave. Just then Stephanie came looking for the guys and they followed her, into the hotel.

"Hey CJ", he said as he sat down, on the bench. She had her sun glasses on, taking them off as she looked up at him. "Hey Shawn, What's up?" "Nothing really. I want to apologize for last night. Hunter and I was just trying to have some fun and I had no idea that my joking would hurt you, like it did. Your sister mentioned that you were having trouble with a guy and I want to say, that if you need me to kick his ass, I will". She smiled and accepted his apology. "It's all good, Shawn. You had no way of knowing what was going on and as for that offer, I'll keep it in mind", she said as they hugged each other, just like brother and sister.

"OK guys, here's the deal. As you know my sister was seeing Phil and unfortunately, it has ended. My reason for having you three watch her is that it plays into your story line, for one, and two, I have a feeling he might come after her, again. Now, I know that you have seen the marks on her and I don't want anyone to know about them, got it? If I find out that anyone knows, you three will find yourselves in a three-way fight to the finish with the Big Show and Mark Henry, got it?" The guys agreed and then Dean wanted to know if Stephanie was aware of CJ getting sick. "Yes I am and once we get to San Francisco, I'll arrange for her to see a doctor. They did say that food poisoning can take up to 72 hours, to get out of your system and with CJ's schedule, she might be a little run down", she said as they saw the shuttle pulling up.

The flight to San Francisco was quick, but for CJ it was just one bump, after another. She was thankful that her and Dean were the only two in the seats because it allowed her to rest a bit. Dean rubbed her stomach, massaged her head and neck. She immediately felt relaxed, as soon as his hands touched her. She didn't want to wake up, once they arrived in San Francisco. She stretched and looked around, as the plane emptied out. She stood up and waited for Dean, who grabbed her hand and walked with her, off the plane. They went through the airport and of course, they signed autographs. She was glad that nobody recognized her, because she felt like crap. Once outside, they all climbed into waiting shuttles and headed towards their hotel. As planned, the Shield and CJ were sharing a three bedroom suite because Seth and Roman's girlfriends, were with them. CJ had fun catching up with Rachel and Rebecca, while the guys headed out to do a quick workout, before their show.

CJ took a shower and got ready for the night's show. She arrived at the arena, with the rest of the group and she was determined to do her job. She found her sister and Triple H, talking to one of the directors. "Hey guys", she said waiting for them to say something about the way she was dressed. She had her Shield outfit on and she wanted to review the events, for the night. The plan was for her to enter alone and defend her recent absence and the fact that while she was gone, there were no attacks, by the Shield, therefore fueling the fire that she controlled them, not the authority. This would take place between Kane and her, but the Wyatt's would intervene and threaten her, causing the Shield to come and protect her. They wouldn't be fighting tonight, but it was leading up to a huge Smack Down event, later in the week.

As she sat in her office, reviewing the various storylines, she caught something that she had to read twice….a kidnapping was going to happen. Now, just like any other TV show, the writers come up with ideas, for story lines and sometimes they re-use, old ones, because they worked so well the first time or else it plays into the current ones. This is what CJ liked so much about the business, it wasn't just her playing a part in real-life, she was also acting-which she loved but wouldn't admit too. She looked at the fruit plate that Dean had brought her and tried to eat. She felt OK, after eating a couple of pineapple and orange slices and she wasn't going to push it. She looked at her watch, noticing it was time for her to leave. She opened her door and stepped outside, right into the path of Randy Orton, who accidentally knocked her down. Seth saw her fall and yelled, "CJ', as she hit the ground. Randy stopped and looked down, at the girl laying in front of him. He bent down to help her up, just as Seth came over. Once she was on her feet, she brushed herself off and looked at Randy, but before she could say anything, Seth spoke up. "What the hell. Orton. Didn't you see her there?" Randy said he didn't and CJ said it was her fault. Putting her hands on Seth's chest, she calmed him down. "Seth, I'm OK. It was an accident. Things like this happen. Let's just head towards the arena, OK?" Randy apologized and all was well, for now.

She grabbed her microphone and waited for her music. Once she heard it, she stepped out, from behind the curtain and waited, while the audience acknowledged her. She walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring. Once the noise died down, she raised the microphone and did her speech. "Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Monday Night RAW, here in San Francisco. Many of you have speculated as to why I have been absent, from the WWE, for a while, and tonight, I'm here to set the record straight. My absence was due to other commitments and nothing else. I wasn't hiding out or secretly planning the Shield's next revenge match or getting married to Brad Maddox, which by the way will never happen, as long as I have a say about it. But tonight I…." and before she could continue, they played Kane's theme music and out walked the big guy.

He slowly walked towards the ring and she stood there, watching him. Even though this was planned, he was still a frightening guy, as he entered the ring and gave her a hug. Once the crowd quieted down, he started his speech. "Ms CJ, first I want to welcome you back, from your 'vacation'. I hope you are well rested because I have something to say. It has come to my attention that while you were gone, we did not have any 'issues' with the Shield. They were very well behaved boys, so with that said, we can only assume that you had something to do with it". She smiled and looked around, at the crowd. "Kane, I know that you are the C-O-O, thanks to my brother-in-law and all, but nobody accuses me of being in control of people. Believe me, if I had that kind of control, I would have had The Shield take your ass out, like they did your brother, the Undertaker. All I do is set matches and if the Shield shows up, then it's called 'co-incidence' and nothing more. Besides, I thought the CM Punk and Paul Heyman, controlled the Shield". Just then the lights went out and you heard the eerie music, of the Wyatt family.


	33. Chapter 33

When the light came back on, the Wyatt's were at the edge of the ring and Bray Wyatt was in his chair. "CJ, sweetie, it's time that you come to realize that this isn't your world. You are sweet and innocent, not ruthless and vicious. Ms. Abigail came to me and said that I need to take you away from this life and give you a life you deserve. You, my dear, are an angel and as such, you need to ascend to the heavens and reign over this world of hatred and violence". After he made his presence known, Erick and Rowan started to climb in the ring. CJ, playing her part but also having a real fear of these guys, looked at Kane, who stepped aside, and left her alone, with the two giants. Just as they were about to close in on her, you heard the Shield's music play and the three guys ascended down the stairs and into the ring. Roman pushed Kane, into the ropes, as Dean stepped in between Rowan and CJ; while Seth grabbed CJ and threw her behind him.

Then, he and Roman joined Dean and basically had CJ surrounded. Dean took CJ's microphone and spoke, "Hold it right there, boys. You ain't taking this lady anywhere. We saw what you did to CM Punk and although I should be thanking you, it isn't the way we do business. This little lady, behind us, is under the Shield's protection and whatever she says, goes. Right now she says that we need to end your time, here in the WWE". CJ stepped out from behind her protectors and spoke, "It's OK Dean, I'm sure that Bray Wyatt is just confused about my feelings, for him", she said as she turned towards the man and spoke. "Bray Wyatt, I don't know how you can see me and you having a future. I don't have feelings for you and I would ask that you stop sending me little tokens, of affection. She then turned to Kane and got in his face, as she scolded him.

"However, my words for you, Kane, are not as sweet. You are the C-O-O of this company and what did you do, you coward away when the Wyatt's came after me. You are supposed to protect me. I am your boss' daughter and the CEO's sister and your behavior tonight proves to me that I made the right choice. These three guys behind me, the ones that you say I control, came to my defense, instead of you. If I am forced to choose, who I want in my corner, then I'm choosing the Shield and not the authority. I don't like being handled, managed, or told what to do " and with that said, she dropped her microphone and stepped back, into Dean's embrace, as the Shield stepped out of the ring and the four of them walked back up the stairs, through the crowd, and out of the arena.

Once they were backstage, CJ let herself go. She had never experienced that type of adrenaline rush, before. She wasn't just acting scared, she was truly terrified of the Wyatt family, ever since their days in NXT. Dean and the others said they would meet her, in their locker room, just as Kane came up to her and congratulated her, on her performance. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were really pissed at me for doing what I did", he said as he watched the rest of the wrestlers get ready, for their matches. "Well, in a way I was upset, but it's all good", she said as she looked around cautiously. "Looking for anyone in particular?", she heard a voice say. She cringed, when she heard his voice. She turned around to see CM punk standing behind her with his arm around AJ. "I'm not looking for you, if that's what you're wondering. I was just checking to see if my ride was here, yet", she said, trying to avoid eye contact with him and AJ. "If you mean Dean Ambrose, I saw him back there, talking to Eva Marie. He said something about getting together, after he puts the kid to bed. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?", he smirked. CJ shook her head, in disgust, as she blew him off and headed in the direction that Punk said he had seen Dean.

She found Dean and he was talking to Eva Marie, like Punk had said, but she couldn't hear the conversation. He looked like whatever she was talking about, he wasn't interested. She watched for a few minutes and then she saw Eva Marie try and hug him, but he pushed her away. "Knock it off, Eva. I'm not interested in you or anything you can offer", he said as he turned to see CJ, standing near the locker room door. "Well, if you change your mind because daddy's little girl won't give in, you know where I am", she said as she walked away, swinging her hips and flipping her fake, red hair. "Hey kitten, you OK?", he asked as he hugged her. "I'm, fine. Just tired. Can we leave soon?", CJ asked as she sat next to Rebecca and Rachel, who were waiting for Seth and Roman to finish getting ready. "Yeah, we can leave as soon as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are done hogging up the mirror", he said which caused the girls to laugh. CJ asked if he was going to shower and he said he would do it, at the hotel room. Once the small group was ready to leave, they headed to the parking lot, and into their SUV. CJ snuggled up to Dean and in no time at all, she was asleep.

The next few days were spent doing one night shows, around the area, which meant a lot of riding in cars and buses. CJ wasn't getting sick as much, but she also knew that she needed to make a decision about her condition. The social media sites were heating up with talk about how Bray Wyatt was trying to get to CJ and most of the fans were against her and Bray, saying that she was too good for him and that the Shield should have fought them, for her honor. Either way, she assumed she was doing something right. During some down time, CJ arranged to meet with a couple of wrestlers that she was considering for positions in development. Her time away from the WWE was refreshing. She did what she needed to do and signed the two new members to a development deal, to take effect after the first of the year. She emailed her dad and Dusty, the information, so they could finalize any other details, that needed to be handled.

CJ was able to see an OB-GYN, while in Portland, OR, for the Monday Night Raw show. He confirmed that she was now 12 weeks and she would have to make a decision about what she was going to do. Because this was considered a pregnancy due to a sexual assault, she was within her right to terminate it, but she was on the fence about it. She always stood firm that it was a woman's right to make the choice, but if she were raped, that was a different story. She made it back to the arena and filmed her promos, for the night. It was of her arriving, at the arena, and Bray Wyatt, meeting her and giving her a bouquet of flowers. It seems as though Bray Wyatt had decided to ignore the Shield's warning and make his intentions known. CJ tried talking to him and telling him that she was not interested, but he just didn't seem to understand. After the promo was over, she went to her office and didn't leave, until her next promo, which involved her and Punk. The promo was of her, sitting in her office, and being approached by CM Punk. "If you need me to help keep the Wyatt's away, I'll do it, on one condition, CJ", he said as he stepped closer to her. "You join me and be mine, forever" and then he kissed her. The cameras stopped rolling and CJ smacked his cheek. "The kiss was not part of the plan", she said as she told him to "get lost" and she headed out to the arena.

She looked at her schedule and saw that tonight, she was going to be taken by the Wyatt family, while the Shield, CM Punk, Daniel Bryant, and John Cena, had a three-on-three main event match. She had no idea how this was going to go down, but she knew that Bray Wyatt wouldn't play by the rules. During the cut-away promo, before the main event, she was seen talking to Brad Maddox, when Bray Wyatt and his sons showed up. "Good evening, Ms CJ. I see that you are looking extremely pretty, tonight", he said, tipping his hat. The audience saw Dean, getting anxious, therefore fueling speculation that he and CJ were an item. She excused herself and asked Brad to escort her back, to her office. But as they were walking back, Luke slipped an arm around her waist and picked her up, covering her mouth, as Rowan knocked Brad out, from behind. Bray turned towards the camera and said, "Let this be a lesson to you all, I'm the devil himself and now, life for your precious angel, will be hell!", as he did his evil laugh.

The audience saw the Wyatt's walk away with CJ yelling at Luke to put her down cause he was squeezing her stomach and it was hurting her. She tried to squirm out of Luke's grasp, but it was no use. He was still squeezing her stomach, when the cameras stopped rolling and when he put her down, she fell to the floor. There were tears in her eyes, as she looked up at him, and said, "WHAT THE HELL, LUKE?! You didn't have to grab me so hard", she said as she felt a sharp pain, in her stomach. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, as Bray and Rowan looked at her. Bray picked her up and carried her to the trainer's room. Randy Orton and Brad Maddox saw what was going on and ran to find Stephanie and Triple H. They were outside, when Stephanie and Triple H came running over. "What happened?", Stephanie asked. "I don't know. We did our thing, as planned, and when I picked her up, she started squirming around, trying to get out of the hold. We thought it was part of the act, until I put her down", Luke said. CJ was inside, calling for Dean, but since he was still wrestling, she had to rely on her sister. The trainer had no idea what was wrong, since she had started bleeding, so Stephanie explained what was wrong. They called an ambulance and once it arrived, the paramedics were able to stabilize her so they could get her to the hospital. She didn't want to go, without Dean, but since nobody else knew what was going on backstage, Stephanie had Triple H stay behind and wait for the show to end, while she, Rebecca, and Rachel, went to the hospital with CJ.


	34. Chapter 34

The Shield was victorious over their opponents, with Dean getting the pin, on Daniel Bryant. Once the six guys were back stage, they were met by Triple H. They weren't sure what was wrong, but by the look on his face, they knew it wasn't good. Roman and Seth were confused because their girls weren't there and neither was CJ. "Guys, I don't know how to say this but they just took CJ to the hospital", he said, looking at their faces. Dean looked around and found Luke, standing off to the side with the other wrestlers, including Bray and Rowan and took off after him. He actually speared the guy and was going off on him, when Roman pulled him off Luke. The rest of the group arrived and asked that was going on. "I didn't do anything, Ambrose. I picked her up and I thought her moving around was part of the act. When I put her down, she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground, in pain", he said wiping his mouth. John Cena spoke up and said that the fighting wasn't getting them anywhere and that they had better get to the hospital, immediately.

Word quickly spread throughout the locker rooms and by the time Dean and the others had gotten there, most of the wrestlers and divas were there. Seth and Roman found Rebecca and Rachel, sitting with Stephanie. "How is she?", Dean asked. "We don't know. They did some tests and they gave her something, for the pain. She is resting right now", Stephanie said as she hugged Triple H. They knew about her condition, but nobody else and it pained her to not be able to tell anyone, but that's what CJ wanted. It seemed like hours, until the nurse came out. She was about 5'5 and looked like she had been a nurse there since the 1950's. "Is there a Mr. Jonathan Good or a Mr. Dean Ambrose, here?", she asked. Dean walked over and said that he was him or them. "It's me, my real name is Jonathan Good, but my wrestling name is Dean Ambrose", he said as they shook hands. "Hello, my name is Shiela and I'm Ms. Edwards' nurse. The doctor would like to speak to you. Please wait here", she said as she went back inside.

The group watched as Dean waited by the ER door, for the doctor to come out. A few minutes later, a tall man with black hair, wearing a doctors coat, came out. He looked at Dean and then at the waiting room, full of people. "Wow, are all of you here on behalf of Ms Edwards?", he asked. Dean said they were and he introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Dr. Singleton. I'm Ms. Edwards doctor, this evening. Ms Edwards is resting comfortably, for now, but I'm sorry to say that she lost the baby", he said as he looked at Dean's facial expression. "Baby?…What Baby?…CJ wasn't pregnant?", he said as he fell against the wall. Seth and Roman, ran to his side, as the doctor continued. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. She was just over 12 weeks, but the fetus was spontaneously aborted, due to blunt force trauma, to the abdomen. She started to hemorrhage, so we've scheduled her for emergency surgery. I just need some papers signed", he said as he handed the form to Dean. "I can't sign these...Baby?…CJ was pregnant…but we only started having sex….", then he stopped. It wasn't his baby. They only slept together six or seven times and they always used protection. While he tried to comprehend what was just said, Stephanie signed the release papers, for her sister, and CM Punk walked out the door.

"_She was pregnant? She lost the baby? I was going to be a dad and she never said anything?", _he thought to himself, as he stood outside, in the crisp fall air. Then it hit him and he was pissed. He quickly walked inside, swearing her name and going after Dean, grabbing him. "That Bitch! She was carrying my kid and she never fucking told me. Was this your idea, Ambrose? Were you two going to raise the kid, as your own? Huh, was that why you were insistent on keeping her from me?" It took Triple H and the Big Show to pull him off Dean. Dean regained his composure and replied, "I had no fuckin' clue, that she was pregnant. She never said a word to me, not once, even when she was getting sick". They looked at Stephanie and she admitted that she knew. "She found out when she went to the hospital, after getting sick, the night of Summer Slam. She came to me or us and said that she would handle it. We went along with it and agreed that if she didn't make a decision, that we would make it for her", she said. There were whispers, around the waiting room, but nobody had the nerve to speak up.

Stephanie took it upon herself to advise the group, about their behavior on this issue, going forward. "Effective immediately, there will be no mention of this to anyone, whether it's within our group or the media. Understand. It will not be written into any story line and nobody and I specify nobody will mention this to my sister, do I make myself clear?", she said, daring someone to reply. Everyone agreed and once the nurse came out and gave them an update, everyone left, for the night. Stephanie offered her condolences to Punk, as the nurse came back out and said that CJ wanted to speak to Punk. "Is there a Phil Brooks or CM Punk here?", she asked looking around. "That's me", he said as he walked over to the nurse. "Follow me, please", she said as she escorted him down the hall. Dean wasn't sure why she had asked for Punk and not him, but he figured she wanted to tell him about the baby. He just prayed that Punk didn't do anything foolish.

Punk pushed open the door and saw the machines and wires. He saw CJ sleeping or so he thought. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. The drugs they gave her, made her sleepy, but she was glad to see him. "Hey Phil", she said as he sat on the stool, next to the bed. "Hey CJ, How ya feeling?", he asked as he reached for her hand and kissed it. With tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm doing OK. I'm sorry about the baby. I know I should have said something, but it wasn't conceived out of love. You raped me, not once but twice and even though I'm sorry I lost it, I'm not sorry because he or she would always be a reminder of my mistake. The mistake I made, when I trusted you", she said as she closed her eyes and willed herself, not to cry. Punk sat there, speechless. "How could you say that. If I had known you were carrying my kid, I could have changed. I would have done everything I could to be there, for you", he said as he stood up and seemed to be a little irritated.

"But, you act as if I'm a monster without feelings. I have feelings and right now I feel as if my life was taken away, from me. How could you be so heartless?", he said. Just then the nurse came in and saw that CJ was getting upset. She asked Punk to leave and he did, but not before he called her a something, that made the nurse slap him. "YOU ARE A COLD AND HEARTLESS BITCH, JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER!" and having said that he left her room. He headed towards the waiting room and looked at Dean. "She's all yours. Enjoy her while you can because that bitch is going to do to you, what she did to me. Mark my words! What I did to her is nothing, compared to what she's capable of", he said. This brought out Triple H's angry side and he decked Punk, sending him flat on his ass. "You are herby suspended for two weeks and if I ever hear you call my sister-in-law or any other female that name again, you will be fired. Do you understand? Oh and by the way, once we speak to CJ, we will have meeting about what went down, so be prepared". Punk got to his feet and stared him down, before leaving.

The nurse came out and said that Dean could go in to see CJ. He walked slowly down the hall and knocked on her door. KNOCK, KNOCK. "Come in?", he heard her say softly. "Hey kitten", he said as he walked over and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry, Dean I wanted to say something but I didn't want you to over-react or think differently of me, because I allowed Punk to do this to me. I know you said to stay away from him, but you know us McMahon girls, we're stubborn, just like our father". He put a finger on her lips, to silence her. "It's OK. I know why you did it and even though I don't agree with your reasoning, you could have said something. I may not have been the father and lord knows I have no idea what a father is supposed to do, but I would have tried to be the best dad that I could've been", he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. He placed a hand on her stomach and she winced. "It's OK, just sore. They said I have to have surgery and that I'm going to be here, for a few days. That means I'm gonna miss the taping of Main Event and Smack-Down", she said, with a pout.

Before Dean could respond, CJ reached for her stomach and the machine went off. CJ started to go into convulsions, like she was having trouble breathing, so he ran to the door, just as the doctor and nurses came in. "Sir, you're going to have to leave. We'll come for you, when we get her stabilized", the nurse said as Dean stood there. He heard the nurse call up to the operating room and tell them that they were coming up STAT with a patient. Dean saw them wheel his girlfriend, off in the other direction, as he headed out to the waiting room. "We heard the alarm going off. Is she OK?", Nikki asked, as John held her. Sitting down, with his head in his hands, Dean said, "I don't know. We were talking and then she grabbed her stomach and her body started to shake. She was having trouble breathing and they're taking her to the O.R. right now".


	35. Chapter 35

The rest of the night, was a blur. Nobody slept. Roman and Seth, along with Rebecca and Rachel, took turns keeping Dean occupied. Stephanie and Triple H left about an hour after everyone else had gone. Dean had no idea why the surgery was taking so long, all he knew was the longer that she was in surgery, the worse it could be. Finally after about two and half hours of surgery, the doctor came out and said that everything went well. "She did fine. We stopped the bleeding, by doing a D and C. It's a procedure that removes tissue, in the uterus, to avoid any infection or other issues, after a miscarriage. She also had a pulmonary embolism. That's what we call a blood clot. They occur after surgery or trauma, to the body. She'll need to stay here for a few days, just so we can monitor her and make sure there are no other complications". The small group wanted to see her, before they left.

"She will be in her own room, in about 45 minutes. If you go to the 4th floor, the nurse will let you know when she can have visitors", he said as he looked at his notes. "Thank you for everything, doc", Dean said as he shook the doctor's hand. He smiled and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. "Hey guys, Thanks for being here. I know it's late and if any of you want to head back to the hotel, I can tell CJ you're all thinking about her and send her your love", he said as he looked around. The group agreed that it was late and even though they didn't want to leave him alone, they agreed to go but promised to come back, in the morning. Everyone hugged him and said their good-byes.

Seth and Roman were the last ones to leave. "If you need anything, call us. We'll be right here", they said as they turned to leave. Dean sat down and cried. He hated not being there, tonight, but what hurt the most was that CJ was pregnant and she felt like she couldn't tell him. He knew that his chances with her were slim to none, but once he had her, he thought they were perfect. Then it dawned on him. The baby wasn't made out of love, she was raped, and she didn't want him to hate the baby. He went up to the 4th floor and the nurse on duty said that CJ had just come up. She took him to her room and he saw her, laying there, asleep. He took her hand in his and decided that no matter what, from here on out, he would do whatever he could to keep her safe. Sitting on the stool, next to the bed, he made her a promise. "I'll be there for you, no matter what. You have my heart and now you'll have my love, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, for as long as you want me", he whispered in her ear and then kissed her lips.

Over the next few days, CJ had a string of visitors. The divas came and sat with her, keeping her updated with the recent gossip. Brad Maddox and Cody Rhodes came by and gave her an update on what was going on, so basically CJ never missed out on anything. Dean spent whatever free time he had, at the hospital or avoiding CM Punk. His reasoning was that if he saw him, he didn't think he could control himself. Drew and Zack showed up and CJ was anxious to see what Punk was up to. "Hey CJ", Drew said as he peeked inside her room. CJ was sitting up, looking at her laptop and reading some papers, that had been delivered. "Hey guys, What's up? Come on in", she said as she removed her glasses and re-adjusted herself. The guys each took a seat and Drew remarked on the room. "It looks like a freakin' flower shop in here", he said as he placed her flowers, in the table.

"Yeah, between the flowers and the stuffed animals, you'd think I had a baby or something", she smiled. The guys looked at each other and then at her. "It's OK guys, I'm OK with what happened. Things happen for a reason and I just wasn't ready to be a mother, yet." The group made small talk and then CJ looked up and froze. He was there. She wasn't sure if he would come or not and when he saw the others there, he stopped. "I can come back, later", he said. "No, please stay, Phil. I want to talk to you", she said as she looked at Zack and Dean. "We gotta be going anyway, CJ. We have both have matches tonight", Drew said as they each placed a kiss, on her cheek. As they turned to leave, Zack looked at Punk and said, "You better behave or else". Punk looked at the two guys, who were his friends, at one time, and watched them walk out the door.

He took a seat, next to CJ and nervously looked around. "It's OK Phil, Jonathan isn't coming by until later. So we can talk", she said. "How you feeling?", he asked. She said she was doing good and was anxious to leave the hospital. "Thank you for the flowers, I swear the nurses and everyone thinks they are coming into a flower shop, when they come in here. But seriously, I can't wait to wear a normal clothes and eat regular food", she said as Phil set a small box, on her table. "Well, it's not gourmet food, but it is a peace offering", he said. She looked inside the box and smiled. She pulled out a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and a toy ring, with the WWE logo on it. "Seriously Phil, I love it. Thank you", she said as she leaned over and hugged him. "I thought you'd get a kick out of it", he said as he smiled.

The couple talked for a while and then the nurse came in and advised Punk that he needed to leave because CJ was going in for her final check-up, before being discharged, in the morning. "I'll see you later, CJ", he said as he got up to leave. When he got to the door, he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry for everything I ever did and I hope that one day, you can forgive me because even if you don't want me in your life, as your boyfriend, I hope I can at least be your friend". She smiled and laid back down. "_So much for my wanting to hate him, forever_", she thought, as she looked at the cupcake and then she remembered that she had been in the hospital for three days and during that time, Punk never visited. He had sent over twenty different floral arrangements and stuffed animals and now, when he finally shows up and what does he do, he brings her a reminder, of their past. She handed the cupcake to the nurse and asked that she remove all the flowers, from the room, except for the red roses that came from her sister and the WWE family, the red and white carnations, from Roman, Seth, and the girls, and the pink roses that Dean gave her with the white kitten attached to it. "Please deliver these to the other patients and take all the animals to the children's ward, please". The nurse looked at her, but agreed to do what she was asked.

CJ received a clean bill of health and was talking with the doctor, about her discharge, when Dean arrived with Seth and Roman. "I thought you were coming alone?", she smiled. "Well, he made us come along. He said something about needing witnesses", Seth said. CJ looked at the trio and the Roman clarified, his friend's comment. "What he means is, this guy over here has not slept since you were brought in here and I think he wants us to verify that he has not taken a drink or even looked at another woman, for the past four days and nights. All he's talked about is you, you, and you", Roman said with a smile. Dean's face turned red and CJ thought it was cute. "So you missed me?", she said shyly. She loved putting Dean, on the spot, like that. He looked around the room and saw that most of the flowers and animals were gone. "Babe, where'd everything go?" "I had the nurse take the flowers and give them to the patients and the stuffed animals were given to the children's ward. Besides, I'm not really a flower-type girl, but I loved yours because I know it's something that you don't do, plus, I like the little kitten", she said as he laid on the bed with her. The other two guys sat in the chairs and the talked for what seemed like forever.

CJ was getting tired, but she didn't want Dean to leave. Seth and Roman saw that they couple wanted to be alone, so they agreed to leave and see her later. As the couple settled into the bed, Dean grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. "So, anything in particular you wanna watch, tonight?", he asked. She didn't answer, as she looked down at her hands and then away from him. "CJ? What's wrong kitten?", he asked taking her hand in his. "Nothing", she said. "Come on, honey. Talk to me", he said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't deliberately try and hide my condition, from you. I just didn't want you burdened with a problem, that wasn't yours. People see me and think that I'm the good sister, the one who goes along with what her daddy says and when I found out I was pregnant, I felt like I had betrayed the WWE Universe and I didn't want anyone else taking the blame, for what I did". Dean kissed the top of her head and said that he understood. "The other night, after your surgery, I promised that I'll always be there for you, no matter what, and I was serious. I don't want to spend another night away from you. I want you beside me and I know this may sound cheesy and all, but will you be my girlfriend?" CJ looked at him as if he had two heads. "What did you say?" "You heard me. I asked you to be my girl. So how about it?", he asked as he smiled at her. She said yes and looked up at him, as their lips met. The kiss was deep and sensual and had the doctor not interrupted, the couple may have continued into a full out make out session.


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh, sorry for the interruption, Ms Edwards. I didn't know you had company", he said. Dean smiled, when he saw the doctor, and climbed off the bed. "Evening, doc. We met the other night, I'm Jonathan", Dean said as he extended his hand. The doctor shook it and acknowledged him. "Yes, I remember you. How are you?, he said. The two exchanged words and then the doctor talked to CJ. "I have all your test results and I see nothing else wrong with you. Your surgery went well and I have seen you up and around, so I'm convinced that it's time for you to leave us", he said as he placed her file, on the table. "Can I leave tonight, doctor?", she asked as her eyes lit up. The doctor said that he didn't have an issue with her leaving, as long as she had a ride and someplace to stay. "If she leaves, tonight, she will need to take it easy for a few more days. Just light work and no lifting. I'll leave her paperwork here and she can give it to the next doctor she sees. We also sent a copy of these papers, to your regular doctor, in Tampa".

Dean said he would see to it that she rested and followed his orders, to the letter. "We leave for Las Vegas, tomorrow, so she'll be resting all the way there. Trust me, on this, there are a lot of people who will be watching her, like a hawk", he said as he looked down at her. The doctor was convinced and CJ smiled, she was leaving and going home, or at least to a hotel with room service and better food. "I'll leave you two alone and if you need anything at all, just call, OK?", he said as he walked out the door. CJ and Dean thanked him, as he walked away. She climbed out of bed and hugged Dean. "I can't wait to leave here and get some real food. McDonald's sounds great!", she said, looking for her clothes. "Wait, I don't have anything to wear", she said as she realized that all she had to wear was her outfit that she was wearing, when she was brought in earlier.

Dean told her to hold on, as he pulled out his phone. "This is room 432 and I was wondering if you sold clothes, down in your gift shop". The lady on the phone said they did and named off what they had. He told CJ what they had and she made her choice. "I'll be down there in about five minutes. Can you please have them ready to go, for me?", he asked. "Dean you don't have to do that. I can wear these clothes and when I get to the hotel, I can shower and change", she tried to protest. "Nothing doing, sister. Once we leave here, you're going to bed and rest, got it?", he said as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. The nurse came in and asked if she wanted to shower, before she left, and even though she hated the thought of using the hospital showers, she really wanted to get the "icky hospital feel" off her body. The nurse handed her a small bag and said, "This is from the nurses. It was a pleasure having you here, Ms. McMahon, plus the eye candy wasn't bad either", she said as she smiled at Dean, who actually blushed. When CJ looked inside, she found scented body wash and assorted personal items. She hugged the nurse and thanked her for the items.

While Dean was down stairs, getting CJ's clothing, she took her shower. As she let the hot water run over her body, she felt her stomach and her emotions took over. She leaned against the shower wall and cried. She cried because of her loss. She cried because she had trusted him, again. She cried because she let her family down, as her dad had already let her know that he wasn't happy about what had happened between her and CM Punk. After she had her cry, she decided that the past was the past and that she would focus on the future. She would do her job and nothing else. Starting tomorrow, in Las Vegas, she was going to be all business. She would keep up with her WWE job, as well as her developmental job, in Orlando. This way she wouldn't have anytime for anyone or anything. But that thought was soon erased when she heard him call her name.

"CJ, baby, I'm back", Dean said as he looked inside the bathroom. She had just turned off the shower and put her towel around her, when he opened the door. "Hey, it feels like a sauna in here. You OK?", he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, babe. Just enjoying the quietness and the hot water, before I have to go out into the real world", she said with a laugh. She brushed her teeth and followed Dean out into the room. He had locked the door and the drawn the shades, so they were alone. "You look so beautiful, CJ", he said as she looked through the bag and laid out the clothes, he bought. Dean hadn't been with anyone, for almost four days and he needed to feel his new girlfriend's body, against his. He walked behind her and placed his hand on the towel. CJ reached for it and smacked his hand. "Dean, we can't do anything here. Besides, you heard the doctor, I have to take it easy", she said as she turned in his arms and kissed him. She felt his excitement and smiled. "But he didn't say that you had to", she smiled.

Dean looked at her as she started to kiss his neck and remove his shirt. She slowly slid down his body, placing kisses, here and there, until she was on her knees, undoing his belt. She still had on her towel but Dean pulled her up, before she could finish. "No, not like that. I don't want you on your knees. You're better than that", he said as he sat her on the bed and allowed her to finish. She undid the buckle and zipper and slid his pants and shorts down, just enough so she could see his erection, ready for her mouth. She kissed the tip and ran her tongue over it, teasing him. She looked up at him and when their eyes met, he thought he was in heaven because at that exact moment, she took his entire shaft, in her mouth and started sucking him. His eyes almost rolled back into his head, as he entangled his fingers, in her hair and grabbed her head, so he could steady himself. She continued to assault his throbbing member and every time she went deep, he felt himself getting closer to losing his composure. He just prayed that nobody came in, before she was done.

CJ started to hum, while licking his hard cock and sucking on his balls. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he had died and gone to heaven because no girl had ever done this to him, before. Well, CJ had, but this time she was more than gentle. After what seemed like forever, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm close baby, are you ready?" She released him and smiled as she took him in her mouth, one final time, deep-throating him, as he shot his sweet reward, in her mouth and down her throat. When they were finished, she kissed him and he could taste himself, on her lips. She smiled when she saw the look, on his face. "Sorry, I got carried away", she said as she headed to the bathroom and re-brushed her teeth. She came out and dressed, while Dean packed up her stuff. He called the nurses desk and said that they were ready to go. A few minutes later, an orderly came and CJ sat in the wheelchair. Dean handed her the kitten, as he flung her bag over his shoulder and carried out three vases of flowers. She looked at her cell and found that she had a lot of text and voice messages. Most were get well wishes, a couple from her family, but two in particular, caught her eye. One was from Bray Wyatt and one was from CM Punk.

_BW: CJ, we are so sorry about what went down, the other night. Please forgive us-Bray_

_Punk: I know what went down n I vow to take care of them, for you…me and only me-Phil_

"Everything OK, kitten", Dean asked as they headed towards the lobby. She said it was fine because she didn't want him to see what they had written. She just wanted it all to end and if Punk wanted to do what he said he would do, then that was his choice, but the authority might have other plans. Dean's rental car was parked out front. He placed CJ's flowers, on the floor in the back seat, along with her hospital bag. She refused to let go of the kitten, as she climbed into the car and fastened her seat belt. "So, you still hungry for McDonald's?", he asked. She said she was starved and he suggested a quiet dinner, at the hotel. "Seriously, I want junk food. I want a big-mac, fries, chicken nuggets, large coke; you know, all the good stuff", she said as she crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid. Dean chuckled, at the site of his girlfriend acting like a little kid. "Please humor me, OK?" I swear tomorrow, after we get to Vegas, I'll get you a big-mac, fries, and all the other stuff, you wanted, but for tonight, it's going to be easy and quiet", he said as he reached for her hand and headed for the hotel. She agreed and laid her head back, watching the scenery go by.


	37. Chapter 37

It was only 7:30pm, when they got to the hotel. The valet helped her out of the car, as Dean met her on the other side. "Please take this bag and these flowers up to room 517, thank you?", he told the bellman. He handed him a $20 and placed his hand, on the small of CJ's back, as he escorted her into the hotel and towards the restaurant. She saw that there was a closed sign and pointed it out to him. He didn't care, as he opened the door and the lights turned on, "SURPRISE!", everyone shouted as the couple headed inside. She was greeted by huge group of people. Stunned, she looked around as one by one each one came up to her and told her that they were glad she was finally home and hoped that she was feeling well. She looked at Dean and was speechless. "How?…When?… Why?", was all she could say. Roman and Seth came to his defense, on this one. "Remember today, when we came by with Dean. We weren't dragged along, so to say, we had to come because we wanted to see if there was anyway that we could get you released today, instead of tomorrow", Roman said as Seth continued, "Yeah, we wanted to show you that we missed you and that you are not alone, in this. Also, I believe that someone has a birthday, that passed a few days ago, without anyone knowing about it?", he said as he smiled at her. CJ shook her head, she was truly among the crazy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The next few weeks went by quickly. CJ had a formal meeting with her dad, Stephanie, and Triple H about what went down with the Wyatt's and CM Punk. CJ didn't want anything too drastic, for either of them, so it was decided that the Wyatt's would receive a two week suspension and Punk would receive an extra four weeks, added on to what he was already given by Triple H. They would be in a story line, but no matches. Punk thought it was extreme, but Vince reminded him of the alternative. CJ went back to her regular job of searching out new talent for the development program and Dean and the rest of the Shield members continued their reign of terror, as the "Hounds of Justice". While Roman and Seth seemed to be getting closer to their girlfriends, Dean felt that he and CJ were drifting apart. She still acted as their valet, when it was called for, along with her normal day to day events, but when they were together, she just didn't seem to have the same "fire" she had, before the miscarriage.

During their down time, CJ and Dean bought a place in Orlando. While he wasn't a fan of the area, it did keep him close to her and his best friends. When she wasn't with Dean or on the road, she could be found at the training center, in Orlando. Summer was coming to an end and they decided to have an "end of the summer" bash, at their place. They invited all their WWE family and friends, as well as the NXT members. There was swimming and dancing and music and drinking. Nothing was ever said about what had happened, but people could see the stress and tension between CJ, Dean and Punk. Punk never got a chance to "take care of business", with the Wyatt's, like he said he was going to do and in a way, CJ was glad because she didn't want to see him get hurt. CJ played the perfect hostess and whenever Dean was close, she went through the motions of allowing him to touch her, but she didn't feel anything.

Dean was patient and he knew she needed time. He wasn't complaining, though, because she did make sure that he was taken care of and occasionally, she may have let him touch her, but the act of full one-on-one contact was still not happening. For the party, she decided to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt. She said she didn't want anyone seeing her body because she didn't feel sexy anymore. He tried to tell her that she was still sexy, if not more sexier because she had lost a few pounds, thanks to her new workout routine She was going to the gym with him and the guys and it was almost like it was therapy, for her. However, as he sat on the stairs, nursing his beer, the sight he saw made him nervous and he didn't like where it was heading. She had been drinking, even more than him, and the music seemed to bring out a different side of her. She was dancing and flirting and he knew she was wasted.

She was playing with the kids and he saw how happy she was. Her nieces and nephews, along the other children of their friends, were doing the Macarena and Roman's daughter yelled over to Roman and Rebecca, just as CJ looked up, "Daddy, look at aunt CJ she moves like that girl uncle Dean was watching on TV the other night". CJ stopped and looked at Dean and then at Roman. Thank God nobody else really heard what she just said. Looking at the kids, CJ asked if they were ready for a water balloon fight. "Why don't you guys go with aunt Rebecca, aunt Rachel, and aunt Stephanie and get everything ready, while I go check on the other guests and see if they're ready to play, OK?", she said as she stood there. She saw Dean walking towards her and she headed in the opposite direction. He knew he had to say something, but it would have to wait. CJ found a volley game and jumped in, just as Nikki Bella, stepped out. "GO get 'em girl!", she said as they each gave a high-five, to the other one.

"OK guys, Let's get game going. Losers have to do twenty push up, with a diva sitting on their back", CJ said as she served the ball. Bodies were falling everywhere and as she dove for the ball, Brad Maddox dove at the same time and they collided. "SMACK!" She was on the ground, with him on top of her. They laid there, for a few seconds, before he got off her and helped her up. Her laughter had turned to fear, as she ran towards the house and into their bedroom. "What the….", Brad started to say before someone stepped up and said, "It's OK, let's take a break and cool down". Dean followed CJ into the house and found her, sitting on the, in a corner of their bedroom. Kneeling down he could see that she was scared of something. "CJ? Honey, what's wrong?", he asked, trying to get him to look at her. She had her knees up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them.

She didn't even look at him. "I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I can't do it". He asked her what she meant by that and she looked at him. "I'm scared, Dean. I'm scared that if we have sex, it'll happen again. I know you said you loved me and that we use protection, but I can see it in your eyes, when the kids were outside and when they fans come by, for the meet and greets. Your eyes light up and you become a different person. Hell, anyone who know you knows that. You say you had a hard life, growing up and all and I don't want you to feel obligated, to stay with me, because I'm not ready to be a mom and now, after what Roman's daughter said, I know the kind of girl you want and I'm not her".

There, she said it and she meant it. He sat back on his heels and looked at her, taking her into his arms. "CJ, honey, if that's what's been bothering you, all you had to do was say so. I don't want kids, well not yet anyway. I just got my title and we've only been together, for a couple of months. I want to get to know you, the real you. Not the NXT girl or the FCW manager, or even the WWE promotional whatever you are. I want us to travel and see things, be on solid ground before we bring child, into this world. So many kids are brought into the world, only to have their world fall apart, and I know what that feels like and I can tell you, it's not a pretty sight. As for the kind of girl I want, I was watching that dance show the other night, while at Roman and Becca's place. I made a comment about her needing a stripper pole and I forgot that she was in the room". After what seemed like an eternity, Dean helped CJ to her feet and got her cleaned up. Before they joined the rest of the group, CJ asked Dean to sit down, where she joined him and held his hands in hers.

Using his real name, she looked at him and said, "Jon, I've seen the scars on your back and I know that they've made you the wrestler, that you are today. I also know that the emotional scars, have made you the man you are today. When I look at you, I don't see the playboy, party-animal, I see a guy who is dedicated to his craft and does his best to be the best, at what he does, no matter what it is. When I look at you, I see three guys, rolled up into one special man. I see Jonathan Goode, scared and alone, angry at the world and doing what he could to survive and that leads us to Jon Moxley, hard-core wrestler with a burning desire to be the best, even if he was a little abusive or crazy, as most thought he was, and finally we have Dean Ambrose, US Heavy Weight Champ, of the WWE and the only man that I could ever see me spending the rest of my life with". She finished and Dean was speechless. He had never heard anyone say anything like that about him. She knew about his past and she still wanted to be with him.

He leaned in and kissed her, as they fell back, onto the bed. They were really getting into it, when they heard someone come into the house. They re-arranged themselves, especially Dean, and rejoined the party. For now, the only explanation the couple gave was that CJ was embarrassed by colliding with Maddox. Once everyone started to leave, Dean and a few of the guys, headed down to his "man-cave". He opened the bar and turned on his gaming system. He popped in the W2K14 X-Box game and opened his beer. "So, how are things going between you and CJ", Drew asked. Dean said they were fine and that it was an adjustment living together. Drew was going to ask another question, but Roman made a face that told him to think twice before asking it. "So, what do the two of you have planned, for the rest of this weekend, since we have no matches", Seth asked, as he maneuvered his wrestler. Dean said that he and CJ were going to just stay home and relax. "It's nice waking up, in a regular bed and not looking for clothes, in a suitcase. Besides, CJ wants to paint two of the upstairs rooms, one for her nieces and one for her nephews. I mean we have five bedrooms and three baths and right now, all we use is one, sometimes", he said with a chuckle.


	38. Chapter 38

The conversation stayed light and cheery and Dean was glad that CJ had talked him into making half the basement, his man-cave. He liked the privacy and there was no way anyone could hear what was going on, down there. CJ had finished cleaning the kitchen and opened the door, to the man cave. "Female entering the man-cave", she yelled as she came down the stairs. The guys laughed at what she had said. "Seriously? You announce your arrival?", Randy said, as he took a sip of his beer. "Yea, I do. I figure this is Dean's room and if he's watching girlie movies and jerking off, I don't wanna see it", she said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Besides, I have to come through here in order to get to the laundry room and unless he starts putting his 'unmentionables', in the laundry basket, he'll be going commando, on the next leg of the WWE tour". This brought laughs, from his friends, as he reached over his head and pulled her, head first, onto the sofa and onto his lap. "You are so not funny, Ms. Ambro…" and he stopped. The room became strangely quiet as the couple sat there. "Uh...I…uh...I'm gonna go back upstairs because I think I left…", CJ said as she climbed off him and headed up the stairs, closing the door.

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Dean brought up the incident, in the man-cave. "I'm sorry about what I said, CJ. It just came out". CJ looked at him and smiled. "I know it did and I'm not upset. It just sounded weird. I know it feels like we're an old married couple, but I guess that's because we fit together so well", she said as she put the last of the clothes, in their suitcases. Dean smiled as he watched her. "_Would it be so bad, married to her? Just because her father is his boss, Triple H did it and they seem to be happy_", he thought. "Speak for yourself, sister. This man still has a lot of tread left on his tires", he said as he ran into the bathroom, just as she threw his shirt at him. She heard the water running and she smiled. He was a goof, but he was hers. She looked in the mirror, as she took off her shirt, and saw that the bruises had all but disappeared and the "P", looked like a scar. She knew she could always get a tattoo, to cover it up. Looking at the door, she thought, "_If I don't do it now, I'll…."_ and with that said, she removed her clothes.

She opened the shower door and saw that Dean was standing under the shower, with his back to her. She stepped in and looked at his back. She had seen it numerous times before, but now, she saw every little scar and reminder, of his past. She stepped closer and touched one of the scars and he flinched. She placed a butterfly kiss on it and then she found another one and another one and soon she had her arms around him, laying her hands, flat against his chest. She slowly ran one hand, down his stomach, to his member and she felt it harden, as she touched it. He grabbed her hand and said, "I wouldn't be doing that, kitten, unless you're prepared to finish what you start". He turned to face her and she kissed him. Not, a soft kiss, but a kiss that fought for control, over his mouth. When their lips released, she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry. I see your scars and I never realized that your life was so much different, than mine. Most people I know, have a story to tell, but I know that your scars are what made you the man you are today. The man I love and hope to someday, spend the rest of my life with", she said as she reclaimed his mouth. There, he heard her say it again. He knew she wasn't just saying it, to be nice.

His hands rose to the back of her head, pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth. He wrapped his hands around her back and slid them down to grab her perfect backside. She tried to break the kiss and pull him back, but instead he turned her body to face the wall and put her hands against it; bending her over ever so slightly. His right hand ran up her spine, as the water from the shower head above pulsed down. He placed kisses all over her neck and back, while his hands cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. "This...isn't fair…I'm supposed…to...be…pleasuring you", she said as she felt his manhood pressing against her opening. "I know that, baby girl, but I'm tired of getting all the attention", he growled in her ear, causing her to grind herself against his member, trying to force him into her opening. He let his hands slide down from her breasts, over her cute little belly, and to her inner thighs. He spread her legs and bent down so that he could taste the juices that had begun to run down her legs. As he ran his tongue over her wetness, she began to moan as he ground his tongue deeper into her pussy. With each lick her body tensed and her moans turn into screams of delight. The intense passion of their encounter began to take over her body, as he gently wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck on it hungrily. Soon her body exploded, from the pleasure, and he received his reward…the sweet taste of his girlfriend's innocence. When she had finally come down, from her sexual high, she turned and kissed him, tasting herself, on his lips. Their foreheads met and he was smiling. "Thank you", he said as he turned off the shower. "Why are you thanking me? You didn't get what you wanted and from the looks of it, I think you need to be taken care of right away", she said as she reached for his hard member. "No, tonight, we're doing this my way and I want to be inside of you, on our king-size bed, when you and I become one", he said as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around her and then one around himself.

He led her to the bed and picked her up, gently placing her in the center of it. He opened her towel, with one hand and then he continued to play with her breasts, while the other explored her body. He reveled in the contours from her breasts to her stomach, while his hand slipped further downwards, and she groaned again as it reached her hips. "Dean…", she moaned, as he stroked her thighs and brushed the stubble between her legs. He sensed that she was about to speak again, so he rushed to her clit. Caught by surprise, she gasped, but didn't say a word. She groaned again as his fingers moved softer but faster than before. She stretched her body and began to move to his rhythm. Her back arched, as with one with hand she stroked his hair, and with the other she squeezed her tit…enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He pushed her legs apart, as she called his name. "Dean!", she protested as he seized her by the hips and stuck his condom, covered cock into her pussy.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip as he began thrusting inside her, as she began to squirm with pleasure. He began to fuck her deeper and harder. He grabbed a lot of her hair and pulled it like a harness, confusing her senses with pleasure and pain. She cried out. "I'm not done with you yet", he said. He pulled out and removed the condom as took her by the hand and slung her left hand into the cuffs by the wall, then her right hand into another set of cuffs at the other side, pinning her down to the frame. She lay there still rippling in delight. She wanted him to come in her, or on her, or anyway he wanted. He put his leg over her body so that he was on top of her, looking at her tits and erect nipples. He leaned over to kiss her, and stroked her arms which were pinned outwards. He kissed her tits, and took them in both hands as he began flicking her nipples with his tongue. "Dean", she moaned, "I want you to fuck me." He lifted his head, as she wiggled beneath him and pulled at the handcuffs. "Fuck me, Dean. Please, I don't want to wait anymore", she cried.

He smiled and kissed her lips, but instead of doing what she asked, he moved forward and put his cock between her breasts, and squeezed them around it with his hands. He rocked between her tits, and started thrusting faster. She looked down at his cock and her mouth instinctively opened. Sounds caught in her throat. Her body moved with his. She lifted her legs high and wide, as if she could bring him into her by doing so. He gripped her breasts harder with every thrust. Then he took a hold of her hair, and moved further forward. He held his cock down, and CJ opened her mouth invitingly, even though she could hardly move her head. He teased it in, wetting his cock on her tongue, which followed it even as he pulled away. With a firm push, he went deep inside and CJ groaned with delight. Her head bobbed around his cock, then Dean pulled out and slid down her body, kissing her as he got lower and lower. "Yes, Yes, Yes", she screamed and then she looked at him, when he stopped. He arched one eye brow and looked at her and that's when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, babe, it's just that I've waited for this all night and I don't think I can wait anymore. Please make love to me?", she said as he covered his cock with another condom and slipped inside her wet pussy.

He started fucking her deep and hard and heavy. She brought her legs up and around his back, pulling him into her, repeating the word "yes, yes." Her back arched as she pulled against the hand cuffs. She reveled in the thought of his hot semen bursting inside of her, and the pleasure that his passionate thrusts brought her was immeasurable. Dean felt the telling sign that he was going to come in her very soon. The mounting sensation of pleasure built up and up, and drove him to bang her harder and harder, until he felt an immense swelling up inside of him. He seized up, grabbing her tightly and still thrusting as well as he could. Dean pulled out and savored the sight of her pussy dripping wet. Finally relaxed, he rolled over to lie next to her. He was spent and he never thought sex would be as exciting as it was, right then and there. He got up and looked at her. "Um, Dean? My hands?", she said as she pulled on the handcuffs. He undid the cuffs and rubbed her wrists. "Thank you, CJ. I never imagined that sex could be so...WOW…but can you do me a favor and not make me wait anymore?", he asked as she sat up. Looking at the time, she said, "So, wanna get another shower before we go to bed?" Dean smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

The next few weeks flew by. She stayed behind, in Orlando, to work with the upcoming talent, but she kept up with what was going on inside the rest of the WWE. She was watching the Monday night edition of RAW, when her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello?" Nobody was there, so she assumed it was a wrong number. She went back to watching the TV screen and that's when her cell phone went off and it said she had a text message. She didn't recognize the number, but it said *digital attachment*, which meant it was a photo text or video. She opened it and saw something that disturbed her. It was a picture of Dean and some petite brunette. She pushed the play button and that's when she saw that he had his arms around her and was kissing her. She was wearing a white, tight-fitting mini dress and he was in his Shield outfit. He looked sweaty, but definitely not alone. Another text came in and it was a pix of them leaving a bar or some other place, arm-in-arm.

She closed her eyes, it had to be a dream. He wouldn't be that stupid, would he? She knew that he and the others were busy, with a lot of house shows and other things, and that's why he hadn't had much time to call, text, or even face-time, with her. When he first left, on this leg of the tour, he texted her at least fifty times a day and they even sex-texted, but those became fewer and fewer, as the tour went one. Once the show was over, she grabbed her shower and crawled into bed. She had her tablet and used her cell phone to text Dean, saying that she wanted to face-time, with him. She waited about twenty minutes and then she tried calling him, but got his voice mail and she laughed at the message, remembering the day he recorded it. "_Hey, it's Dean...I…uh…oh hell, I hate this, CJ…Just tell them to leave a message…OK, do what she said...bye" _She left her message and waited. Little did she know that it would be ignored, until later that next day.

Dean arrived at his room, with the brunette he had met earlier that night, at the arena and then at the hotel bar. He had no idea why he was doing it, because he had a great girl, back in Orlando, and he would be seeing her, in four days. But right now, he felt like he needed a release and rather than drink, he found someone willing to make him feel better, than a bottle would. He had no idea, what her name was, just that she had been to four of his shows, in the past two weeks. She was definitely ready and willing, as she dropped to her knees and went to work on his belt. Within fifteen minutes, he heard his phone go off, at least three times, and when he saw the name, he closed his eyes and ignored the call. While the girl tried to undo his pants, he caught site of her picture. His head started spinning and he started to feel dizzy. He went to lie down, on the bed, as the girl followed. That's when he realized what he was about to do and he yelled for the girl to get dressed and leave. "I don't know what you were or are expecting, but I'm not feeling well" and with that said he opened the door and watched her leave. Then he went to his bed and passed out.

"Guys, I'm getting tired", Brad said. "Dude it's still early", Phil said as they finished their beers and he looked at his watch. The foursome was inside the hotel bar and knew they had to end their night of fun because needed to be up early in the morning. The foursome headed to the elevator and Phil checked his watch. Dean left thirty minutes ago and if he knew Dean, like he did, the drink he had would take effect and he'd be done in no time. He rode up with the guys and when the elevator door opened, they all got off and stood there just as Dean's door opened and they saw the girl leave Dean's room, he replied, "No, I think I left my hotel key, in the bar. I'll see you tomorrow". The girl walked out, as if nothing happened and smiled at the three guys, as she headed towards the elevator. She stepped in with Phil and the doors closed.

Dean didn't see the three guys, as he slammed the door. All three stood there with stunned looks on their faces and their mouths open. Seth looked at the door and then back at the other two guys, "Did you just see what I saw?", he asked his two buddies. They both shook their heads and didn't know what to say. Dean had finally done it, he broke his promise and now they hoped that nobody else found out because if they did and she did, the WWE would be missing their WWE US World champion. But it was too late, she knew and she was pissed and hurt.

Dean crawled into bed and didn't wake up until he heard his phone going off, the next morning. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, he yelled "WHAT!" He didn't hear anything, at first, but after he yelled again, that's when he heard the soft cries, of someone on the other end, and then the phone went dead. He looked at the caller ID. "SHIT!", he said as he sat up, running his hands through her hair. He didn't realize that it was CJ, on the other end. He was going to call her back until he saw that she had texted him and left a voice mail.

_ CJ: hey babe! I know u r busy, but I miss you and I can't sleep. Was hoping you could tell me a naughty bedtime story...love me_

He read the rest of the messages and then he played the voice mail…

_ "Hey baby…I miss you…can't wait to see you in four days…I'm gonna make you feel so good, that you will never want to leave me again, Mr. Goode…if you wanna sneak peek, text me and we can skype or face-time"_

He laid there, cursing himself for doing what he did. They were only apart for twenty-three days and he couldn't wait four more days. No, he had to do it, he broke his promise, and now he had to pray to god that she never found out and if she did, would she forgive him. As he laid there, he tried to remember what he did. "_Did he sleep with the girl? Did he use protection?" _he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it to find two guys, staring him down. They pushed their way in and waited for him to shut the door. "WHAT THE HELL, AMBROSE? , Roman said, as he pointed a finger at Dean's chest. "I hope that girl we saw was just up here, for an autographed picture of you and nothing else", he said. Have you ever seen an angry Samoan? Dean stood toe to toe with him and said it was none of his fucking business. Seth looked around and said, "It is our fucking business. You fucked a girl in here and you expect us to cover for you? CJ is our friend and in some ways, our boss. You do know that by what you did, she may break up with you, uh, correction, she will break up with you and possibly end your career and or ours, as a team, right?" Dean walked over to the king size bed and sat down.

He looked at his buddies an started to cry. "I don't remember if I fucked her or not. But if I did, then I fucked up and may have just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me, didn't I", he said as he hung his head. Seth found the un-opened condom, he had thrown on the floor, and picked it up, handing it to Dean. Roman found his phone, that was thrown on the floor, and saw that CJ had called and texted him. The guys got him settled in his bed and asked if he had called or talked to CJ. "No, not since this morning", he said and then he added, "She called me and texted a couple of times tonight and then just before you guys knocked, she called and I didn't look at the caller ID and I yelled at her", he said. They waited for him to fall asleep and then they went to their room.

While they were getting Dean calmed down and going over the events that led up to Dean's predicament and figuring how to handle the fall out, a meeting was taking place, outside the hotel lobby. "OK, I did like you said. Did you get what you needed?", the figure said they had everything under control. "I feel really bad, for doing what I did, I heard that his girlfriend is really nice, although I don't know why you would be bothered by it, but either way, I want my money", she said as she looked at her phone. "Here is the $80, I promised and extra $20, just because", he said as he grabbed her wrist. "Now, you are not to say a word about this to anyone, cause if I find out that you did, I'll make sure go away, forever. Got it?", he said. She shook her head and headed outside to the car that was waiting to take her home. Once she left, he took the phone out of his pocket and deleted the picture. He removed the SIMS card and dropped the phone on the ground, crushing it with his foot. He picked it up and threw it in the trash, as he lit the small piece of plastic on fire. Looking up at the sky he said, "I did it all for love and the love of my life. Like you said, you want what's best for you and that's me", Punk said as he took a sip of his beer and walked inside and up to his room.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, CJ woke up and looked around her room. She saw the picture, of her and him, on her nightstand. It was taken when they were in Vegas. They were sight-seeing and had stopped at the Mirage Hotel and they were each holding a baby white tiger, from their exhibit. She turned over and felt his side of the bed. She had no idea why she did it, but every time they were separated, she purposely put his pillows, in a "T" position and left one of his shirts or hoodies on it, almost like when you make a person, in your bed, so your parents don't know you left your room and went out; not that she or her sister ever did that, she laughed. She looked at her phone, it was 1:00pm her time and 10:00am, his time. They were in Phoenix, getting ready to tape Wednesday's Main Event and Friday night's Smack Down. She was tempted to call Seth and Roman and as if they were reading her mind, her phone rang. The caller ID said it was Seth, so she answered it. "Morning, handsome! How's it hanging?", she said. He hated when she said that because the first time she said it, he had just signed on and he forgot to protect himself, while he was "working out". "Uh, it's not hanging anymore, I grew up", he said with a chuckle. He heard her laugh and he took that as a good sign. "Hey little one", Roman yelled into the phone.

CJ acknowledged him and asked if they could face-time, for a while. They agreed and she turned on her tablet. Soon, the guys and her were chatting. "I saw the matches last night. Sorry about your loss, but you still have the title and belts. Have you spoken to Rebecca or Rachel lately?" The guys said that they had and that both were doing good. "They will be here Sunday, for the Night of Champions match and they can't wait to see you", Roman said. They chatted a little more and finally, they decided to deal with the "elephant in the room". "I see Dean got a room by himself, this time, huh?", she asked. "Uh, yeah, he did, but it's right next door and we checked on him last night. He was alone when we saw him", Seth said and it was the truth, when they saw him, he was alone, she had just left his room. "That's good. So he's been behaving? I know that you three usually share a room, but sometimes you know", she said. They both knew what she meant, but they would never do what Dean did.

After a few minutes, the adjoining door opened and she saw Dean walk in. He looked like he had been rode hard and put away wet. "Uh, I gotta go guys. Tell everyone I said Hi and that I'll see them in Detroit on Saturday. Love Ya! TTFN", she said just as Dean realized that CJ was talking to Seth and Roman. "CJ…Kitten, wait…I wanna!", he said but she had hung up before he could get the words out. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Why were two talking to my girl?", he said with a slur. "We were checking in and she wanted to face-time, for a few minutes before she headed off to the training center and before you ask, No, we didn't tell her about the girl or last night's little escapade". Roman and Seth said. Dean thanked them and headed back to his room to shower and get ready. He knew something had happened, but he didn't have a clue. He just prayed that she would except his reasoning and apology and not leave him. They weren't set to wrestle, until the second half, of the show, but they wanted to get there early enough, so they could get a good workout in, before taping.

"Stop dancing around, you look like a little kid waiting to see Santa Claus", Roman said as he and Seth tried to keep Dean calm. "Guys, it's been a month, since I've seen her. We talked the other day and it felt good. She said she couldn't wait to see me and that we needed to talk. Do you think she knows about the other night?", he asked as they announced that her flight was arriving. _"Flight 465 from Orlando, Florida, now arriving at gate 8D. Flight 465 from Orlando, Florida, now arriving at gate 8D". _CJ arrived at the Detroit-Metro Airport, in Detroit, Michigan and when she exited she looked around for guys. She had no idea that Dean would be there. She knew that this was a big night for him because he would be defending his title, along with Seth and Roman, and despite what went down in Phoenix, she wanted to support him and her friends. "Hey guys!", she said as she hugged each of them. When it came to Dean, she stood there. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, his black jacket, and ball cap. He had one hand behind his back and when she looked into his eyes, she didn't see the brightness, she was used to seeing, instead she saw a sadness. She leaned in an kissed his lips and once she did, his mouth was fighting for control over hers. They stood there, lost in their passionate kiss, until they heard Roman clear his throat. "Uh, guys, we gotta get going, if we want to grab lunch before heading to the arena". The couple released their hold and Dean pulled a single red rose, out from behind his back. He gave it to her and she smiled, shyly. "Thank you, it's very nice". He put his arm around her waist as they headed towards the baggage c;aim are and then out to get the rental car desk, to get their car.

"So, when are the girls arriving", she asked as they sat in a booth, inside a Denny's restaurant. "They arrived yesterday. Rachel has family, here in Detroit, so she and Rebecca are hanging with them, so we can get caught up", Seth said as they looked over their menu. They gave the waitress their order and went back to talking about what went down, during these past few weeks. "…well, we have four wrestler's that are ready to come up. All we have to do is find a spot for them. One of them is a guy named Xavier Woods. He's pretty good and we see him making a name for himself", she said. Dean reached for her hand and she pulled it away. The guys saw this and they knew that she knew about Dean and the girl. Their food came and as they ate, CJ just picked at hers. "Hey, kitten. Is your sandwich cooked right?", Dean asked, trying to show concern. "Yeah, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought. Would you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom", she said as Dean slid out, of the booth, and let her go.

"Guys, I think she knows something happened in Phoenix", Dean said. "No shit, Sherlock", Seth said, as the people across from them looked at him. "So, what are you going to do? We have the tournament tomorrow night and the meet and greet, tonight", Seth went on to say. Dean had no idea what he was going to say or do, but he knew he had to do something and fast. CJ stood in the bathroom, looking at herself, in the mirror. _"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you want to forgive him? All you saw was him kissing a girl and leaving a bar with her. That don't mean he slept with her. Oh, who you kidding. You know he spent time with her". _She was brought back to reality when she heard the door open. She splashed water on her face and reached for a towel. She looked at the woman and smiled. She went back to the table and instead of letting Dean get up, she just told him to scoot over. Dean reached for her plate and she stopped him. "Aren't you gonna finish eating, little one?", Roman asked as the waitress brought the check. She shook her head. "No, let's just get to the hotel so I can get settled in and changed, before we have to leave for the meet and greet", she said as she stood up and this time walked ahead of the group, away from Dean's touch.

They got to the hotel and CJ went to the front desk, so she could check in. "Where you going, babe?", Dean asked. "I'm going to check in. I made a reservation for a room, so I could get some work done, while I'm here", she said. He was going to protest but Seth and Roman stopped him. "Let her go. She needs to do this. Just don't push her or give her reason to go off on you, until you two are alone". CJ came back and looked pissed. "I don't believe it. They lost my reservation and the hotel is sold out. How in the hell do you lose a reservation, that was made three freaking months ago?", she asked but not expecting an answer. Just as she said that, she heard his voice. It had been almost two months and his voce still sounded like "nails on a chalkboard" to her.

"Hey CJ. Looking good. When did you get here?", Phil asked as he came up to the group and hugged her. She lightly hugged him back and looked at Dean who had daggers, in his eyes. "Hey Phil. Long time, no see. How've you been?", she asked. He said he was doing fine and he saw that she was deep in thought. "Is something wrong, CJ?", he asked looking at the three guys standing around her. "No, it's just that the hotel somehow lost my reservation and…" but before she could finish, he interrupted her and said, "Well, I have two beds in my room. You can stay with me, if you want?" That statement made Dean step in between the two of them and he advised Punk that she had a place to stay. "She has a place to stay. She will be with me, her boyfriend, in MY room. Got It?", he said as he poked him in the chest. Punk took a step back and smiled. He put his hands up and said, "OK, OK. Chill out. I was only offering a friend a place to stay. That's all". CJ smiled, as the group headed towards the elevators. Once they got to Dean's room, CJ looked at the bed and her heart sank. _"Did he sleep with someone, i this bed? Was her scent still there?"_ Her mind went in three different directions and when Dean touched her arm, she let out a scream that made him step back.

"DON'T!" and just as she said that, she apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and I really just wanna take a shower and relax, but first I have to do something", she said as she moved her suitcase, off the bed. Without even looking at him, she went to the bed and removed the bedspread, the blanket, the duvet, and the entire sheet set, including the pillow cases. Then she went to the phone and dialed housekeeping, "Hello?…Hi, this is room 617 and I was wondering if I could have maid service up here right away?…Why? Because our sheets were not changed and neither was the bedspread…I don't care if you do it, after we check out. I want clean sheets and a bedspread, for this room and I want it now! Do I make myself clear?…Thank You", she said as she hung up the phone. She smiled and said she was taking a shower, as she placed her suitcase on the bed and opened it.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, she knew and he knew that she knew, now it was just a matter of time before she let him have it. Would she do it today, tonight, tomorrow…he didn't know and he was ready for whatever she had to dish out, but what he couldn't handle was how nice she was being to him, that's what scared him the most. He'd seen her do this before, when she was with Phil and now, he wished he was anywhere, but where he was now. "Dean, do you wanna join me?", she asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom. He would be a fool, if he said no, but he had to. "Not right now. I'm gonna head down and grab a quick workout with Roman and Seth. Why don't I come back in say an hour or and we can play around then, OK?", he said running his hand through his hair and knowing that he had just added another nail to his coffin. "OK, see you later. Give my love to Roman and Seth, sweetheart", she said as she closed the door. Damn, he was in trouble now, he thought to himself, as he heard a knock on the door and the voice on the other side say, "Housekeeping".

CJ heard him answer the door and let the maid in. She heard him make an excuse as to why the bed was taken apart. "It's no problem sir. I understand your wife's concern. I'll have the bed made right away", she said as she began to put the new linens, on the bed. He was going to protest the "your wife" comment, but he let it slide. "CJ, honey, I'm leaving. Housekeeping is here, making the bed. See you in about an hour", he said as he knocked on the door. The shower was running, but she wasn't in it. She just stood there, looking at her reflection and watching her tears fall. She heard the maid leave, so she turned off the shower and opened the bathroom door. She looked around and wondered where else, they had sex…the table, the chairs, the dresser? She let out a sigh and grabbed her clothes, for tonight's get-together. The event was a $1,000 meet and greet/VIP Party for fans and other important people. There would be a band, drinks, dinner, an auction, and even a karaoke. She found her outfit and for tonight, she was going to let him be the center of her world and then, she would let him have it.

Dean found Roman and Seth, along with a few of the other wrestlers, in the hotel gym. "Hey guys", he said as he sat down at one of the machines. "Man, you look terrible", Seth said as he set his weights down and looked at the man, sitting there. "Guys, I'm sure she knows what went down, the other night in Phoenix and I think she thinks it also happened here, in Detroit", he said as he stared into space. "Why you say that?", Seth asked, as Roman joined the group. "Because as soon as we got to the room, she took all the bedding off the bed and called down to housekeeping, for a new set. She thinks I slept with someone last night and I swear, I didn't. It was just the one night, in Phoenix, and even then I don't really remember that night", he said as he tried to go through the motions, of doing a set of repetitions. After what seemed like forever, Roman's phone went off and it was Rebecca saying that she and Rachel were on the way back to the hotel. "OK, we'll see you guys in a few…Huh?, yeah she's here…OK, I'll tell her…Love you", he said and he hung up the phone. The trio headed out of the gym but nobody saw him and her, talking, in the shadows. "OK, you know what you have to do? Just make sure you're there by 8:00pm and dress to impress", he said as they parted ways.


	41. Chapter 41

CJ was dressed, but not really ready to go, once Dean got back. She heard him come in and she positioned herself, on the bed. She was wearing a black chemise with matching panties and her robe. Her hair was done up and she had on her black heels. She had her glasses on and was reading. He thought he had died an gone to heaven. "So, did you enjoy your workout?", she said as she closed the book and removed her glasses. He stood there, staring at her. She was so sexy, lying there, that he had to adjust himself. "Actually, we just talked for a while because Rebecca and Rachel were on their way back, from visiting her family", he said as he walked closer to the bed. "Well then, maybe we can have our own workout session, if you know what I mean?", she said as she got up on her knees. Dean didn't know what to expect but he figured if this was his last time with her, then he better make the best of it and since she was offering, he wouldn't say no this time.

He bent down and kissed her lips and she kissed him right back. The passion behind their kiss brought tears to her eyes and she wasn't sure if she could through with it, but she had to. She needed to see if he still wanted her or if she was just someone he needed, as a go to for sex. Dean looked at her and pulled her off the bed, towards him. She undid her robe and let it fall, to the ground, as he stood behind her and ran his hands over her soft skin. He moved her hair, from her neck, as he placed soft butterfly kisses, on her neck and down her shoulders. She felt herself shiver, at his touch. She could feel his hardened cock, rub against her back, as her hips arched and pushed back against it, sending Dean into another dimension.

He kept kissing her neck and shoulders as his hands roamed over the delight of her body. He cupped her breasts as he pressed himself, closer to her. Grasping the bottom hem of the chemise, he drew it upward. She raised her arms, as he slid it up and over, her head. She was naked and he took it upon himself to run his hands, over her body. He felt a particular thrill being clothed while she was almost naked. He hooked his fingers, inside her panties and pushed them down, past her thighs, to the ground. Watching her climb, on the bed, she turned and reached for his belt. He could feel the roughness of his t-shirt, against his skin, as her hands and fingers started caressing him and she squeezed his manhood, eliciting a forced breath, from his mouth.

After undoing his belt, she found his zipper and drew it all the way down. His cock pressed the cotton of his boxers partly through the gap and her fingers helped him from there. CJ negotiated the flap on the boxers to free his cock and it seemed to be bigger, than usual. Dean looked down and figured it was because he hadn't seen himself, this aroused, in a long time. His breathe was ragged and he thought he was never going to have it happen again. Watching CJ's lips part and sink over the velvety head of his cock made his heart race and he could feel the pre-cum oozing from his cock, which she spread over her tongue, as her bottom teeth gently grazed the bottom of his erection.

Looking down at a beautiful, naked woman sucking his cock while he was fully clothed added a surprisingly thrilling component to the mosaic of pleasures. The movement of her head as she began to bob gently up and down his shaft, mixed with the wet heat of her mouth, the manipulations of her fingers, lips, and tongue were more than enough for him to experience a rush like no other. He was getting close and he didn't want to finish this way, but once he felt her hand on the base of his shaft and her head move faster, his balls tightened up and soon he was moaning, as he felt himself shoot his cum, down her throat. His orgasm was more and it drew even more cum, than usual, as his balls didn't stop clenching and pumping until they were aching from the release. As he looked down, he watched as she drew back slowly, careful to bring all the cum with her. His cock jumped one last time as he realized what she was about to do.

Her smile had a bit of soft white glaze as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She kissed him and he could taste himself on her. He smiled and made a mental note to return the favor, later on. She laid back on the bed, as he grabbed her legs and spread them wide open exposing her secret treasure. Dean was still dressed, but he soon discarded his pants and then he was also just as naked as her. His soft cock rubbed against her and as he felt the slickness of her pussy, he knew it wouldn't take too long to revive himself and slide into her. But he had other plans. Leaning over the bed, he got her situated with her back against the pillows, which allowed him ample room to nestle between her legs when he wanted to. He climbed on the bed and lowered himself beside her. He kissed her lips and he could still taste her strawberry lip gloss and himself. Moving down, his lips found her neck and the skin just beneath her chin that always made her moan and from there, he trailed down her shoulders and across her chest to her waiting breasts.

Both nipples were very engorged and he happily took each one, into his mouth, as he used his hand to play with the alternate one. He could feel her arch her body, as she shifted herself under him, during his assault. Her hands ran through his hair, pressing him closer to her breast. She let out a moan, that told him he must be doing something right. Keeping his lips and teeth against her nipple, he took his hand and cupped her pussy, causing his palm to become instantly slick with her juices. Her hips rocked upward, pressing and grinding herself against his hand, as he let it just lay there, for no particular reason, other than to tease her. Shifting to the second nipple, he became more aggressive, pulling harder and nipping deeper. His palm moved in a circular motion against the hard nub of her clit, as her hands again gripped his hair so hard it hurt but he didn't flinch, as she rode the waves of her first orgasm. Her legs locked around his hand and as he felt her pussy throbbing, soaking his fingers.

Her vocal expressions were loud and he just prayed that the room next door was empty. He kept up his motions against her pussy, avoiding any direct attention to her clit. "Yes, yes, don't stop…", she begged, as her legs began twisting and turning against the bed. Within a minute, she experienced another orgasm. Dean held her knowing that after the second orgasm, she would be too sensitive to be stroked. He smiled at her and when she put her arms around him, he knew that this was the place he wanted to be, forever, but in the back of his mind, he knew it might not last, after this. He looked down and saw that his cock had become rock hard again and as the couple kissed, he heard her whisper, in his ear, "I want you".

She maneuvered herself so that he was now laying against the headboard, as she looked at him and reached for the foil packet, she had previously hidden, under the pillow. She slid the glove, over his manhood, and climbed on top of him. He felt himself slide inside her, smoothly, as their eyes met, He never noticed how blue her eyes were, before, and he was going to miss waking up to them, every morning. His cock felt amazing, inside her tight walls, he was able to thrust evenly in and out of her, sometimes all the way out to tease your labia and clit with his head before sliding back in. They got into a good rhythm, as he watched her breasts bounce each time their bodies met. She leaned forward and reached above him so she could brace herself against the headboard, as he thrust harder inside her.  
He noticed that they were sweating, as she leaned down and whispered, "I want you deeper inside me, Dean" and with that said he rolled her off him without missing a beat. He was now on top of her, going deeper and deeper, like she asked. He held her wrists above her head, with his right hand, as his left went between them and played with her clit. This was their favorite position, as his cock got deeper with each powerful thrust and even thought he had already cum, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. As his thrusts became faster and deeper, he felt her walls tighten around him, telling him that she was close to her own release.

He thrusts became faster, as the walls of her pussy and her eagerness, along with her hair falling wild around her made her even sexier, then the last time they were together. Even the tiny struggles she made against his hand grasping her wrists injected an electric submissive nuance to their love-making. He released her wrists, as he got closer to releasing his orgasm. Just as he bent down and kissed her lips, she began to cum. She arched her back, as he released himself inside her and together they rode out their passionate orgasms, until they were both spent. He laid on top of her, to regain his composure, before rolling off her and staring up at the ceiling.

Worn out and too tired to move, Dean removed his condom and rolled over to look at CJ. They were facing each other, as he reached for her. She placed a hand, on the side of his face and smiled at him. "Thank you, Jonathan", was all she said as she reached for her robe and stood up, wrapping it around her naked body. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Dean alone and wondering what was going to happen next. She started the shower, removed her robe, and stepped inside. The warm water felt good, on her body, as she cleaned and scrubbed any and all traces of him, from her body. When she was finished, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed her teeth and walked into the bedroom. Dean was still laying, on the bed, when she joined him.


	42. Chapter 42

"CJ, we need to talk", he said as he took her hand in his. She didn't really look at him, but she could feel him staring at her. "I think it's time you know exactly what your getting yourself into, if you stay with me", he began. She got off the bed and sat in the chair, facing him. He followed her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You think you know me, but you don't know the real me. You know about my mom being a drug-addict and that she had numerous guys, who abused her and you also know that my dad was taken away, by the police, so I basically raised myself, from the time I was 12 years old. What you don't know is that my little sister was taken away and put in foster care because I couldn't protect her. She was the light of my life and if I had done more, she would still be here with me."

She looked at him and thought she saw a tear or two, but she didn't want to interrupt him. However, he was making it difficult for her to leave, as he continued on. "That's why I get like I do, when I see someone, like you being abused. I threw myself into wrestling because it was the only thing that I had control over. I went to the extremes, in this sport, because it dulled the pain I was feeling, but the minute I got the opportunity to join NXT and the FCW, I knew that I was on my way to bigger and better things. So I changed my name, but when I saw you, five years ago, you treated me, just like everyone else. You didn't care that I was loud or obnoxious, or even full of myself, you just put me in my place and let me be me and for that I am grateful. True, I used to drink and sleep with anyone who gave me the time of day, but that was before I joined NXT. So I guess you can say that NXT and the FCW saved me, from my destructive lifestyle".

He looked at her and saw that she was listening to what he was saying, but he had no idea if she was going to believe him or not. "So, the reason for me telling you all this is that, I made a mistake. I met this girl, backstage at the arena, and she said that she was a fan. We had a few drinks and then we came back to the room and….", he said as he got up and looked out the window. "Did you sleep with her?", she asked quietly. His delayed response told her what she already knew. He looked at her and said, "I don't know. But, before you say anything, I say I don't remember because I seriously don't. I got to the room and the next thing I know, she's leaving and I'm passed out, on the bed", he said as he looked at her. She looked at him, as she stood up and said, "We need to get dressed. The party starts in 45 minutes and I'd like to be there before the guests arrive". The couple dressed in silence and Dean was thankful that she hadn't gone off on him, but little did he know that his entire world would blow up, once the party was in full swing.

CJ and Dean both wore dress blue jeans, but he wore a button front shirt and sneakers and she wore her WWE polo shirt, along with a pair dress flats. The couple arrived at the event and it felt nice to be among fans and friends. They posed for pictures, signed autographs, talked to fans, and just hung out. Everything seemed to be going great, for the couple, as they danced and joked around. As the evening began to wind down and the guest began to leave, the only people left were the servers and cleaning crew, as well as a few wrestlers. But all that soon changed, when CJ left with Stephanie, to take care of some business. While she was gone, a guest showed up and immediately found herself, the center of attention. She was dressed to impress, but not in a good way. She seemed to ignore everyone, except for one guy. Rebecca, Roman, Seth, and Rachel were sitting with Dean when she walked over and introduced herself. Roman and Seth recognized her as the girl they had seen leaving Dean's room, in Phoenix. A few of the others also recognized her, as the girl he was with, at the bar and who was seen backstage, talking to him. Nobody dared approach her or say anything because they basically had no idea, what she would do or what he would do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", he asked, rather rudely, as she sat down next to him. "Now, is that anyway to talk to the girl who took all your pain away, the other night, when you said you missed your girlfriend?", she said, looking at the four other people, sitting with her. She looked at them and smiled. "Hi, my name's Katie. I'm a friend of Dean's", was all she said as she kissed him, just as CJ and Stephanie came back into the room. Stephanie tried to grab CJ's arm but she was too quick, for her sister. CJ saw nothing but red, as she headed towards Dean and the others. Stephanie yelled for someone to stop CJ, but she dodged everyone, including Tripe H and Big Show. She didn't care who was around, as she grabbed the girl and threw out of out her chair.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!", she screamed as the girl landed on her ass. CJ wanted to go off on her, but by now Natalie and Cameron, had gotten to her and held her back as security came in and escorted the girl away. "She is not on the guest list and I don't know how she got the pass, but I intend to find out", Stephanie said as the girl was taken away. They let CJ go, after she agreed to not make another scene, but that was a pie crust promise. Easily made and easily broken because once she turned around, she went off on Dean and she wasn't stopping until she said so. "YOU FUCKIN' PRICK!" , and with that said, she turned around and ran out of the ball room, stopping only to catch her breathe. Dean broke free of the hold that Big Show had on him, as he took off after her. "CJ, Honey…Wait…Come back here", he called to her. He managed to catch up to her, when she stopped to catch her breathe. Picking her up, she screamed for him to put her down. "PUT ME DOWN!" He refused until he had her alone, in a small room, off to the side of the lobby.

She walked back and forth, like a caged animal, and he could see it, in her eyes, that he was walking a short plank. "What the hell Dean? Not more than three hours ago, we made love and you gave me this speech about your past and how you wanted to change. You came to me and admitted, freely, that you were with a girl in Phoenix. You didn't say anything about sleeping with her, but I knew you had. I was ready to dump your ass, here in Detroit, but when I thought about everything we've been through and the things you said to me, after I lost the baby and then in the room, not more three hours ago, I was ready to forgive you", she said as she looked at him, with tears in her eyes and for the first time, since he was a child, he could feel the tears, running down his face. "CJ, please let me explain. I didn't invite her here. She's actually a friend of Phil's. He introduced us, while we were in Phoenix, saying that she was a huge Shield fan and that I was her favorite. I admit to hugging her and talking to her, and maybe I did sleep with her but…" "but what? You don't remember cause you were wasted", she said as she cut him off. "Maybe it's like you said in one of your old interviews, you and Tiger Woods are the same because you both like the skanks and the fan-girls cause they give you what you want…a little piece, every now and then", she said as she went to smack him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around, so he could get a cross-arm hold, on her, as she fought to get away.

"STOP IT! Listen to me, CJ", he said as she tried to break his hold on her. "I'm not letting you go until you calm down, kitten", he said as they slid down the wall, with her in front of him and him holding her arms across her chest. He tried talking to her calmly and he thought it was working. He felt her shoulders shake and he heard her sniffling and trying to hold back the tears. However, once she was calmed down and he released her, she jumped up and kicked him, right were it counts. "Keep your filthy hands off me, Dean", she said as she opened the door and saw that they had drawn an audience. Dean managed to get up and was limping, as he exited the room. She looked at Seth and Roman and the rest of the WWE and said, "I know that tomorrow is the Night of Champions and that all of you are defending your titles and I wish each and everyone of you the best. Seth and Roman, I wish you good luck, as I'm heading back to Florida, tomorrow. I'll be resigning from this part of the WWE, effective Monday morning", which brought gasps and whispers, from the crowd. She turned towards Dean and said, "I wish you the best of luck tomorrow and you have two weeks to get your shit out of the house. I'm going to be staying, at a hotel in Orlando, when I get back and anything left, that belongs to you will be tossed out, into the trash", and with that said, she grabbed her clutch and headed down the hall and into the lobby.

The crowd stood there, speechless. They couldn't believe that CJ had just quit like that. They were also shocked at the revelation made by Dean. He definitely lost a lot of respect and points, with the WWE universe but the one person who seemed to go unnoticed, was the one seen leaving, with the brunette, "You were awesome, Tanya. I will definitely be recommending your talents, to others", Phil said as he handed her an envelope. "Now, the same deal applies, Don't you say a word to anyone or I'll make sure that it's the last word you say, got it?" She understood and walked away, but not before an unexpected person caught the exchange. This person was definitely not in a position to use the information, they had just come upon, but they knew who could and it was a matter of time before they were ready to use it.


	43. Chapter 43

Phil had seen CJ take off towards the lobby and he headed that way, but when he inquired at the front desk as to whether or not anyone saw which way she went, he was told she headed out towards the pool area. As he went to look for CJ, Roman and Seth tried to get Dean situated. "Guys, what the fuck just happened? Did I seriously just lose CJ because some bitch showed up claiming that I banged her, in Phoenix and invited her here?", he asked, as he felt his lip and the pain, between his legs. They found a chair and got some ice for his mouth and private area. "What the fuck, Dean? Were you not thinking or were you thinking, but with your other brain?", Roman asked as a few of the wrestlers came by to help him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Roman?", Dean asked. "I came clean with CJ today, just before the party. I told her everything, even about my horrible past and I thought we were good because she didn't say anything to me when I told her about Phoenix," he went on to say.

CJ sat on a lounge chair, near the pool. She couldn't believe her luck. First Phil, now Dean. She trusted Dean and he broke that trust. She had come to expect it from Phil and she ignored all the crap that people had told her about Dean. She knew he had a rough past and maybe she thought she could change him, but she couldn't. She heard footsteps behind her and without turning around she said, "Get away from me, Ambrose. I told you we're through", she said as she assumed it was Dean. But the voice she heard made her cringe even more. "It's not Dean, it's me Phil", he said as he sat next to her and put his coat around her shoulders. She pulled it closed and thanked him. "Thanks, Phil", she said. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but if you need a shoulder, to cry or lean on, I'm here", he said as he lightly touched her and then placed his arm around her.

She sighed deeply and looked around. "Some party, huh? I bet I'm gonna be the talk of the tabloids and social media, tomorrow", she said with a laugh. The two just sat there in silence, for what seemed like an eternity, until he asked if she wanted to go for a drive. "I have a rental car. How about we go for a drive and get some ice cream, just like old times". She smiled and remembered the first date they had. He was late coming to see her, so they missed their dinner reservations and he made up for it by driving to McDonald's and Dairy Queen. "It's after midnight and there are no ice cream shops around here, that are open this late", she said. Phil said there was and stood up, extending his hand to her. She hesitated a bit, before taking it and following him through the gate and out to the parking lot. He opened her door and she got in. As he went around to the driver's side, his phone beeped and he saw that he had a voice mail. "_Phil, it's Tonya. I'm waiting for you, like you said. I'm at the Hyatt on Thurston Road, room 7128. Hope to see you soon, sweetie. Oh, by the way, I have that cute red outfit you love so much"._ He played the message and then ignored it, as he got into the car and started the engine.

Dean sat alone, watching the cleaning crew take down everything and expecting her to walk back in and say she was sorry, but she didn't. Instead he was joined by Triple H. "Hey Dean, I know that you got a lot on your mind and all, but I have to tell you that what went down tonight upsets me and Stephanie. I know that you love CJ and all, but what you did was really disrespectful. I don't know what you were thinking, by getting involved with that girl, in Phoenix, but was it worth it?", he asked as he handed Dean a beer. Dean looked at the big man and wondered why he was being so nice, it was obvious that Dean was going to be fired or at least made to lose his title because everyone knows you can't have a heel, represent the WWE. But Triple H reassured him that his title was solid and that he was not in jeopardy of losing it, anytime soon. "We will write this into the storyline as you and CJ having a falling out and her leaving the Shield. It will be due to her and Brad Maddox being secretly involved, in a plot to take down the Shield and the authority. We will have her and Brad become an item, therefore sending you into a turmoil that will weigh heavily on the Shield".

Dean looked at him with this "WHAT THE FUCK" look and said, "What the hell, Hunter? How does this get to be my fault and why punish the Shield? They didn't fuck up, I did. I went and screwed up. I may or may not have slept with someone behind my girlfriend's back. I did it and nobody else should be forced to deal with my indiscretions", he said as he stood up. "Listen Hunter, I appreciate everything you and Stephanie are doing, to salvage this and avoid a media frenzy, but all I have to do is give her some time and she will come back to me", he said as he looked at the clock. "I'm leaving now and I'm going to find my girlfriend and apologize until the cows come home or I die trying", he said as he walked out of the ball Phil and CJ drove around for a while, just listening to the music and making small talk. Then he turned a corner and found a twenty-four hour diner, that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day, since the 1950's. They got out and went inside. It was really nostalgic and cute. They found a booth and sat across from each other. It had a little juke box, at the table and you could choose your own songs, that would be played, throughout the restaurant. The waitress came by and left their menus. CJ looked at the menu and smiled, as she saw Phil put on his glasses. "I thought you wore contacts?", she asked. "I do but I forgot to put them in tonight", he smiled, as he was glad she remembered about his contacts and glasses. The waitress came by and CJ ordered a Tuna Melt with fries and a chocolate shake. Phil ordered a double burger with fries and a Strawberry shake. CJ sat there, staring into space. Her phone had been ringing non-stop, since she left the party and she finally gave up and set it to vibrate. She looked at the incoming number and saw it was Dean. She hit the ignore button and focused on trying to have a conversation with the man in front of her. She didn't want to be there with him, but it was better than sitting at the hotel, waiting for Dean, in a room that she didn't want to be in.

"_CJ…CJ…Pick up the phone, now…Come on kitten, I'm sorry…Please, let's talk about this…I was fuckin' honest with you and this is how you treat me? You better not be with him cause if you are, he's dead…What do you, don't say that, Roman…She is mine and she has to know that I will hurt him, if he hurts her…CJ, last chance…I know you are screening your calls…so either pick up or else"_

"Is everything OK, CJ?", he asked as she listened to the sixth voice mail she had received from him, in the past two hours. "Yeah, just a lot of people worried about me. But hey. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions and right now I've decided that I want a piece of that chocolate cake, right over there", she said pointing to the display stand. Phil sat there the entire evening just letting her do and say whatever she wanted to do or say. He was being the perfect friend and gentleman and if he played his cards right, she would be in his bed, before the night ended. "CJ, why don't we take the cake to go. It's getting late and to be honest, I'm getting a little sleepy. Besides, I left my stuff on my tour bus, so I need to go back there and get it before we go back to the hotel", he said as she looked at him, with a sad face.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that", he said as he waved for the waitress to come over. "Anything else this evening?", she asked. "Yes, my friend here would like a piece of that chocolate cake to go and we'll take the bill, at the same time", he said as he thanked the waitress and she sashayed away, smiling back at him. CJ saw it and commented on it. "I think she likes you, Mr. Brooks", she said as she reached into her purse and grabbed a $20 bill. He smiled and touched her hand, signaling that her money wasn't any good here. "Hey, this is my treat", he said, as the waitress came by with a small bag and the check. "I put two pieces in there, but only charged you for one, sweetie", she said as smiled at him. Punk handed her two twenty dollar bills and told her to keep the change, as he stood up and reached for CJ's hand. The waitress smiled and said, "You got yourself a great guy there, ma'am. Keep him close cause guys like him are a dime a dozen". CJ froze and turned around, to look at the waitress. She saw the smile on the waitress's face, as Phil put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her out of the diner.

Once they were in the car, CJ stared out the window. She remembered what the waitress had said and looked over at Phil. The man she was with was the same man she had met, all those years ago. Not the villain she had come to know, these past few months. Just then Phil's phone went off. She noticed that he didn't have it, in the restaurant, but never gave it more than a quick thought. She saw that he had nine missed calls and over fifteen text messages. She wondered if any of them were from Dean or the others, asking if they knew where she was. They arrived at the arena and Phil made his way towards his tour bus. "You want to come inside, while I grab my stuff? It's warmer inside than it is out here", he said as he got out of the car. She was about to decline when she realized that she had to go pee really bad. "I'll come in, but only cause I have to use your bathroom", she said as she got out and followed behind him.


	44. Chapter 44

Once inside the bus, she found the bathroom and did what she had to do. When she came out, she found him sitting on the bed. She looked around and found him sitting. On the bed. "Hey, why you sitting there? Thought you were going to get your stuff, so we could head back to the hotel", she said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Do you know why I bought this bus?", he asked as she sat down next to him. "I bought it for you; well, for us. This was supposed to be our home away from home. After I won my title, I wanted you beside me and the only way to do that was to have a place for you to live. But now, all it feels like is a tin can with curtains", he said as he walked towards the living room area. "Huh? What do you mean, this was supposed to be our home?", she asked, as she followed him. He stopped and looked at her, taking her hands in his. "I wanted us to have our own place, while we were on the road, instead of always staying in a hotel. This way we could be alone, but after you left me I just decided that it wasn't worth it, anymore", he said . Then, as if he could read her mind, he said, "No, I haven't slept with anyone, in that bed, or on this bus. It's yours and only yours".

CJ sat down, in one of the chairs, speechless. Did she hear him right? Did he say that he never slept with anyone in that bed or on the bus, in general? She found it hard to believe and then he turned on the other lights and she saw exactly what he had done. This looked like one of the custom-designed jobs, that she had seen on TV. There was a sofa and two chairs, a dining table, fill size-fully equipped kitchen, a washer and dryer, flat screen TV with satellite and surround sound. He had a DVD and an X-Box system, as well as a place for her to use as an office, complete with her own computer set-up. She saw the bedroom a little clearer and was surprised at the amount of room they had, once the sides was pushed out. She saw a full size closet and dresser, but the thing she liked the best, was the fireplace and flat screen, at the foot of the bed. She sat down and just took it all in. "Phil, you did all this for me? Why? How? When?", she said, still in shock.

"Well, remember when I asked you for your input last year, when I told you that I was buying a tour bus?", he asked. She shook her head and he went on, "Well, I asked what you would like, if you were going to design the perfect tour bus, and that's what I did. Everything you said you wanted I had put into this place. Do you like it?", he said as he kneeled in front of her. She had no idea what to say. Part of her was touched and wanted so badly to walk away, but the other part wanted to forgive him and take him back and forget everything that went down between them. She felt herself tearing up and tried not to cry, but it was useless, "I love it, Phil. It's gorgeous", she said as she leaned in and kissed him. The couple stood up and he led her to the bedroom. He reached for the remote and hit play. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and she could hear soft, romantic music, playing all around her. She looked at him and smiled, "Really smooth there, Phil", she said as they sat down, on the bed.

Their make out session was getting hot and heavy, when her phone went off. Phil asked her to ignore it, but she said she had to get it, in case it was important. "I'll be right back", she said as she went up front and reached for her phone, that was inside her purse. The number was unknown and she wasn't going to answer it, but she couldn't take the risk, especially if it had to do with work. "Hello?…Yes, this is her…I'm sorry, did you say that you're calling from the Detroit Metro Police Department?…I was?...I am?…I did?…Really?…and who told you this?…Oh, he did, huh?…Well, thank you officer but you can tell him that I'm fine and very much alive…No, I'll deal with him, in the morning…Thank you again, officer", she said as she hung up the phone. "What was all that about?", Phil asked as he slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She stepped away from him and said, "It seems as though I'm a missing person and that I have been kidnapped by a psycho-path named Philip Brooks, a.k.a. CM Punk and I'm being held against my will", she said as she looked at him and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, laughing. "Are you fucking serious? Dean called the cops and said that you were kidnapped? All because you never went back to the hotel or called anyone?", he asked. They stood there, looking at each other, and he knew that she might run, but he figured he would ask her to stay. "So, what are you going to do", he asked. She reached for her phone and called his number. It rang two times and on the third ring, some female answered it.

_Female: "Hello?"_

_CJ: "Hello, I'd like to speak to Mr. Ambrose, please?"_

_Female: "Sure, hold on" (she heard as the female yelled for Dean, above the loud music)_

_Roman: "Hello?"_

_CJ: "Roman? Why are you answering Dean's phone? Where is he?"_

_Roman: "CJ? CJ, is that you? Are you OK? Where are you, baby girl?"_

_CJ: "Yeah, it's me. I'm fine. Where the hell is Dean? I'm calling because the police just called and…"_

_Roman: "I'm sorry, CJ. We had no idea he did that. He's been going out of his mind, since you left"_

_CJ: "Well tell him I'm fine and he can spend all time he wants to, with whatever girl he wants to"_

_Roman: "He isn't with a girl. That was Rachel. She has a cold, Here wait, I'll put it speaker phone"_

_CJ: "No, you don't have to. It's OK, Ro…"_

_Roman: "OK CJ, we're all here. Listen…"_

_Rebecca: "Hey CJ"_

_Rachel: "HEY! Sorry my nose is…AAHH-CHOO…running!_

_Nikki & Brie: "HEY GIRL! What's UP?_

_John: "Yo, CJ! Where are you?"_

_Daniel: "Hello"_

_Brad: "What's up, CEE-JAAYY!"_

_Seth: "Hey girl! Where are you? We're here playing strip poker. But it's no fun, without you"_

_Roman: "See, nothing is going on. We're in the suite just chillin and hangin' out"_

CJ heard the fun and laughter and secretly wished she was there, too. But as she listened to Seth and Roman go on and on, about what went down, after she left, she realized that Dean hadn't said anything.

_CJ: "Roman, is Dean there? I was hoping to talk to him"_

_Roman: "Yea, he's here. Hold on…yes you will talk to her because you started this….yes, NOW!"_

_Dean: "WHAT!"_

_CJ: "Hey Dean. I'm sorry I left, but I'm OK. I'm safe and I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Dean: "Who gives a flying fuck?! I know where you are and I hope you get what you deserve"_

CJ felt the sting of his words and her tears start to fall. This was the bad Dean. The one also known as Jon Moxley. She knew that Jonathan Good, who she had secretly fallen in love with, was gone, for now.

_Roman: "Hey CJ, don't listen to him. He's wasted. You know he won't remember any of this, tomorrow"_

_CJ: "I know, but, anyway….Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, at the hotel, OK?"_

_Roman: "OK, take care and call me if you need anything"_

_Seth: "CJ…wait, hold on"_

_CJ: "Yeah Seth"_

_Seth: "Be safe and be careful. I love you…no, wait…we all love you"_

_CJ: "Love you all, too. See you tomorrow_"

CJ hung up the phone and turned to see that Phil had gone back to the bedroom area. She walked towards him and stopped. He was putting his shoes and shirt back on. "What are you doing?", she asked. "I'm getting dressed so I can take you back to the hotel", he said as he stood up and finished buttoning his shirt. She reached for his hands and started to undo the buttons, he had just buttoned. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall, to the floor. She stepped towards him and softly kissed his lips. When she released them, she smiled and said, "I don't plan on going anywhere, tonight". He smiled and went upfront. She looked at him as he came back with two bottles of beer, the paper bag, they got from the diner and two forks. "Well, then we can have our cake and eat it to", he said as they settled into the bed and ate their cake, which of course led to a little more kissing, a lot of touching, and finally they christened the bed, of the tour bus.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, CJ awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked around and had no idea where she was until she heard him singing her favorite Air Supply song, _"…when suddenly you found me oh, oh. Girl you're every woman in the world to me. You're my fantasy, you're my reality. Girl you're every woman in the world to me. You're everything I need. You're everything to me, oh girl"_ and she smiled. She looked for her clothes and found a silk robe. She had never seen it before and she wondered where it came from. Just then, she saw him coming towards her. "Morning, sweetheart", he said as he kissed her forehead. "If you want to shower, you'll find a towel in the bathroom and I have some of your clothes, in the closet, across from the bathroom. I didn't know what to bring, so I grabbed a little bit of everything"

She put on the robe and headed into the bathroom, after checking out the closet and sure enough, he had brought some of her clothes, from their house. Funny thing is she had forgotten about these outfits, because she assumed they were lost when she moved in with him, which was right around the time he had asked her for her input, on the bus. Anyway, she hopped in the shower and it felt nice and had a lot of pressure, for being on a tour bus. After she was done, she dressed, and joined him for breakfast. He had made eggs and bacon, with orange juice and fresh fruit. "This looks so nice, Phil. Thank you", she said as she sat down and grabbed some food. As they ate, she knew that she needed to set things right, between them and let him know that what happened between them, was in no way a sign that they were getting back together. "Phil, we need to talk about what happened and I don't mean, a few months ago. I mean last night and this morning", she said as she put her fork down and waited for him to give her his full attention.

"OK, CJ. I'm all yours. What do you have to say?", he said as he sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Well, first of all. Thank you for rescuing me last night and for dinner. I loved the diner and the company. However, what we did last night and early this morning, was a one-time thing. I'm still not sure what we have or what we are because I'm still hurt by what you did. You said you had this bus designed for me and for us and I love it, but I don't love you. Not like you want me too and before you say it, I'm not professing my love for Jon, either. Right now, I just need to be CJ. The girl who will smile at you, one minute, then drop you to the floor, in less than ten seconds, the next, if you piss me off". Phil smiled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Hey, that's fine with me. I just want you to see that I can be the guy you fell in love with, two years ago. Besides, in case you hadn't figured it out, you're the reason that Dean and I are always at odds, with each other. Well, that and the fact that I came up before he did, even though he had more experience, than me. But, then again, that was your call, wasn't it?" and with that said he got up from the table and cleared the dishes, leaving her speechless.

After cleaning up and getting his things together, they left the tour bus and headed back to the hotel. "I better go in alone, just in case", she said as he pulled upfront. "Why, you didn't do anything wrong. Why be ashamed of what went down, last night?", he asked as they got out, of the car. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he didn't understand, her reason for wanting to do it her way. But, once they were inside the hotel, all hell broke loose. They saw people walking around and just as they headed towards the conference room, where they were to eat breakfast, she saw them getting off the elevator. She saw Stephanie and Triple H, along with Naomi, Trinity, and the Uso brothers. Thankfully, they didn't see her, but the other group did and if looks could kill, she would be dead. Just then Phil's phone went off and he excused himself, saying that he had to answer it. She shook her head and headed towards the front desk.

"Hello?"…Hey, what's up?…No, I never said that…NO!…NO!…Now you listen here, bitch…I said this was a two-part job and nothing more…No, you and I were not hooking up, in any shape, manner, or form…Go ahead and try it…Yea, I'm threatening you…I swear, if you open your mouth, you will live to regret it…understand?", he said and then he slammed his phone shut. He found CJ and excused himself. "I'm going to skip breakfast and head to the gym, for a quick work out, with the guys. OK?", he said as he kissed her cheek. She shrugged he shoulders and said, "Whatever, don't matter to me", as she headed towards the conference room. She walked in and it was as if the entire room had been frozen in time. She grabbed a plate and some food, before grabbing a bottle of juice and heading to an empty table. She looked up and saw people staring. She shook her head and looked around. "If you all wanna take a picture, it'll last longer. I'm fine and I'm safe and nobody hurt me. I even had a shower, so you can call off the National Guard and the police dogs", she said as she went back to eating.

She saw a few shadows, come over to the table and sit down. She rubbed her temples and she could feel their eyes, boring holes into her soul. She looked up and saw four sets of eyes, staring at her. "OK, are you going to tell us where you were last night or do we even want to know?", Stephanie said, looking at her sister. CJ looked from her sister to her husband and finally settled on Roman and Seth's eyes. "Well, after what went down last night, with Dean and that girl, I went out by the pool, to clear my head. I was sitting there, crying, when Phil showed up and asked if I wanted to go for a drive. We went to this little diner and had dinner, then he stopped by his tour bus and we fell asleep", she said hoping that her explanation was enough, but it wasn't because she saw Stephanie looking at her neck and arms. "No, Stephanie. He didn't hurt me. He never laid a hand on me", she said, but then she added, "and we didn't do anything. He slept on the sofa bed and I was in the bedroom. He was a perfect gentleman". The group was not expecting the last part and in a way, it was true. He was a gentleman, he didn't hurt her, he did touch her, but in a loving way, and he did sleep on the couch, after their second round of sex.

The rest of the day flew by and she never saw Dean. Night of Champions started off with the typical fan-fare and pre-taped promos, but this time, her father was there and she was expected to walk out to the ring, with the family. This would be the first time that she would see the full stable of wrestlers, including Dean and CM Punk, together. They played Vince's music and the family walked out, in unison. Vince and Triple H, were in the middle with Stephanie standing next to Triple H and CJ standing next to her father, as Kane walked behind them. They made their way to the ring and climbed inside. They watched as the fans cheered and booed and played along with the fan-faire. Once the crowd quieted down, Vince made his speech, as CJ looked around. She caught sight of Dean and the others and the look on his face made her feel sorry for whoever he was fighting tonight, which she realized was Dolph Ziggler. When it came for her to speak, she made her speech short and sweet, wishing all the wrestlers the best of luck, as she handed the microphone to the ringmaster and followed her family, out of the ring.

Once she was back stage, it was business as usual and despite what she and Dean were going through, she still had to be professional. She had her tablet and was monitoring the behind-the-scenes activities, when she saw CM Punk and AJ, come down the hallway. She saw The Shield standing near their locker room and prayed that nothing would happen. In fairy tale land, they would ignore each other and all would be fine, but in reality, it wasn't meant to be. Dean saw Punk heading towards CJ and he met him, halfway. "That's far enough, Punk. I don't want you anywhere near CJ, got it? She needs time to clear her head and having you around will only upset her", he said as the two men faced off, with Roman and Seth, coming to Dean's defense and Curtis Axel, grabbing CM Punk. AJ was standing there and gave CJ a dirty look. CJ caught it and spun on her heels, to come face to face with the Diva. "Listen up, little girl. You may think you're swimming in the big pond, but you're still a little guppie and if you don't watch where you're swimming, you might end up as bait, for a bigger fish. Got it?" and with that said, CJ walked away.

She saw it was time for Dean's match and she wished him good luck, as she headed to the family skybox, to watch the match. Dean and the Shield headed towards their entry way, as Dolph entered from behind the black curtain. Early on, Ziggler bested Dean in an exchange of holds on the mat, before the pace quickened. CJ noticed that Dean seemed a little off and she silently prayed that he would keep his composure but then she heard Michael Cole confirm that the "slightly off" Dean Ambrose, had side stepped a collision with Ziggler, and she was thrilled until she saw him mock Ziggler, for which Ziggler rewarded him with a pristine drop-kick to the face. Ziggler continued his assault, dumping Dean over the top rope and then cornering him with vicious knife-edge chops. Ziggler's enthusiasm got the best of him and Dean was able to capitalize, on his mistakes. However, despite Dean's efforts to wear down his number one contender, the tireless Ziggler fought on; at one point connecting with a top-rope X-Factor when Ambrose took too long to scale the turnbuckles. Moments later, the athletic wonder caught Ambrose with the Famouser, but the U.S. Champion-ever cognizant of his ring positioning-grabbed hold of the bottom rope to break the pin fall.

Dean clawed back into the fight, attempting to drill Ziggler, head-first into the canvas with the move that has sealed so many matches for the unpredictable Shield member in the past. Ziggler squirmed out of the tight predicament and nearly pinned Ambrose with a lightning-quick rollup. The challenger's subsequent attempt at a huge splash in the corner, though, proved unwise, as the Hound of Justice avoided the impact, locked in a headlock and planted his opponent's skull into the mat for the three-count. CJ let out a loud scream, that caught everyone, including her father, off guard. Dean looked up and saw her, standing outside the skybox. He held his belt high over his head and smiled, as Roman and Seth joined him, in the ring. CJ came back inside and her father asked her where she was going. She stopped and looked at Stephanie, who said, "Uh, she's going to check on the Divas and make sure that AJ isn't screwing around, like she did the other night". Her father smiled and nodded his head, as CJ mouthed a quick "thanks" to her sister. It felt like forever, as she tried to get backstage and congratulate her guy, but when she got there, she saw that she was too late. He was hugging someone else. Her heart sank, as she leaned against the wall and silently cried. She did it. She lost and there was no getting him back.


	46. Chapter 46

With tears in her eyes, she turned and started to head down the hallway, towards her make-shift office, but was stopped by a black-gloved hand. She turned to see Dean standing there, with the belt slung over his left shoulder and his hair all messed up. "Hey kitten, Why the tears?", he asked as he stood in front of her and lifted her chin, so she was staring into his eyes. "Please Dean, let me go. I see that you have company and I want to be left alone. I see you have a new girl and I'm happy for you", she said as she stood there, with tears running down her face. Dean took the pad of his left thumb and ran it under CJ's right eye, so he could stop the tears from falling. "CJ, honey, I don't know what's going on with you, but we need to talk. That girl you just saw me with was Rachel's sister and before you say anything, Rachel is right over there, with her. Take a look", he said as he turned her head and she saw Rachel and the girl, who looked just like Rachel, standing with Seth, Rebecca, and Roman.

She turned back to look at him and smiled. "Sorry, I just assumed….", she said but was cut off by Dean's lips, on hers. When he released her lips, he said, "You know, they say that when you assume something, you end up making an ASS of U and ME". She chuckled and smiled, which caused him to smile. She came back to reality and congratulated him, on his win. "Congratulations on keeping your title. I knew you would do it because when you want something bad enough, you fight tooth and nail for it", she said as she placed a hand, on the side of his face. They stood there, lost in each others eyes, until they heard Randy Orton, walking down the hallway, claiming how he was going to defeat the goat. Dean asked if CJ would have dinner with him, after the show was over and she agreed.

"Are you going to be in the corner, when Seth and Roman defend their Tag-Team Title?", she asked as they headed towards The Shield's locker room. He said he was and she smiled. "OK, then I'll meet you right here, outside of the Shield's locker room, when this is all over", she said as he opened the door. Four sets of eyes looked at the couple and smiled. "Hey guys", CJ said as she looked at Rebecca and Rachel. "I was wondering if you two wanted to watch the guys, from my family's skybox?", she asked. Rachel and Rebecca accepted and Rachel asked if her sister could come, too. CJ said it was fine they introduced themselves "Sure, she can come. Hi, my name is CJ" "I'm Bianca", the girl said. After some small talk, the threesome followed CJ up to the skybox area, as Seth, Roman, and Dean headed to the Shield's entrance area.

CJ introduced the girls to her family as they sat down and watched Seth and Roman get ready for their tag-team match against the Prime-Time Players. The duos went head to head and it looked as if Seth and Roman were on the losing end, most of the night. Then, all of a sudden, it was as if Roman and Seth decided to "Believe" in themselves, as the tag-team came alive and with Roman's spear, they defeated the Prime-Time Players and retained their belts. Dean joined them for their celebrations, just like they had done, with him, earlier that evening. The threesome looked up and saw their girls, smiling and waving. Tonight was definitely a celebration night and each on had his own way of celebrating. Dean just hoped that CJ was still interested in having dinner with him.

CJ and the girls headed down towards the locker rooms and met up with the champions. Rebecca and Rachel were thrilled to see their guys walking towards them, with their belts hanging off their shoulders. "You guys were awesome", Rachel said as she kissed Seth's cheek. "Why thank you, pretty lady", Seth responded with a kiss of his own. The foursome stood around talking about the match and Dean noticed that CJ was off to the side, looking around. "Hey, if you're looking for something or someone, I'm right here?", he asked looking in the same direction as her. She smiled and said she was hoping to see a friend before they left their match. "You're looking for Phil, aren't you?", he asked. "Yea, I just wanted to wish him well tonight, just like everyone else, but I guess he's busy", she said. Dean knew he was treading on thin ice, by even questioning her about her concern for Punk and his whereabouts, but he didn't care. "So, have you given any more thought to my suggestion about dinner tonight?", he asked, hoping to get her mind off his enemy.

She said she had and that she was tired, from all the excitement of the day, but she did agree to a drink or two, to celebrate his win. He smiled and shook his head, "I'll take that offer. Let me change and I'll meet you right here, in about twenty minutes, OK?", he said as he lightly kissed her cheek. He walked away just as Punk came out of his locker room. She smiled as he walked towards her. Even if they did have a falling out, he was still a handsome man to look at, now that he didn't look like "Wolverine", from the Marvel Comic Books. "Hey sexy", he called out as CJ's face turned red. "Don't call me that, here, Phil. You know how I feel about that name", she said as she looked down, avoiding eye contact. He pulled her to him and she smelled his cologne. "Why are you wearing your cologne into the ring? Are you trying to impress Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman?", she asked as he released her. He smiled and said it was for his special girl and then he kissed her cheek. He heard his name being called and as he walked away he said, "Wish me luck?" and she replied "Good Luck, Punk, I'll be watching" and with that said, CM Punk headed towards the black curtain, unaware that he was being watched.

The rest of the night was filled with highs and lows. Punk lost his match, against Curtis Axel and he wasn't too happy about it. She saw him walk back towards his locker room and he didn't even look at her. She could see the anger, in his eyes and she knew that it was not the place to be for her or anyone, else. Just as she was about to head towards the Shield's locker room, she saw the girl who was at the party, the other night. She was walking around, by the Shield's locker room and CJ had no idea why, but she wasn't going to stand by and let this girl get away with being backstage. As CJ got closer, she could see that the girl looked like she was scared or else worried about being seen. CJ called security, from her phone, and within seconds they had the girl in custody. She had them take her to her office and wait there. CJ wasn't sure why she was there but she was definitely going to find out.

When she got to her office, the girl looked at her and smiled. She excused the guards, but told them to stand outside the door, just in case. They did as they were told, as CJ took a seat behind her desk. "Hi, I'm CJ McMahon and you are?", she asked extending a hand to the girl. The girl looked at her and smiled. "The name's Tonya. I'm a friend of Phil Brooks. He told me to meet him here, tonight. He gave me this pass thingy, that allowed me back here", she said as she waved it in front of CJ. CJ saw that she was dressed as your typical ring-rate, complete with push-up bra and four inch heels. She smiled when she thought about Phil and the girls, he liked, and how she never really met the criteria, but he still liked her. She was brought back to reality when the girl asked why she was being kept, in the room.

"Well, it's a safety measure that we have in place. Usually, all-access passes are only given out by myself or another member of management. Do you mind if I take a look at who authorized the pass that Phil gave you?", she asked. Tonya removed the pass, from around her neck and handed it to CJ. She saw that it was a legitimate pass, but it was from Monday Night's Raw show, not for the Night of Champions. Once she found out which entrance the girl used to get in with, she called security and had them bring the workers, from that location, to her office. She asked the girl why she was standing around the locker rooms and what she heard next, almost cost the company a valuable member.

"So, you're telling me that you know Mr. Brooks, from Chicago, and that he invited you to Phoenix, last Monday night, with the intention of spending time with you, but when you arrived, he was sitting with a guy and buying him beers", she said as the girl continued. "Yes, ma'am. When I got to the arena, Phil said that I could meet my favorite wrestler, Dean Ambrose. He arranged for me to have a meet and greet, but there wasn't enough time, so Phil suggested that I meet him and Dean, at the hotel bar. When I got there, Dean looked pretty wasted and Phil suggested that I help him to elevator, while he and his friends, paid their tab". CJ sat there, listening and wondering if any of this or all of this were true. But, before the girl went on, CJ asked her a few more questions.

"OK, before we go any further. Did you spend anytime at all with Mr. Ambrose or Dean, while you were at the arena and also, did you have help taking him to his room, once his friends were done, paying their bill?" Tonya sat there, shifting from side to side, nervously. She licked her lips and looked around the office, secretly wishing that she was somewhere else. "It's OK, Tonya. You can tell me. I'm not going to be mad. It's just that I need to know because it's my job to make sure that our fans and the wrestlers are safe, at all times. Tonya took a breath and continued. "Yes and No, Phil joined us, once we got to the elevator and he helped me get Dean, uh Mr. Ambrose, into his room, but then Phil left me alone, with him and said 'you know what to do, do it'. So I started to help Mr. Ambrose get undressed, but he stopped me and yelled for me to leave him alone. He was really angry and I was scared. Phil said that he was really interested in getting to know me and all, but every time his phone went off, he got angrier and angrier. I got scared and left. I saw Mr. Ambrose's wrestling partners and another gentleman, get off the elevator, just as I was getting on. Then, I went to the lobby and found Phil, who was outside, drinking another beer".

CJ was now putting the pieces together. She was writing down bits and pieces, making this time-line of events, just so she could make sure she had the right information before opening a can of Whoop Ass, on some people. Tonya finished her tale and CJ sat back, reviewing the notes. She offered Tonya a bottled water and she gladly accepted. CJ read what she had written and took a breath. "OK, Tonya. Let me see if I have this right. You know Phil Brooks, a.k.a CM Punk, from the Chicago area. He invited you to Phoenix, Arizona, under the impression of you getting to meet Dean Ambrose. You were given an all-access pass and met Mr. Ambrose, backstage, where you exchanged hugs and a picture. Then you met Phil and the others, at the hotel bar, where you found Mr. Ambrose intoxicated. You and Mr. Brooks took him to his room and instead of Mr. Brooks helping him or waiting for his friends, he instructed you to help him. Mr. Ambrose declined your help and got angry, so you left. You met up with Mr. Brooks, later that evening, correct?" Tonya shook her head and added, "He gave me $80, for the night and said that I was to be in Detroit, last night".

CJ sat there, speechless and dumb-founded. When was this nightmare going to end. "OK, tell me about last night and how you ended up here, tonight", CJ said as she heard her phone go off and saw that it was Dean. She let it go to voice mail and prayed that he wouldn't be upset about her missing their drink. Tonya continued and by the time she was done, CJ had chewed the top off of two pens and made deep nail marks, in the palms of her hands. "Thank you for coming in here and doing what you did. I know it was hard for you and all, but I assure you that Mr. Brooks will be taken care of and that nothing will happen to you. Do you have a way back to Chicago?", CJ asked as the two girls got up and headed towards the door. "Yes, I do and I am so sorry for causing all this trouble. I just hope that Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Brooks don't get into too much trouble", she said as she was met by security and escorted from the building. CJ said she would take care of it, as she slammed the door shut.

"_Damn it, Roman. I got her voice mail…so leave a fucking message, idiot. She might be busy, you know?…Fine, CJ, it's Dean. I waited by the locker room for you. I guess you changed your mind about drinks; but just in case you didn't, we're heading to a bar called O'Malley's on East 64__th__ Street. Call my cell if you are coming by. Love you, Kitten", _he said as the message ended. CJ texted him and said she got his message and that she needed him, Roman, and Seth back at the arena, A.S.A.P. She also texted Stephanie and Triple H, who she hoped were still at the arena. Then she called CM Punk and asked that he also join her, at her office. She was livid, as she waited for everyone to join her. Just then, her door opened and AJ walked in. "Have you seen Dolph around? I looked in the locker room and he wasn't there", she said. "Sorry, haven't seen him but I was wondering if you've seen Phil, since his match ended", CJ said as her phone went off. AJ said that he was in his tour bus, getting ready to leave. "Thanks", CJ said as she headed towards the exit, just as her sister and Triple H, were coming to see her.

"CJ, where are you going? You said you needed to talk to us?", Stephanie called to her. "Yeah, I do, just go wait in the office", she yelled back as she opened the door and saw Phil's bus parked right outside. CJ banged on his door and found him wearing his jeans and nothing else. "Hey, baby. Welcome home?", he said as she reached for CJ's hand. She looked at him and pulled her hand back. "I need you to put on a shirt and your shoes and come inside with me, now. You got five minutes or I'm calling security", she said as she turned and walked away, leaving him with his mouth open and a confused look, on his face. She went back inside and found Dean and the others coming in, at the same time. She walked up to Dean, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, for a deep and hard placed kissed.


	47. Chapter 47

When she released his lips, the look he had, on his face was priceless. "What the…?", he said as she looked at her. "I'm only going to say this one time and one time only. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, but I let my past and your past get the better of me. You have every right to walk away and not look back, but before you do, I think you need to hear what I just heard, OK?", she said as she looked up at him. He smiled and agreed to follow her, as the rest of the group followed close behind. When they arrived at her office, she had everyone sit down, while they waited for Phil to join them. He came walking in about ten minutes later and was shocked to see the room, filled with people. "I thought this was a solo act", he said with a chuckle, but nobody else thought it was funny.

CJ took a deep breath and began her tale. "…so, as you can see, Dean didn't sleep with anyone and if I didn't know better, I'd say Phil helped him get a little drunker, than normal. Tonya came here tonight because she wanted to apologize to Dean, for what went down the other night and to let Phil know that she was returning his money and ending it, tonight". After she said what she needed to say, she took the envelope that Tonya gave her and counted it. Just as she said, there was $180, inside and a note addressed to Phil. CJ let out a deep breath, as the rest of the group chatted about what they had just found out. Triple H spoke up and asked Punk if what CJ and the girl had said was true. He knew he was done for and admitted that he had set it all up. "Yea, I did it. CJ is mine. She's been mine, since our first date, back in 2010. Dean is a womanizer and wouldn't know a good woman, if she was laying naked in his bed", he said just as Seth got up and decked him, sending him to the floor. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, PUNK!", he said as he sat down and looked at the group.

Stephanie said that she would talk to their father about Phil's actions and see what he wanted to do, but CJ stopped her. "No, Stephanie. I want the honor of doing this. Dad needs to know and if I tell him, then I'll take the heat and you and everyone else will be off the hook". "NO! I'LL HANDLE THIS, AS CEO AND PUNK'S BOSS, I'LL DEAL WITH YOUR DAD", Triple H said as he called security. They found the ticket handlers, who let the girl in, and they were fired, on the spot. Phil was advised that he was to stay on his bus, with a guard, until Mr. McMahon decided what his punishment, would be. The room cleared out, but Dean stayed behind. He and CJ had a lot to talk about and he didn't want to waste anytime doing it.

"CJ, have a seat so we can talk", he said as he pulled a chair up next to the desk. CJ sat down and looked at him. Her head was pounding and her eyes were blurry, but she didn't say anything to him, as he started talking. "OK, number one, I love you. Number two, you love me. Number three, my past is fucked up, but you seem to be the only one who understands it. Number four, I don't know if I will ever be deserving of your love, but I know that you deserve to be happy. Number five and this one is the hardest on to say. I have loved you since that day you and I had that sparing match, in Orlando. That was the day I pinned you and you snuck a kiss, in as I was pinning you. For a girl to be that bold and forward, you were either a tease or horny. But I liked it and I've been trying like hell to get that image, out of my head. Wrestling in the FCW, was my ticket to the big league and I have you to thank for that. So, I guess, if I want to keep my career going and be guaranteed a match or two, I have to give in and admit that I LOVE THE BOSS' DAUGHTER", he said loud enough, for the entire arena to hear. CJ looked at him and simply said, "OK. If all you want is a match or two, then I can do that, but I was hoping for a little bit more, in this relationship", she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

The next few weeks found a lot of internal changes taking place. The first one was Phil's punishment. He was suspended for six months and ordered to get counseling, which meant he was still on the main roster, but wouldn't be a featured player. He tried to object, but was quickly reminded as to what the alternative was. Vince changed the backstage and all-access pass policy to read that nobody, not even CJ, Triple H, or Stephanie, was allowed to give out passes, unless Vince approved them. CJ went back to Florida and continued to work on development and training the wrestlers within NXT. CJ had the Orlando house, put in her name, and Dean got a place in Las Vegas, so they split their time between the east coast and west coast. CJ also helped out with the Pay-Per-View events and other charity activities, that the WWE were a part of.

Christmas came and Vince had invited everyone to the McMahon compound, for the week. The did six back to back shows and events, the week before Christmas, which didn't leave Dean much time to do what he wanted to do. He just prayed that he would have time, before Christmas Eve, to do what he had to do. Everyone arrived at the McMahon family home, in Connecticut, and over the next few days, it was all fun and games. Dean had managed to get Vince alone and even though he was nervous as hell, he wanted to do the right thing. The two guys were in Vince's study, when Dean approached the older man. "So, what's on your mind. Dean?", Vince asked as he sat in his over-sized winged-back chair. Dean was never a nervous guy, even when he was an extreme wrestler, but seeing his boss, sitting there, made his wish he was anywhere else, but there.

"Well, Mr. McMahon…Vince…Sir, I…um…", Dean stopped and took a breath as Vince smiled. He knew what Dean was going to say, but he was having way too much fun, watching this 6'4, 225lb wrestler squirm like a school boy, asking a girl out, on their first date. "What is it, son?", he asked. Dean took a deep breath and in one long sentenced he said, "I want to ask you for CJ's hand. I want to marry your daughter". There he said it, as he sat down and felt as if a 600lb weight had been lifted, off his chest. Vince sat there, looking at the man who had just asked for his youngest daughter's hand, in marriage. He leaned forward, on his elbows and brought his hands together, leaning his chin on them. "So, you want CJ's hand. What about the rest of her?", Vince said with a smile and then a laugh. He couldn't resists as Dean sat there, looking at him, perplexed and then he realized that Vince was teasing him. "I'd like the entire package, sir. If you give me the OK, that is", Dean said, looking at the older man. Vince leaned back and said, "I have no issue with you marrying CJ, but she does have the final say and I know what she is going to say, so I officially welcome to the family, son!", Vince said as he stood up and walked over to where Dean was sitting.

The two men walked out and Dean saw CJ sitting in a chair, next to her nieces, nephews, and a bunch of other younger children. Roman and Rebecca were there, along with Seth, Rachel, and most of the main roster. Dean walked over to CJ and reached for her hand, asking her to join him in front of the fireplace, in the living room. He had her sit, in a chair, as he got down on one knee and held a red box, in his hand. CJ knew what was coming, but she assumed it was a promise ring, until she heard him say, "Caroline Joanna McMahon, I know that there have been a lot of issues between us, over the past few months, but I've known, since day one, that I love you and now, on bended knee, I, Jonathan Good, on the twenty-fourth day of December, am asking you to be mine officially and forever. CJ, will you marry me?", he said as he opened the box and took out a diamond ring, with an emerald and sapphire stone, on each side. He place it on her finger, as he looked up at her. She smiled and said, "Yes! I would love to be your wife", as she stood up and kissed him, before being swarmed by family and friends, wishing them well and offering their congratulations.

Would this wedding take place or would someone stop it, before it even got off the ground?

*****A/N…I hoped you enjoyed reading "I'll Be There For You"…The sequel entitled "Inside the Ropes" , is in the works as we speak and it promises to be filled with action, sex, and a few surprises. Thank you for the feedback and I hope my next one excites you as well*****


End file.
